Now Noticed
by Silenciosa x
Summary: At first Edward would notice Bella, but she wouldn't notice him. Edward became popular and doesn't notice her anymore. Now she notices him but it's too late. Later on she moves and comes back and has changed. First story. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Hi peeps. This my very first story and I hope you guys like, I might not be so good, I'm pretty young so...yeah...**

**Mmkay...that's all I gotta say.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

Chapter 1

Name's Bella, actually Isabella but I don't really like it. I'm currently in fourth grade. I'm 10 years old right now. I find myself plain. I have brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I feel like I don't fit in anywhere. I'm the complete opposite from my twin brother and sister, Jasper and Rosalie.

They are popular, they have blue eyes and blond hair like my mother. Jasper has curly hair like my father. Them two fit in anywhere, make new friends with a snap of your fingers. Me, I take some time to make friends. I'm the person that if you don't talk to me I won't talk to you. Rosalie and Jasper could talk to anyone and don't care if they don't know you. They don't listen to not to talk to strangers thing, not that anything bad has happened to them. I'm like the shy one in my family .I don't even look like I'm related to Jasper and Rosalie.

I have all Charlie, including his clumsiness ,brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes. What I don't have is his curly hair. And since my mom is part albino I'm like literally white. Really pale. Life could sometimes be so unfair. Anyway, enough about my family and now, I'm walking home from school at this moment.

I opened the door to see my whole family was at the dinner ,wonder if we are eating really early today?

"Come on Bella lets eat." Said my mom. Guess we are eating early.

"So I got some news".My dad said. I wasn't really paying attention to my dad, he kept on talking while I was playing around with my food.

"What?!" Said Jasper and Rosalie at the same. I guess twins really do think the same? Eh, who cares.

"What?" Said my mom. They were all looking at me . I blushed. Damn. I hate attention, especially all eyes on me. What did I hear? Hmm, my dad said something and I heard 'what what what' from everybody. I guess they're surprised about what my dad said. I just said anything.

"Really? I'm so excited." My brother and sister looked at me like if I was crazy. I moved my eyes to the left side and then to the right.

"I guess you're the only one that is happy we are moving. "Said my dad, kind of like he was mumbling.

"WHAT?!" I should really pay attention to what my dad says from now on.

"Did that finally register to your brain?" Rosalie said, looking at me with that scary glare of hers.

"Congrats, Bella." Jasper said smiling, but with a angry face. I rolled my eyes.

My dad is a police and mentioned something about him becoming a police chief and getting paid more. Blah blah blah.

"Okay, so kids I guess we are going to move, we're going to have to start packing up. "I looked at my mom, surprised.

"Wait wait wait, we're moving to Forks, where the hell is that? " Now I looked at Jasper ,moving to Forks? What is there an other town called Spoons now? Plates? Ugh.

"It's in Washington. "Am I hearing right? Washington. You got to be kidding me, I mean we live in Phoenix and we're moving to Washington?

"WASHINGTON?!" I practically jumped out of my seat. Again with saying stuff at the same time? It's getting on my nerves. Jasper left with a pissed off look and Rosalie did the same after. My mom and dad sighed. I left to my room ,too.

I jumped on my bed and my face landed straight to the pillow. Truthfully, I don't really care that I'm moving it's just that I don't want to go so far away. And leave my friends I took so long to make. I don't really make friends that quick. And ...

Okay maybe I do care. I groaned. I really don't want to move now.

**A/N:****I hope you guys liked will be in this story. I know this doesn't sound like it's coming ten year old but I don't know how they think. Lol. I don't think the story would be so long and the chapters either. But, I would try to make it longer. K, next chapter coming soon.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Okay. Next chapter!**

Chapter 2

_A week and 4 days later _

I'm at the airport. Ready to leave Los Angeles. Not literally, just with the suitcases . Saying goodbye to my friends was so hard to do. I was very sad. We had to wait until my second trimester of school was over to move, which wasn't such a long time. We didn't have to pack up because my dad said he used to live there and his mom, my grandmother, had died and had a two-floor house there with the furniture. Our house in Phoenix is fully paid so we decided to go with just suitcases with our clothes and stuff we want to bring. I was glad to hear we could go back to Phoenix to our old house in the summer.

"Come on our plane is here." Said my dad.

My family and I picked up our stuff and went inside the plane. It took another plane to go. About five hours on both planes . Then we had to pick up our car. It took another hour to drive to Forks. So it took six hours to get to Forks and it was really cold here. Since I used to live in Phoenix, used to it being so hot and everything it felt even colder.

One the drive there, there was a lot of trees around. It was _really _green too. Green everywhere. I bet an alien could come and nobody would see it because it would be able to camouflage in the green...If aliens are green. Or even exist.

Finally we were in the driveway of my new house. It was nice and pretty big too. It was a nice peach color. The doors and pane of the windows were white. It had a nice yard too.

"Wow", My mom said as she got out of the car , "The house is beautiful, only if it wasn't in Forks it would be perfect."

Japer, Rosalie, and I got out of the car too. We were all looking at the house

"Well, come on lets go inside." My dad said.

Not only was the house nice outside but inside too. I liked it. My dad told us to go pick our room upstairs . Jasper and Rosalie got the bigger ones. I got the smallest one in the house. My parents got the biggest room, master bedroom, of course. There was a room downstairs but it's the guest room.

"Goodnight everybody." My mom said.

"Goodnight." We all shouted from our rooms. My room was yellow with pink curtains. The bed frame, the drawer and nightstand was white . The quilt on my bed was pink. I liked my new bedroom. I got my pajamas out of my suitcase. I went in the bed and to sleep.

~*~

Once I woke up in the morning I put all my stuff away from my suitcase. I was just about to change when my mom came in my room. I sat on my bed. She sat next to me.

"So how do you like the house?" She said

"It's alright." I shrugged. She smiled and patted my hair.

"Get ready Bella boo we are going to the mall to buy clothes for your _permanent _winter wardrobe."

"_Permanent?_"

"Yes its always going to be cold here."

I groaned.

"Yep." She left, before she closed the door she said ,"Hurry we're almost leaving."

I changed quickly and headed downstairs. Breakfast was already there on the table. My whole family was there too. We ate and left to the mall. The mall was in Port Angeles. It was pretty far. Before, we used to be able to _walk _to the mall now we have to go like an hour long drive to the mall. We went inside and bought all our clothes for winter. Our permanent winter like my mom said. Rosalie and Jasper got a lot of designer and what a lot of people wear theses days clothes. I just got ordinary clothes. My parents paid for the clothes and we left. My permanent winter wardrobe was now complete. Once we got home we put our stuff away. When I was done I went to turn on the TV. I put it on cartoon network. My sister came in.

"Give me the remote." Said Rosalie.

"No I got it first." I stuck my tongue at her.

"Your just watching your stupid cartoons, now give it!"

"No!"

"Yes." She snatched the remote away from me.

"Ay, gimme it!"

"No!" She mimicked my tone I used on her.

"Hmph. I crossed my arms and left. Then, I grinned. I got a box of tissues.

"Here you go Rosalie since your gonna watch soap operas." I said very nicely and threw it at her head.

"Ouch! What the! Come here!" She jumped off the couch and ran to me. I ran straight to my parents room. She threw the box of tissues back at me.

"Rosalie!" Said my father. She stared up in shock. Then she glared at me again. I just smirked at her.

"Go to room and stay there for the rest of the day!" She left angrily.

"Thanks daddy." I said and left back to the living room. He just rolled his eyes.

I turned the channel back to my cartoons. I'll do anything to watch cartoons. My mother came.

"Go to sleep Bella your going to be starting school tomorrow."

"What? When did I get registered?"

"Just go to sleep." I fought to watch TV for nothing. At least I watched like fifty seconds of it.

I left to my room and went to sleep.

~*~

"BELLA TIME TO WAKE UP FOR SCHOOL!" Rosalie yelled in my ear.

"OW!" I put my hands over my ear where she yelled at.

"That's what you get for what you did yesterday." She said and left. I do deserve it. I sighed as I got up and stretched. I put my clothes on. My mom picked them out, it was a long sleeved black shirt with glittery gray strips, gray jeans and a warm black sweater. I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair and put a gray headband on it. I was really nervous. I don't want to go to school. I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. I heard something like pebbles being thrown to the ground. Wait, what? _Its raining, stupid._ I thought to myself. Pebbles. Ha.I very _very _rarley heard rain in Phoenix. Once i went downstairs I saw everyone there except my dad.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's at work." Japer answered .

"Oh."

I finished eating last. We went inside the car.

"How did dad leave?" I said.

"Someone picked him up, he's coming back in a police cruiser." My mom said.

"Ah."

My mother took Jasper and Rosalie to their middle school. It was weird because in Phoenix middle school started in seventh grade, here it started in sixth grade, the grade Jasper and Rosalie are in . Then my mom took me to _my _school, which was right next to Jasper and Rosalie's school. My school was indoor, blue roof and beige . Why are all schools beige? My mom and I went inside the office. My mom told my name and that I was new to the women behind the counter. Then some supervisor took me to my class. I waved goodbye to my mother and she waved goodbye back and mouthed "I love you. "

When I went inside the classroom everyone looked at me. I blushed.

"Mrs. Larson this is your new student, Isabella Swan." The supervisor said.

"Well hello Isabella." Mrs. Larson said.

"Bella." I said. The supervisor left.

"Okay, Bella go ahead and take a seat next to Tyler, Tyler raise you hand." She said.

I sat to that boy Tyler. Mrs. Larson gave me some textbooks and folders and told me to put it under my desk, in the space inside. Then she continued to teach her lesson. People were having their curious eyes on me. I felt weird in this classroom. The desk where single desk, unlike at my old school they had a long desk for two. Then, through the window I used to be able to see a nice blue sky with nice puffy white clouds and cactus and some other desert plants. But right here all you see is rain and lots of green. I wonder if you even have recess here since its like always raining. I paid little attention to what the teacher said, just copied some notes on the book, _By the Great Horn Spoon. _Then the bell rang. It was weird too. Regular bells, well to me go _ringggg _and here they go _dingg dingg dingg. So weird _I thought.

"Okay children since it's not raining we'll go outside." Mrs. Larson. Everyone said "Yay".

_Yes it's not raining! Woo! _I thought.

"Oh and will anyone help Bella around?" She said.

"I will!" Said a lot of people. I blushed again.

"Oh oh! ME ME!" Said a girl with pitch black pixie hair and icy blue eyes jumping up and down raising her hand. She remind me of a fairy or whatever they are, I saw on _Barbie and the Nutcracker. _

"Alice calm down, you will. You have to show her around and where the bathrooms are at okay?" Mrs. Larson said.

"Yes."

"Okay everyone go to recess." Everyone left out. Alice grabbed my arm and took me outside. Wow she's so short compared to me. And strong for someone her size.

"Hi Bella. My name is Alice. We're going to be great friends I just _know _it." She said.

"Yup I think we are Alice." I smiled. She smiled back. Wow this is the fastest I've made a friend.

She showed me around. The school was pretty. Exactly when she finished that one boy, Tyler came up to me.

"Hey Mike wants to go out with you." He said.

_What the… Who's Mike? I don't even know him. This is my first day and a guy askes me out? I'm only in fourth grade!_

**A/N: ****Ha ha. Did you guys like it? I hope you did. The argument between Rosalie and Bella was just for fun. Oh and before you guys ask about the **_**Barbie and Nutcracker **_**thing I watched it okay? With my cousin when I had to baby-sit her. To tell you the truth I kinda enjoyed it . Lol. Everyone has a kid in them right? xD**

***Edward is coming up in next chapter!***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Previously on **_**Now Noticed…**_

"_Hey Mike wants to go out with you." He said._

_What the… Who's Mike? I don't even know him. This is my first day and a guy askes me out? I'm only in fourth grade!_

Alice rolled her eyes ."Not _that _dude" Alice murmured so quietly it was like a whisper. Even though I didn't know the Mike dude I said no.

"Okay I'll tell him." Tyler said as he left.

"Who's this guy _Mike _?" I asked Alice.

"That guy over there on the playground by the slide with the blond spiky hair." I looked to where she pointed. Mike had his hands folded under his chin and was looking at me. Weird… I looked away slowly. Alice giggled at my face.

"Let's go play!" She yelled and grabbed my wrist. She took me the playground.

"Why do you guys go on the playground when it's wet?" I saw some kid on the slide with their jackets underneath their behinds so they won't get wet.

"We don't care." Said Alice.

"The teachers don't care?"

"Nope." The ball rang. Everybody squat down.

"Squat down Bella." Alice said. I did as she said.

A supervisor blew her whistle. Every stood up and was going back to class.

"Why do we squat down?" I asked.

"I don't know we just have to. It's the rules." Alice said. My class was waiting behind the door for Mrs. Larson. Two girls cam up to me. One was blond and the other one had curly dark hair.

"So…why'd you say no to Mike?" The girl with the curly dark hair said.

"Because I don't even know him and I don't like him." I said.

"That doesn't matter," Said the girl with the blond hair, "If you say yes to him you'll be in the popular club." Oh my popular club. I wanted to laugh.

"Yeahh." The girl with the curly dark hair said.

"You'll be with us and many others." The girl with the blond hair said.

"No." I said.

Both of them rolled their eyes. The girl with the blond hair left. Before the blond one did she said, "Just remember you'll be in the popular club…" I presses my lips together trying very hard not to laugh. Alice and I started laughing when she left. Popular club. _Popular wannabe's. _

"What the heck was that? _Popular club._ Where they get that from?"

"I don't know they're crazy."

"This town is _so _weird, I swear."

"Yup."

"Who were they anyway."

"The girl with the dark hair is Jessica and the other one with blond hair is Lauren."

Mrs. Larson then came.

"Let's go sweeties, inside." We all went inside. I went to my seat next to Tyler. The teacher handed out worksheets and I started doing my work. Then some boy with bronze hair and glasses came in, saying he needed to finish his test. The teacher made him sit behind me. I didn't really look at him, but I felt his eyes on me. Then all the sudden Tyler was trying to get my attention.

_"Pssstt. Psst."_ I ignored Tyler.

"_Pssssssttt." _I narrowed my eyes at him.

"_Helllooo_"

"_What?! " _ I whispered. I heard somebody chuckle. It came from behind me. I didn't even bother to look, I knew it was that one guy with bronze hair.

"Mike likes you, he says you hot." Grr. That's all he wanted?

"_Psssst."_

"Stop making pissing noises." I said. He laughed and so did bronze hair boy.

The rest of time until lunch he kept saying "Mike like you, Mike likes you." He was getting on my _nerves. _I I kept my eyes on the clock. _Get me outta here! _ I thought. The bell rang. I sighed in relief. Everyone left to lunch.

Alice came skipping to me.

"Gosh Tyler was getting on my nerves." I said.

"I know I was watching. My brother was staring at you the whole time, I think he likes you too!" She squealed.

"Um, not interested in boys here Alice…Not yet."

"I know I'm just saying. Oh it would be _so _cool if you were my sister-in-law." She said.

"Whoa there, we are way too young to be even thinking about that." I said. She rolled her eyes. We were now in the cafeteria, it as very crowded. The line beside the wall was very long. There was lots of brown tables. There was a stage too.

"We shoulda came earlier." Said Alice as she saw the line. Wait hold on a second I barely caught something.

"Who's you brother Edward?" I said.

"That boy that came in to finish his test." That boy that was chuckling at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh…is he older than you?"

"We're the same age. Actually, he's two months and three days older than me."

"Wow. So you guys are twins and it took you two months and three days later to come out of your mother's stomatch after him?" I asked bewildered.

She laughed. "No silly, we are adopted."

"Ohhhhh ha ha." I scratched my head. I feel so stupid. We were now at the window to get our lunch. Yuck. I just hate school food. I just got the corn dog with chopped corn. No way I'm gonna eat that. Alice ordered her food and I followed her to a table. I ran in front of her.

"I get the corner!" I said.

"Hey no! I like the corner!" Alice said. We sat at the same time, fighting for it. We started giggling.

"Let…me…get…the corner." She struggled to say as she was trying to push me off.

"…no." I gasped.

"Girls what are you doing?" Said the same supervisor that took me to the classroom. We both sat straight.

"Nothing!" We both said at the same time. She just stared at us for a while and left. I looked in front of me, people were looking at us. I blushed. Then I looked at Alice she was just smiling smugly. I glared at her. She got the corner. She just grinned.

"I'll get the corner tomorrow." I said.

"We'll see." She said.

"Well. That was fun seeing you guys fight _just _for a corner." I barely noticed Edward was sitting directly in front of me. Weird.

"Shut up." I said. He grinned.

"Why are you sitting here Edward?" Said Alice.

"Is it so wrong to sit by my sister? He asked.

"My friends got in trouble." He continued.

Alice sighed. None of us seemed to eat our food.

"May I have your attention." Said a woman in a light blue suit on top of the stage with a microphone. All the students looked at her.

"Who's that?" I said.

"The principle." Said Alice and Edward at the same time. Gosh, they remind me of my brother and sister when they say stuff at the same time.

"We are not having recess," Everyone "awed" ,"Shh,it is raining outside so we will watch a movie in here instead okay? Stay in your seats." The principle said. I looked around and spotted a group in one table. With Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler,some guy with black hair and skin problems and other girl with blond hair.

"Is that the _Popular Club?_" I asked Alice. She looked where I looked. She giggled. "Yes."

Tyler looked at me and smiled. "Mike likes you." He mouthed. Oh my. Again. I looked away angry. Edward chuckled at my expression. I stuck my tounge at him. He straight out laughed. I huffed and started to pay attention to the movie. Gosh why do ugly boys have to like me. _Ugly people like other ugly people. _Some little voice in my head said. Chubby boy and now some guy with bronze hair and thick glasses. Then the principle dismissed us to class. Once again I was in class with annoying Tyler saying "Mike likes you." the _whole _time. Finally. Finally! The bell rang.

Alice came with me to wait outside for our cars. Edward came next to me. I barely noticed how tall he is. Then their mom came to pick them up with _my _mom right behind them.

"Bye Bella!" Alice said. And she hugged me. I felt weird. Then she went in her car. A shiny black Mercedes. She must be rich.

"Hurry Bella get in, your going to get all wet and sick!" My mom said. I went inside my white Ford Explorer.

"Hi Bella boo." My brother Japer said and smiled. That was my family's nickname for me. I have no idea why they call me that.

"Bella boo." Rosalie said and she kissed my cheek. She could be mean to me sometimes but she loves me. Ha.

"How was school?" Jasper said.

"Good." I answered.

"Make any friends?" Rosalie said. I barely noticed I only made Alice as a friend.

"Err, lots of 'em." I lied. They both raises their eyebrows. I'm not a good liar and they always know when I'm lying.

" 'Kay just one." I admitted.

"_Loser._" Rosalie said. I pushed my eyebrows together and pouted.

"Rosalie." Jasper said.

"Just kidding Bella." She said and kissed my cheek again. I didn't ask if they made friends. Obviously they did with their looks.

"So,you guys become popular on the first day?"

"Yup." They both said at the same time. I sighed. Then I looked at the car in front of me. Alice's Mercedes. Maybe it's somebody else's Mercedes. I couldn't tell since it had black tinted windows.

I felt like we were following it. But then it went on the street before ours.

We arrived home. The teacher didn't give me homework because she said it was my first day.

What a day.

**A/N:**** K…was it good? Bella doesn't like Edward. Yet. But he does like her. Leave me reviews if you guys like the story so far please. You guys think I should continue the story.... I'm not so sure if I should. The next chapter might take long time to update cause I want to see the reviews first then type the next chapter.  
REVIEW!!! I really need advice.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Not that much reviews but I decided people weren't really going to review since it's new. I might as well end it if I started it. **

**Thank you very much for the reviews! Keep reading! :)**

Chapter 4

I was headed toward school again. My mother just dropped off Jasper and Rosalie at their school. I didn't really want to go. I didn't want Tyler to keep bothering me.

"Bye Bella boo." My mom said.

"Bye mommy." I replied.

"Have a nice day honey."

"I will ". I got out of my warm car into the coldness with rain and slammed the door. I got out my purple umbrella my mom just bought me from a store. _Have a nice day_. Yeah, if Tyler doesn't bother me anymore and it stops raining.

I saw Alice's black Mercedes come around the corner. I guessed that there probably wouldn't be an other Mercedes in a town Forks. I waited for her since I didn't know where to go in the beginning of school. I saw it stop by the middle school first. Out came a guy with pretty huge muscles and curly black hair. He waved goodbye as the car left. Then it approached by me. Alice came out then Edward with their umbrellas. They said goodbye to their mother. Before she left she waved at me and I waved back. I didn't really see her but she was very pretty from the glimpse I saw.

"Hey Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she came to me, almost like she was dancing. _A ballerina. _I thought.

"Hey Alice!" I said cheerfully and I came up to her too. I don't know why I just felt happy to see her. She hugged me again which was kind of hard since we both had umbrellas. Then we started walking.

"So, where do you head towards before school?" I asked.

"The cafeteria." She answered.

"Where did Edward go?"

"He left while we were hugging, he's going with his friends in the cafeteria."

"Oh."

"Guess what I found out yesterday!" She said suddenly as we were walking.

"What?"

"You live behind me!"

"I do?" Marriage! Ha.

"Yeah!"

"That is awesome! No wonder you stopped in the street in front of me."

We were now in the cafeteria and she was walking to an other girl.

"Bella this is my other friend Angela, she wasn't here yesterday." Alice said.

"Hi Angela." I greeted shyly

"Hi Bella." She said shyly back. I could tell she was shy, kind of like me.

"So…do you guys still play barbies?" Alice asked.

"Um…yeah…kind of…" I said. I was embarrassed, I thought I was too old to play that.

"Yeah." Angela said.

"I just got a new one. She's so pretty!" And then we started talking about barbies and stuff. About ten minutes later the bell rang. Again I felt weird with how it rung. Angela, Alice and I headed to our classroom. People where whispering and looking at me. I heard a little of one. "…Mike and Bella…" Guess it went around the school already. I really didn't care I just kept walking and talking with my two friends. Mrs. Larson came and let us into the classroom. Tyler was still bothering me and I was ready to hit him at any moment. We didn't have recess, it was _still_ raining so we had to go the cafeteria and finish the movie we were watching yesterday. I was seating down when Lauren came to sit next to me.

" Bella, Mike said to give him a chance. He said _please_ to let him be your boyfriend." She told me.

"Eww tell him I said no."

"He said come on just give him a chance."

"No."

"A chance _please._"

I sighed. "N-O. No. No way."

"Popular club…" I felt like _she_ was the one asking me out. Gross.

"No Lauren. Go away." I said, annoyed.

"_Fine._" And she left to her and her popular wannabe's. I saw Mike looking at me with a hopeful face. I looked away. _Ewww._

You're annoyed aren't you?" Alice said.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, Mike will stop asking you out in like a week." She said in a thinking tone.

"Really? How do _you_ know?"

She grinned at me. "I just know."

"Oh hey do you have an older brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Emmett. But I call him buff man." She told me giggling. I grinned.

"So you're all adopted?" I asked.

"Yeah but me and Emmett are actually brother and sisters. "

"Oh. Do you remember your real parents?"

"No. But Emmett does. A little. People said that my parents just disappeared. No one knows what ever happened to them." She said in a sad tone.

I gasped. "That's so sad!"

"Yeah."

"And Edward."

"His parents died in a car crash."

"Ohhh."

"Girls be quiet you're supposed to be watching the movie." A supervisor scolded us. We both put our heads down in shame. I never liked getting in trouble. I'm scared of that supervisor now. The bell rang a while later. I went back to my classroom. We had to do a group project thing about the story _The Great Horn Spoon. _Unluckily, I didn't get to be in a group with Alice. I was paired up with Jessica, Lauren some girl named Tanya and a guy named Eric. Almost the whole 'popular club' except for Tyler and Mike. Mike was with Alice and Angela and some other people I don't know. I was just grateful Tyler wasn't in my group. But I did have Jessica and Lauren…hopefully they weren't as annoying as him . I swear imma end up punching the dude.  
You know what I hate? When your in a group project and people just hang out and someone ends up doing all the work. Which was me. I stared at Mike. He was looking at the story book and we weren't supposed to. I saw Alice and Angela glaring at him then snatched the book telling him he can't do that. I kept doing my work . I would glance at Mike sometimes to see if _he_ was looking at me. It look like he was trying hard not to look this way. Sometimes he would whisper to a boy next to him and the boy would look at me and whisper back. It was a miracle that Jessica and Lauren weren't bothering me. Then it was lunch. And we have to watch that stupid movie about the stupid fishes.

"Oh look Bella, we don't have to fight for the corner there's two." She said. Then we both looked at Angela.

"What?" She said confused. Alice and I ran to the corners. Once Angela came she looked at us and rolled her eyes. We couldn't talk because of the movie. We just whispered a little. I wasn't really paying attention.

"…some fishes poop sand…" I looked up at the screen. What the heck? Alice, Angela and I giggled.

"Eww and we go to the beach. We're walking on poop." I whispered.

"I know." Angela whispered back. " Discusting." Alice agreed. The screen turned off and the principle came up.

" Children it stopped raining and I know you guys are sick of staying in the cafeteria. So, you guys could go outside. The playground is off-limits, it's too wet. You guys would be dismissed by table." She announced. Like she said, we got dismissed by table. Once we were outside we were playing the cooties game.

"Bella you got the cooties!" Jessica said and ran.

"Oh no!" I looked around and before I could touch Alice she said, "Cootie shot."

I glared at her.

"Bella you could me the cooties. _I_ wouldn't mind having _your_ cooties." Mike said. I cringed. Eww. Ew. Ew.

"Er, Edward you have the cooties!" I said.

"Bella!" He said.

And our recess continued with the cooties game. School was over and I was with Alice again waiting for our cars.

"Bella give me your phone numba so I can come over to your house later." Alice said.

"Okay. Hold on let me get a piece of paper and pen." I ripped put a piece of paper and took out a pencil and started to write my number on it.

"Okay I'll give you mine too." And we exchanged phone numbers. My mom came first this time and I told Alice bye and left.

I got home and did my homework. I ate early and watched TV. Then I heard the phone ring.

"Bella! It's for you. Hurry up cause I have to call someone!" Rosalie shouted. She came to me and tossed me the phone. I caught it but it feel from my hands.

"Ahh butterfingers." Rosalie said. I picked the phone up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said excitedly.

"Did your parents say you could come?"

"Yeah! Did you ask your mom?"

"No. Hold on, lemme look for her." I went around the house looking for my mother.

"Mom can my friend Alice come?" I asked her.

"Alice Cullen? She questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh. Yes of course honey."

"Okay!" I put the phone back to my ear.

"Alice?"

"What she say?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

"My older brother is going to take me there."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

I continued to watch TV when I heard the doorbell rang. I went to get it but my brother was already there.

"Emmett?" He questioned

"Jasper!" I heard a voice boom. I saw Alice behind them.

Edward was there, too.

**A/N:**** How was it? I didn't really like this chapter. And I have no idea what to write for the next one. :O But I might write Edward's point of view next or in the sixth chapter. Idk.**

**Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. They'll grow up soon. Like in the next couple of chapters... **

**Thanks for the reviews!  
**

Chapter 5

I had no idea what Edward was doing here but he and his older brother, Emmett stayed. Jasper and Emmett knew each other already were great friends from what I see. Alice and I went to my room. Alice brought a black bag and inside it had some barbies. We played for a while. Then we started playing dress up later on. Jasper and Emmett were yelling from Jasper's room.

"Your brother is cute." Alice said randomly.

"Ew Alice he's my brother!" I said.

"I know. He's so dreamy. He'll be my prince charming." I stared at her weird.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing… Hey let's go watch what they're doing."

"Okay!" She said. We went down the hall to my brother's room. I opened the door. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game while Edward was watching. They looked so funny. They had that game look on their faces.

"Close the door." Jasper said, his face still on the TV. I closed the door and went to sit next to the bed with Alice. She kept staring at Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

I had that feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and say Edward looking at me. I barely noticed he had the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. I blushed and looked away. Damn, why'd I blush?

"Fuck!" Jasper said when he lost. He punched the ground. He looked mad. Boys always get mad when they lose a video game. I rolled my eyes.  
"Jasper I'm telling mom you said a bad word." I said

"Go ahead, I'll tell her you kissed Edward." He replied.

"What?!" Edward said.

"But,wha. Huh! I didn't! She won't believe you." I said blushing.

"She will when she sees you blush." He said.

"Humph."

I heard the doorbell ring again.

"Go see who is it." Jasper told me. Alice went with me.

"Oh hello Renee." I heard someone say.

"Well! Hello Esme."

I looked at Alice. "What is you mother doing here."

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh well. Let's go watch TV."

We watched some cartoons. We talked about school for a while. About Mike and the big crush he had on me, Jessica's gossip, stuff like that.

"Alice go tell your brothers it's time to leave." Esme said.

"Aww mom can't we stay a little longer?" Alice said.

"Honey you have school tomorrow. Go call your brothers." Alice pouted and went for her brothers. She came back down the stairs with them and my brother too.

"Okay, before we go we have to tell you guys something." My mother was right next to her.

"Since Alice, Edward and Bella go to the same grade and school you guys will go in the car with me. I'll pick Bella up before and after school." Esme said.

"And Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie will be riding with me." My mom said.

"Okay." We all said. Alice was going to go but you know how long mom's take to say goodbye.

"Dude, Rosalie is your sister?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Duh dude, we're twins."

"_Twins?!_ " He said surprised. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Man, you gotta hook me up with her. Your sister's fucking hot."

"Well, I'll try."

"Thanks, man." He said. He looked down at me and smiled, he had dimples.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi." I said shyly. To tell you the truth, I was kind of scared of Emmett. I looked at Alice. She just smiled at me. Edward was just staring at me again. He looked away embarrassed when I caught him. Wonder why he didn't do that last time. Her mom said they had to go and this time she was serious. I said goodbye to them.

We they left Jasper said," Alice is pretty cute."

"Oh my god! She's _too_ young for you!" I said.

"I didn't say she was going to be my girlfriend. Maybe she will be in the future…" He said.

"Ew…She's says your cute…"

"What?"

"Oops. Nothing. Nothing." I said and left to take a shower. Emmett likes Rosalie. Jasper and Alice both think each other are cute. Edward likes me…Wait, does he? It looks like it. He always stares at me. But I don't like him. No way. I finished my shower and went to bed.

~*~

Next day, Esme did pick me up from school. I sat in between Alice and Edward in the back. When we turned I would bump into Edward. It seemed like he liked that. I would look at him and he was smiling.

My day went pretty fast. Once again, Mike asked me out at lunch.

"Hey Bella, Mike really wants you to go out with him. He said just give him a chance." A boy named Eric said.

"Tell him to keep dreaming and to leave me alone!" I said and left with Alice and Angela.

It wasn't raining to day.

"So do you guys like anyone?" Alice said.

"NO." Angela said.

"Ew, no I don't like boys. They have cooties." I said. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Don't exaggerate. They don't." Alice said.

"Liar!" I replied. Alice sighed and shook her head murmuring something.

Recess was over and I went back to class. Tyler was bothering me again.

"Mike likes you.."

"Shut _up! _You've told me _a lot_ now and I get the message! Stop bothering me!" I said. Everyone in class heard and looked at me. I blushed.

" What's wrong Bella. Why are you interrupting class?" Mrs. Larson.

"Uhh…umm.. I-I'm sorry Mrs. Larson." I said.

"Don't bother class again." She said and continued to teach her lessen. Alice was looking at me.

'What?' She mouthed. 'Tyler' I mouthed back.

'What?'

'Tyler'

'What'

'Tyler'

'What' She mouthed them harsher.

'I'll tell you after school'

'What?!'

I just waved her off, meaning the conversation is over.

"Bella…" Tyler said. I ignored him. I don't want to get in trouble again.

"Mike likes you…"

"He wants to marry you…" The bell rang. Saved by the bell. I put my stuff away and ran out.

"Bye Angela!" I said as I ran passed her.

"Bella! Hold on!" Alice shouted. I stopped.

"Why…are you running?" She said catching her breath.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get away from Tyler."

"Oh." She sighed. We went for Edward and waited for Esme. She came and took us home. Before I got out of the car Alice said, "Ask your mom if you can come over later."

"She can right?" She said turning to her mom.

"Of course." Esme said.

"I will. I'll call you later. Bye! Thanks Esme!"

"Bye" They all said. "Your welcome dear." Was what Esme said.

I went inside my house.

"Hi mommy!" I said and went to hug her.

"Hi Bella. How was school?" She said.

"Good. Hey can you help me with my homework.?"

"Sure."

We went upstairs. My mom helped me with my homework. Math. I just _hate_ math. When I was done we spent some time talking. My mom didn't like Forks at all. She wants to go back to Phoenix. My dad spends at lot of time in the police station. I don't know what he does there since it looks like there isn't crime in a small town. My mother said he helps with traffic or with crime nearby. My mom then told me she had to cook and left. I went with her and decided to help her. I wanted to learn. When we were done I had to call my brother and sister to eat. We all ate and when I finished I asked my mom if I could go to Alice's house.

"Oh could we go to." Jasper and Rosalie said.

"Yeah, you guys could all go. Tell Esme I said hi."

Jasper and Rosalie were ready to go.

"Wait guys, I have to call Alice first."

"Lets just go." They said and went through the back door.

"Why aren't we going through the front?"

"We're jumping the fence." Jasper said.

I gulped.

"Rosalie _you_ want to jump it?" I asked her

"Well no one lives behind us, it's an empty lot. And it's faster then going around the street." She replied.

"Don't worry Bella we'll help you over the fence." Jasper said. He climbed the fence first.

"Whoa, it's pretty slippery." He said," Pass me Bella, Rosalie." Rosalie grabbed me and gave me to Jasper. He got me and put me down. Then Rosalie jumped the fence. She almost fell.

"You okay, Rosalie?" I said.

"Yeah."

We went through the empty lot. It was pretty muddy. "Oh eewww my shoes!" Rosalie said.

Wow Alice's house looked like a mansion. It white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. It had a wide porch It had a big yard. You could hear the river close by. I didn't know we lived close to a river. We all looked at the house in awe.

Jasper rang the doorbell. We waited. Alice opened the door.

"Oh, hey guys! She looked surprised to see my brother and sister there.

"Hey little Alice." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie! Jasper!" Emmett said from upstairs. That guy has a loud voice. They went to him. Jasper patted Alice's hair and smiled before he went to Emmett. Alice looked and waited til Jasper was outside and turned to me.

"What? Your going to wait outside? Come in!"

"Y-Your house is so pretty." I said and went inside. She giggled at the look on my face. We went to her room. Alice's room was pretty girlish. It had like pink everywhere.

"You really like pink don't you Alice?"

"Yeah."

Her closet was big too. Double doors. Why a big closet for a little girl?

"Can I open it?" I asked her.

"Yeah." I opened the closet . It was _huge_. It had lots of clothes.

"Wow Alice. Wow. Why do you need such a big closet?"

"I don't like to wear the same clothes twice. And I like to get lots of clothes when I go shopping with my mom."

"Oh." We played in her room for a while. We ate some snacks she had. It was pretty fun to be in her room. It was more fun than being at my house. A couple of hours later I had to leave.

"Bye Alice see you tomorrow." I said

"Bye!"

I left with Rosalie and Jasper. I went home and said hi to my dad and went to room to go to sleep.

**A/N:****Edward's point of view is coming next for sure. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep reviewing! :D**

Chapter 6

Like Alice said, after a week, Mike finally quit asking me out. Thank God. Each time it was a different person asking Mike out for me. I told my brother about this and he said if he askes me out again to just say yes, go out with him for three days and dump him. I did consider it, but Mike stopped. Total, hr asked me out like ten times.

Two weeks after that, Rosalie went out with Emmett. Jasper didn't help much. Rosalie and Emmett already liked each other. How sweet. They make a good couple.

Alice and Jasper like each other, but no progress. Jasper thinks she's too young for him. He said he wants to wait til she get older. Alice said that they will be together one day. I swear that girl knows when everything is going to happen.

Now its been two months and a couple of weeks. Two months and a couple of weeks without Mike asking me out or anyone. Two months and a couple of weeks of peace. Until today…

_I was walking to school with Alice and her brother Edward. All of the sudden Alice stopped and said." I'll be with Angela in the cafeteria, okay?"_

"_What?'_

"_Bye." Alice left._

"_So…Bella…" Edward said._

"_What…?" I said. He scratched his head._

"_Um….er…." He looked nervous. He was fidgetting. He put his think glasses to his nose._

_He took a deep breath. I had a feeling I didn't want to know what he was going to say_

"_D-Do you want to go out with me?" _

I woke up. I blinked a couple of times. _What a weird dream…_ I thought.  
Edward asking me out? It could happen. It looked like he liked me. It was kind of noticeable…

But hopefully he doesn't ask me out.

I looked at my clock. Still have thirty more minutes of sleep. I just decided to get ready early. I put my clothes on for the day and ate some cereal. When I was done I still had time til Esme picks me up. I watched tom and jerry. I love that show. A classic.

I heard a honk and grabbed my backpack to go to school.

The day was usauall as always. If it's raining we go in the cafeteria and watch a movie, if it's not we stay inside. Hang out with Alice and Angela...

I was going to Alice's house again today. I got home did all the stuff I had to and went to her house with my brother and sister.

EPOV

Bella was here again at my house. I like her so much. When she first came here I used to think she was pretty.

But now I just think she's beautiful. I know I'm still young, but I've never liked a girl this much before. It really bugged me each time Mike asked her out. She never notices I'm always by her. I feel like I'm just always following and staring at her. It's a good thing my friend's haven't noticed. They would tell the whole school I like Bella. I don't want that to happen. By the way people act here in Forks it will last forever. It's been a long tome since Mike has asked out Bella and people are still talking about it. I just can't imagine what would happen when they know I like Bella. Jessica, queen of gossip, would likely tell the whole school.

Probably Bella doesn't like me for the way I look. My thick glasses really bother me. I can't wait til I get contacts.

Bella was about to leave and I saw Jasper. I really hope I don't regret making this decision .

I grabbed Jasper by this arm. "Wait" I told him.

"What's up Edward?"

"Er…c-can you…um…a-ask your s-sister out for me?" I stuttered.

BPOV

Jasper, Rosalie and I went back to our house. Jasper and Emmett spent the time playing around. But Emmett and Rosalie would make out once in a while. Which was a lot since we stayed for a pretty long time. We jumped the fence and went inside.

I was about to go to my room, but Jasper stopped me.

"Bella wait."

"What?" I asked him.

"Edward wants to know if you want to go out with him."

_What?! Maybe that's what my dream was trying to tell me._

"What? No. Tell him I said no."

I would regret I ever said that.

**A/N: ****Okay. I know it was short and so was Edward's point of view. Next chapter it will show how time passes by too and maybe short like this one. I'm not sure. **

**The more reviews, the faster I'll update.... ;D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Oh wow. Thanks for the reviews!**

**ily u all ;)  
**

***hugs*  
**

Chapter 7

I can't believe I said no to Edward. I started to like him in the beginning of fifth grade. Four months later, including my summer vacation. I spent my summer in Arizona. Emmett missed Rosalie. Jasper, surprisingly missed Alice. I missed her too. But I was shocked when I also missed Edward. But four months later is too late to say yes. I wish I could go back in time and switch my no to a yes.

After saying no to Edward, it had its consequences. Edward wouldn't sit in the back with me and Alice anymore.. He would sit in the front with Esme. When Alice came over she would only come with Emmett. Edward wouldn't come anymore. When I went to _his_ house he wouldn't ever come out of his room. When I would pass by him at school, I could feel the tension and he would only face forward acting like I don't exist. Or he would just leave quickly. I felt very guilty.

I would always look at him from a distance. It's like all of the sudden I got hit in the head. Bang. I like Edward. I wonder why I never noticed him and how cute he is. Even with those think glassed of his.

Ever since I started middle school mostly everyone changed. People you know became people you knew. Like the popular group. I used to talk to them now I don't talk to them at all. They ignore me. The only time they talk to me is when they want answers. People that weren't even popular before changed and now are. Even Edward changed. He got contacts and changed the way he dressed. Now he's popular too. Not really but he is. He hangs out with lets say boys only group. But they're popular. When girls went with his group I would get jealous if they were standing or sitting to close to him, like Tanya. She is with him most of the time. Sometimes I wonder if they're going out. But from what I heard, Tanya likes him but Edward isn't interested. They are just good friends… Hopefully.

When people asked me if I'm actually related to Jasper and Rosalie and I say yes, they look at me skeptically. They'll be like,

"No _way! _" They just ignored me after.

I did get news friend in middle school. Four, two guys two girls. Ben and Conner, Rachael and Rebecca, which are twins. But when we went to seventh grade and the sixth graders came I made new friends. Their names were Jacob, Embry and Quil. They are all in sixth grade. Sometimes they hang out with Alice, Angela and the rest of us ,but they mostly hang out with Sam Uley and his group, eighth graders. Jacob is a really good friend and is Rachel and Rebecca's little brother. They are also family friends. My dad knows their dad, Bill. Charlie and Bill were friends since high school. Bill and his family sometimes came over.

I was grateful that Alice and Angela stayed with me and didn't become popular like other people.

Though Alice dresses nice that she could be in the popular category. Anyway, they both know I like Edward. Only them. They encourage me to ask him out myself but I'm sacred. It's also kinda wrong. A girl asking out a boy… No way. It's just weird. Alice says her brother still likes me but I doubt it. Angela tells me to do it sometimes and I tell her to go ask out Ben-since she likes him- and that shuts her up. She says, "You got a point." But Alice says. "Come on just do it, Edward likes you I _know _it." Or, "Don't feel bad Bella he'll ask you out again one day…"

I don't want to get my hopes up when she says that.

I will just never have a chance with Edward Cullen again.

EPOV

When Bella said no to me, it hurt. Rejection hurts. Sometimes I wonder how Mike made it through the pain every time she said no. After that I decided I want to get over it.

I changed in middle school. I finally got my contacts and I changed the way I dressed. I became popular and hung out with some other popular boys.

Tanya and her older sister Irina would sometimes come with my group. Tanya usually hangs out with Jessica, Lauren and the rest of them. Tanya does show interest in me. She likes me but I don't like her back. She has asked me out a lot but I say no every time in the nicest way I can.

I'm only interested in Bella, who I'm trying to get over.

When she passes by me I just ignore her because I know if I look at her I would just start to like her more than I already do. Or I would stare at her for a long time. To tell you the truth, I think I'm in love with her. But I don't know. I'm just a thirteen year old seventh grader. How would I know if I love her? I'm too young.

I don't go to her house because I'm embarrassed. I'm scared. I don't know why but I am. When she comes over and don't go out of my room for the same reason.

I do get jealous though. When I look around sometimes I see her but she's not alone. She's with other guys and I get very jealous. I feel like going over to where she is, grab her and be like, _she's mine_. But she isn't. I just wish she was. I feel like asking her out again but I don't want to get rejected again. It hurts lika bitch.

Then if I do ask her out, the popular people would make fun of her and would try their best to make us break up. I don't want that to happen. They just look at her like a nerd. I hate that. She isn't. Just because the way she dresses and her straight A's. Damn, people these days. They always judge you by the way you look. I'm popular and I have straight A's too. But I'm only popular for my expensive clothes and how hot I am to girls. Another reason I don't want to ask her out is that she doesn't like attention. I just don't want her to get hurt or anything.

**A/N:**** This chapter so wasn't that long either. But I liked it…kind of, not really. Like always, review please!**

***Chapter 8 Under Construction...beep...beep...beep ;D *  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** I updated early because maybe I won't be able to update in a while. Sorry guys but no Edward POV this chapter. I was going to do his point of view but I didn't know what to put. Sorry...  
**

Chapter 8

Today was an other day of middle school. Jasper and Rosalie had already left to school since their high school starts pretty early. Ha ha for them. But I'm going to that school in two years. Ugh. I'm in seventh grade right now.

I got ready, just a regular t-shirt and jeans and headed downstairs. I went to get some cereal. My mom was there and I ate breakfast with her. My dad is barely here now…What could happen in a town like Forks?

I heard a honk. Esme. I kissed my mom on her cheek.

"Bye mom! See you after school." I ran to the door and grabbed my backpack .

I ran to Esme's car. It was raining pretty hard. I opened the door and went inside.

"Hello Esme. Good morning"

"Good morning, Bella" She greeted back.

"Ohayo, Bella."

"What? The state, Ohio?"

"No, ohayo pronounced as Ohio the state means good morning in Japanese."

"Oh, Ohayo Alice. Bet you feel all smart" She smiled, looking proud of herself

"Ohayo Bella." Alice said again.

Like always, Edward was sitting in the front with Esme. I've been hoping that one day Edward would sit in the back with me and Alice again. That is unlikely to happen. But I still hope and wish. I sighed. _Why did you say no Bella!, _a little voice in my head said. I _still_ regret that. Two years and I still regret saying no. Oh how could have I been so stupid. Without thinking about it, I made the side of my head hit the window repeatedly. _Stupid, stupid! _I thought.

"Are you okay Bella?" Esme said.

Alice was staring at me. Oh my gosh! So was Edward! I became overwhelmed by happiness. My heart was beating loudly. But it washed away, replacing it with embarrassment. He was looking at me because I was banging my head on the window. My heartbeat went slower and slower in my ears. I blushed. I knew my whole face became really red.

"Bella…" Alice said.

"Yes, I'm okay…Just felt like banging my head, y'know? I laughed nervously. It hardly even sounded like a laugh. I was so embarrassed. _Edward will think I'm weird now. Great. _

We stopped at the school. I got out of the car . I was still red. I waved goodbye to Esme as she left. Edward was already on his way to his first class. Which was P.E with Alice, Angela, Ben and I. How cool is that?

He never walks with us. He goes straight to his friends. I heard a voice that sounded far away as I watched him until he disappeared from my view. Somebody waved a hand in my face.

"Bel_la_. _Hellooo, are you still in there_?" Alice said.

"What?" I looked at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Bella, your like always staring at my brother. Just ask him out."

"How many times do I have to tell you no, Alice. Go ask out Jasper." We were now waiting in line by the girl's locker room.

"That's a different story. I can't he's in high school. Middle schoolers don't' ask out high schoolers."

"Well would you ask him out if he were in our grade?"

"N- Maybe…"

"You were going to say no!" I said accusingly

"Na-uh. Besides I know Jasper would ask me out one day."

"How would you know."

"I have a feeling." We entered the girl's locker room.

"Right." I said sarcastically," Like you have a feeling Edward will say yes."

"Well I don't know. I would only know if you make up your mind."

I unlocked my locker and so did Alice.  
"So you would only know if I make up my mind, huh?

"Angela is absent."

"Don't change the subject.

"I'm not. Yeah, if you make up your mind."

"Then how come you say he would say yes. _Liaar_…"

Alice sighed. "Just forget about it Bella. Make up your mind and I would tell you if her says yes or no."

"You are weird Alice."

"We both are. One of the reason's why we're best friends." She told me. We were both finished dressed now. Alice was starting to put on some lotion.

"Girls hurry up and get dressed! You should be out by now." The PE teacher said.

"God she sounds like my mother." A girl said. Alice heard too and we both giggled. We were playing basketball today. I was on Edward's team. Alice was on some other team. Edward didn't even look at me. I felt sad. The PE teacher blowed the whistle and everyone went to the locker rooms.

"What's wrong Bella? You look sad." Alice told me.

"Nothing's wrong." I forced a smile.

"Bella…"

I sighed. "Alice…"

"Fine. Don't tell me."

We were both done changing and went back outside. Waiting for the bell to ring.

It rang.

Alice and I hugged.

"See you at lunch, Bella."

"Bye Alice." Ben and I said. Ben and I headed the opposite way from where Alice was going . It was so unfair that we didn't have any classes together. Just PE. Edward, too. I sighed. I've been sighing a lot today. I saw Jacob and Embry on the way to my next class.

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob said with a big grin on his face. Embry waved. I waved back at both of them.

I had Ben, Conner and Rachael in my next class. I went inside and went to my desk. My friends came to me and we started talking. Time passed quickly and it was lunch. I got my lunch with Rachael since she had my third period with me. We went to our table.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." They all said. We all had our different conversations with each other. I _was _talking with Alice but we stopped since we didn't have anything to talk about. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Jacob with Sam and the rest of the group. He saw me looking and waved. I waved back. But I was looking for one person. There he is! Edward. Gosh I feel like a stalker or something. I looked at the back of his head since he turned around. I was looking him for a while. The back of him. _I want to kiss his neck._ I thought. What the fuck? Where'd that thought come from. I shook my head in dusgust. I'm like obsessed with him or something.

"Who you lookin at Bella?" Rebecca said.

"No one…just staring around."

"Sure."

Alice was looking at me with a knowing look. I talked with Rachael, Rebecca and Alice for the rest of the time in lunch. The bell rang. I went to my next class with Rachael and Rebecca.

"Well I'll see you all in sixth period." Conner said.

My whole group had sixth period together. It was cool and wasn't so cool at the same time. Because sixth period, it was math. Math is my worst subject. I absolutely hate math. Well it's just and A-, but still. I study hard for that A. Also, the teacher is pretty strict and doesn't let us talk in class. Just one word and you get a detention. The only time you can talk is when we're in a group project, which had only happened like twice. Ugh. Just makes me hate math more.

Finally school was over. The group all went our separate ways to go home. Alice and I were heading toward the parking lot, where we wait for her mom.

"Bella, I know how much you like Edward-" She was cut of by Rebecca. Uh-oh. Guess all my friends didn't leave like I thought.

"You like Edward!," Rebecca pratically yelled. I looked around making sure now one heard. Looks like no one did. Whew. Then, I gave Alice a panicked expression. She gave me the same look. She know I didn't want anyone but her and Angela to know. And Rebecca has a pretty big mouth.

"N-No! I don't like him. You crazzzy." I laughed nervously like in the morning. Damn I hate that I'm not a good liar. Even to myself it sounds like I'm lying.

"Yes you do. Don't think I didn't see you looking at him at lunch."

"No I don't. I like....uumm....some other guy."

"Oh really? Who?"

I thought about it. "One of my brother's friends…Yeah...,"I murmured,"Yeah! One of my brothers friends!."

"You took long to answer. Just tell me." Rebecca gave me a pleading look. Alice was just there. Looking deep in thought. Can't she just help me out of this?

"I already told you I like one of my brother's friends."

"Bella, you know your not a good liar. If you don't tell me I'm sorry but I'll tell people you do like Edward."

"SHHH" I said. Edward came to stand by Alice. He started talking to her, distracting her from the conversation, argument, whatever I was having with Rebecca.

"I'm your friend Bella _trust _me and tell." I didn't know if I should tell her. I know how she is. She'll try to get us together. I took too long to answer. I felt like we've been talking for hours. I just don't want to say I like him.

"Sorry Bella, I'll just tell Edward you like him now." She left to him. I grabbed her selve.

"_No _no no_ no._ I'll tell you just keep it to yourself." She grinned. Where's her twin sister Rachael? Jacob?

"I do like him, okay? Okay. No go wherever your brother and sister are." I looked around and they were a good distance away to not hear us.

"And _don't _tell _any_one." I continued.

"Don't worry I will."

I gave her a panicked and a somehow pleading look.

"I'm just kidding. I'll leave now."

"Wait, why'd you come anyway?"

"Oh right! Here's your agenda I accidentally took it with me in math class." She handed it to me. I grabbed it. Oh how I wish I never forgot it so she wouldn't know I like Edward.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Bye, Bella."

"Bye." She walked away. She stopped and turned her head a bit.

"I'll hook you up with him."

_OH CRAP! NO!_

**A/N:**** Aha…**

**I_ might_ no to be able to update in a while. 2morrow imma have a family get together and I'm gonna be working with my mom all this week. Okay? Might. It's just a possibility...**

**Come on guys s'more reviews please? :D**

**~iLovetastic  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Sorry I took so long guys. Keep reading.**

Chapter 9

She's going to hook us up?! No! Does she not know that it's _so_ not going to work. I ran after her.

"Hey, hey. What the hell are you thinking? Hook us up? Are you crazy, Rebecca?"

She sighed. "Come on Bella. You like him, don't you? "

"Hook her up with who?" Jacob said. Oh crap, I forgot he was there. And Rachael too. Rachael was looking at us curiously.

"_No_body…" I lied. Great. I really hope no one else finds out. Like I said, I'm not a good liar. Everyone knows that. It's like I'm pinocchio. People will know I lie, except I won't grow a nose. God no. That's worse. Jacob is going to find out sometime.

"Ser-" Jacob said but was cut off by Alice.

"Bella! Hurry up! Esme's here!" Whew. Thank you Alice.

"Bye guys." I told them. I gave Rebecca a don't tell anybody look. She nodded her head.

I fast walked to the car.

"Sorry Esme." I said once I got in.

"It's okay." She drove away from the school.

"Hey Bella tell me what happened when I come over today." Alice told me as I got out of my car.

"I will. See you later, Alice. Bye Esme." I shut the door and walked to my house.

I got in and my parents were arguing about something. Weird. My dad usually comes back later. But, I paid little attention and went to my room. I was in my own thoughts, thinking about Rebecca and how she wants to hook Edward and I up. I don't want her to because I'm afraid. Obviously that's impossible. He's popular and I'm a nerd. Well, not a nerd _nerd_. Let's just say I'm known as the smart one who does all her work and is a goody goody. Sigh. I've been wishing more often now, that I was popular too. Just so that I could be with Edward and fit in with his crowd. And so that some people will stop calling me a loser and always ask me for answers. I don't think I could ever change, though.

Angela and Ben are lucky. They could be together. _Should _be together. They have a chance. They both like each other and nothing in their way. Maybe I might hook them up myself. If they don't they probably would never be together and miss their chance…Angela will say yes that's for sure. She won't be stupid like me to say no.

All the sudden I heard my mom yell something. Then I heard hard footsteps on the stairs and the slam of a door. I got of my bed and knocked on my mom's door.

"Mom…" I said.

"Come back later Bella." She sounded said.

"Okay…" I went downstairs. My dad was sitting at the table with his hands on his heads.

"Are you okay, Dad? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella. Your mom and I just had a fight."

"Why?"

He sighed "Just go to your room Bella."

I headed upstairs. I say Jasper's head poking out his door.

"Bella come here." I went to Jaspers room and inside.

"What happened? Do you know why our parents are fighting?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

"They were yelling a lot." I jumped. I didn't see Rosalie in here.

"Were you guys listening?" I questioned them.

"Yeah." They both said at the same time. They still do that. Never stops. Only sometimes but still I hear it daily.

"You could barely hear them…"Jasper said.

"Our mom said it's too cold something something, I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. It's all I heard." Rosalie informed us.

"Well maybe our mom is tired of being here." Jasper said.

"If she goes, I'm staying with Dad. I want to stay with Emmett." Rosalie said.

"I'll stay too." Jasper said. I knew why he wanted to. Alice…

"Bella you would go with Mom so she won't be lonely." What?!

"Guys are you really thinking they're going to separate! Don't jinks it!" I shouted. I was angry. How could they think our parents will break up? How could they already make plans?

They sighed. I left the room.

Will my parents break up? I was thinking about it until the phone rang. Alice. I went quickly to answer it.  
"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said. I felt happy. Alice always makes me feel better.

"Hey."

"You sound sad are you okay?" I swear she always knows everything.

"We'll talk about it when you come over. Wait, are you?"

"Yeah. I'll be over there. I'm going to bring a movie we just bought is that okay?"

"I really don't think that'll be a good idea."

"What? The movie."

"No to come over." I mumbled. I was thinking about my parents

"Why?" She said sounding hurt.

"Hold on okay?" I knocked on my mom's door.  
"Mom can Alice come over?" I said.

"No!" She shouted through the door.

"Can I go to her house…"

"Yeah."

"Alice I'll be over there and we will talk about this okay?"

"Okay Bella." She said over the phone, sounding worried.

~*~

I was in Alice's house in her room. My shoes dirty from jumping the fence and going through the empty muddy lot.

It was quiet…

"Bella what happened with Rebecca? Is this why you're sad?" Alice said. Her face troubled.

"No but thanks for reminding me."

Oh sorry…So what happened."

"Well, with Rebecca, she wants to hook Edward and I up."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry I didn't take you away from her. I was going to but I was think of a way to tell her that you didn't like Edward…Then Edward starting talking to me."

"Oh it's okay I guess. Esme saved me. Jacob heard a little of that Rebecca was saying and was like, 'hook her up with who'? Rachael heard too, I think and was looking at us. I'm scared for tomorrow."

"That sucks. Well everything happens for a reason, supposedly. Maybe something good will come out of this." She sounded a little _too_ honest. She like knows what's going to happen. I think she knows something _bad _not_ good_ will come out of this. I stayed quiet again.  
"What else happened that got you sad?"

"Well, my parents were arguing about something when I came in and I was in my own thoughts to ever care…" I told Alice the whole story.

She hugged me. I really needed that hug more than I thought.

"Guys! Come watch the movie." Alice and I went downstairs.

Surprisingly, Edward was there, too. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God… I was nervous. _Really _nervous. My heart was pounding. This was the first time Edward _ever_ came out of his room since he asked me out. Which, was two _years_ ago. Wow…

We watched the movie. Well, I wasn't, I didn't even know what is was about or what it's called. I stared at the screen, not seeing it though. I was trying my hardest not to look at him. I was thinking about us most of the time.

How is Rebecca planning to hook us up? Will it work? While she tries will Edward find out I like him and reject me? Can I take that pain? I did it to him will he do it to me back? Why can't I stop thinking about this? I sighed. I tried to think of something else instead of the questions forming in my mind. I did, day dreaming of Edward and I together, holding hands at school.

_Which will never happen._

Unless…

Unless I become popular…

_Probably won't even happen if you were._

Stupid little voice.

Trying not to look. Don't look, don't look!

Damnit, I can't take it anymore.

I took my eyes of the screen and looked down to where Edward was sitting cross-legged on the floor. I was looking for about ten seconds when he stretched, lying down. Turn eyes away, turn eyes away! I commanded my brain. Which wouldn't listen. Edward looked at me.

_Edward looked at me!_

Our eyes locked for a long time. My heat was pounding even harder. Oh, how I love those green eyes of his.

"Edward I believe _Bella_ isn't the screen." Emmett said, his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

We both blushed and looked away embarrassed. He broke our gaze. Grr…

I saw Alice grin at we and put both of her thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

_Maybe he was looking at you because he couldn't believe how ugly you are._

I grimaced.

"Damn look at all those hot girls." Emmett said as he was watching the movie. Rosalie hit the back of his head.

"You prefer blondes or ?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"Blondes, obviously." Emmett answered, kissing Rosalie's check.

"You Edward."

"I don't like brunettes!," He responded immediately. "Y-Yeah I prefer blondes, too." He replied nervously.

That hurt. Another reason why he doesn't like me. I'm a brunette…

Tanya's blonde! He must like her. Tanya…that bitch. I was jealous of her.

During the rest of the movie I was thinking of my parents. Are they fighting now that we're gone?

"Bella it's time to go." Jasper said.

We went back home. Our parents were fighting again.

We watched them. I wanted to cry. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I don't know why, I felt calm after he did that.

Charlie noticed we were there.

"Oh hey kids. Why don't you guys go to your room?" He said. My mother looked at us. She looked mad and sad. I left to my room. I took my pj's out and went to take a shower. When I was done I dried my hair and went to sleep.

~*~

I woke up. I was nervous about today. For what Rebecca would do. Jacob. I wonder if he will find out?

I got ready and ate my breakfast. My mother hasn't got out of her room. I went to the living room, she was asleep on the couch. I'm really starting to worry about my parents. What if they do separate? What will happen to our family?

I grabbed my backpack and went outside. Esme just came around the corner.

I went inside and Esme headed toward our school. It was quiet the whole way there. I forgot to say good morning. I didn't even say bye when Esme left. I felt rude once she was gone.

"Bella?" Alice was looking at me. Worried still.

I forced a smile at her. I wasn't so happy today.

"Hey guys." Our group said once we came. Angela was here today. Oh yeah, I'm going to try to get her and Ben together today.

"Rebecca come here." I told her.

"What?" She said as she came to me. I motioned her to follow me and went to the opposite side from where our friends our.

"So did you tell Jacob?"

"No."

"Rachael?"

"No"

"Good. So are you going to try to hook Edward and I up?"

"Yes."

"Please don't."

"Why?"

"Just please don't"

"Fine. I'll just ask him if he likes you, okay?"

"What? N-" The bell rang.

"Bye Bella!" She left running.

"Rebecca!" Oh no. She's going to ask him if he likes me? Isn't more obvious that he will know I like him?

I went with Alice to PE. I told her about everything that happened. Then to get my mind of it Alice and I talked about random stuff. The day passed quickly. I was nervous all day. Thinking about Rebecca and what she told Edward. I looked at her during lunch and math, giving her nervous glances. I didn't have the guts to talk to her.

Thankfully, Jacob didn't ask anything about yesterday. He talked to me today, though but didn't mention anything. I think he forgot. Hopefully he did.

Once school was over, as we were waiting for our cars to come pick us up, Rebecca came up to me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Alice. I gave Alice a tiny smile and left with Rebecca.

"So do you want to know what Edward said if he liked you or not?" She said excitedly.

"Okay." Seems like something good with her excited voice and look.

"Okay, oh my gosh. So I went up to him after forth period and I said,'So…' He was like 'What?'

I said, 'Do you like Bella?' He looked all nervous and everything he's like, 'Ummm…ummm…uuuummm' I was like, 'Just say yes or no' Then he said, 'Ummm…m-maybe… why do you wanna know. I said, 'Just cause, I wanna know. But the tardy bell rang and he's like, 'Oh I gotta go,' and left."

I was happy. But…

"So, is it a yes or no?" I really _really _want to know now.

She squealed." I don't know _yet_. But I'm going to ask him tomorrow again!"

**A/N: **** Ha. How was it guys? Liked it yes or no? **

**I'm going to start updating late now. Maybe. I don't really have time to type up this story anymore and I might quit continuing it…**

**Review!**

.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **** Thanks for all those reviews! I noticed I haven't been saying thank you and I feel so rude. Thank you for all those reviews I haven't thanked for either! **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been so busy working with my mom and stuff. I haven't started typing until like two days ago. What the hell its summer vacation I'm just enjoying before it's over.**

**K, so here's the next chapter. Still thinking bout quiting….**

Chapter 10

I didn't really mind that Rebecca was going to ask Edward if he likes me again. Cause, to me it looks like it's going to be a yes by the way he acted when Rebecca asked him. I'm so happy.

I told Alice that I'll tell her about it later. I bet she knew it's good. By the way I just can't take that smile off my face. What doesn't she know anyway?

When I got home my parents weren't fighting. That's good. But it kind of looked like they were ignoring each other. They were never in the same room together. And at dinner they wouldn't talk to each other. It was very quiet while we ate. Just the sounds of our silverware moving against our plates. Even if they tried to talk to each other it seemed like they would just get angry. They were like grouchy cats. You touch them or something they're going to bite you or a loud "meow!" or growl. You know what I mean? Yeah. I can't stop wondering what's wrong. I hope they don't separate or anything.

My brother and sister noticed I couldn't take my smile off my face. They were all," Why so happy Bella?" And some other questions wondering why I looked all happy

Later on that day I went to Alice's house again. If she comes to my house I'm sure she can feel the tension. I told her about what happened with Rebecca and what Edward said. She seemed excited and squealed like Rebecca. I could help but squeal with her. I was surprised at myself. Alice was all, "I told you so," And, "You should ask him out." I just rolled my eyes. No way I'm _ever _going to do that. I'm too sissy to do it and I'm scared of getting rejected. Who isn't scared of getting rejected when they ask someone out?

_Mike Newton._

Except him?

I was sort of hoping Edward would come out of his room today. Okay well not sorta, _totally_ waiting for him. I kept glancing around and excepting to see him. Alice looked noticed every time and smiled. She knew who was I looking for.

I went back home and my parents were still in ignore-each-other mode. Rosalie saw I _still _had that smile on my face and said," Are you high Bella?" I couldn't help but laugh. I just shook my head. I then went upstairs, took my shower and went to bed. While I was in my bed a question started to form in my head. If Edward says he does like me, what do I do about it? If he doesn't?

~*~

So Rebecca was going to ask Edward again. I was excited. Alice was too. I couldn't wait til school was over to know the answer. We all got out of sixth period and I went to Rebecca. I was becoming impatient for the answer. Rebecca told her sister to go with Jacob. Se left reluctantly. Alice already left to wait. She knew I would tell her later.

"So what did Edward say?" I asked Rebecca all happy and anxious for my answer. She looked at me and her face didn't look happy or anything.

Uh-oh

**(A/N:**** I **_**was **_**going to end it here but I haven't updated in a long time and you guys deserve more**. **Also cause I'm nice like that ;D )**

"I'm sorry Bella," Oh no, my heart was starting to shatter already," He said, he said…said…"

"…he said?"

"He said…he said." She sighed," He said…"

Okay she was getting on my nerves now. What's the freaking answer?! What if she's just playing around and going to say yes? I hope so.

"He said..." I asked impatiently.

"He said…no."

My heart shattered completely.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"I'm sorry Bella." She said again and left.

He doesn't like me. I should've known. Now I wonder why I even thought he would say yes he does like me. I'm so stupid.

There was a lump in my throat. _I will not cry! I will NOT cry!_

I felt someone was watching me. Like when Edward used to look at me. But I gave up hope with him so I didn't look at who it was.

It started raining. Just like the movies when something bad happens it starts raining. Like in movies, too, I felt like going, "_NOOO_!," in the rain.

Stupid.

The lump in my throat got bigger.

I blinked a couple of times, got out my umbrella, gulped and went to Alice. Good thing Edward wasn't there yet.

"What happened Bella?" Alice said once I got to her. I still must look sad.

"You don't know?" I said.

"No…"

"Come on Alice. You always know." She should. But I was to sad to even care.

"He said yes! I knew he would! No need to fake being sad and surprise me Bella! I always know!" She started jumping in happiness.

I smiled a very tiny smile. "Your wrong this time. I'm not faking." I whispered.

She stopped jumping. "What?"

"He said he doesn't like me." My voice broke. She hugged me but I softly pushed her away. If she did I would start crying. Like I said, I will not cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella."

I sighed." It's okay, Alice." No it wasn't. I don't know why I said that.

"I swear I had a feeling he would say yes. Guess he changed his mind. Mm-hmm, no wonder. Ahh…" I looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing." Esme's car came. Alice and I went inside. Edward came running. Where was he?…

EPOV **(****A/N:**** Yay!)**

I was nervous to go to fifth period today. Rebecca asked me yesterday if I like Bella and I'm sure she would ask again. I would know.

I wonder…Why did she ask me if I like Bella? How did she find out?

Rebecca came in line, waiting for our fifth period teacher. Good she's not going to ask. At least not now.

When fifth period was over I knew she would come to me so I waited outside.

"So Edward, make it quick this time, do you like Bella?" Rebecca questioned.

What do I say? Yes? No? Does Bella like _me?_ If she doesn't and I say yes? What would she think? The whole school would know. Especially if it got to big mouth Jessica.

"No." I lied. I was a good liar.

For some reason, Rebecca's expression looked shocked. Like she was expecting a yes…

I turned and left.

~*~

School was over. I didn't want to wait for Esme with Alice and Bella right now. Strangely, I was scared to go.

So I went with some of my friends that stay after school to wait for their parents to pick them up like me.

"Yo, Edward!" One of them said.

"Edward!" They all said. And continued their conversation. I was only paying half attention. I was looking at Bella. In public again, for once.

She was with Rebecca. Rebecca told her something that made her sad. Then Rebecca left and Bella just stood there. It looked like she wanted to cry.

I wanted to run to her and hug her, telling her everything is alright.

Finally she left and went to Alice.

"Edwarddddddaaa." Someone said.

"Oh yeah sure." I said.

All my friends laughed at something and I joined, not knowing what they were laughing at. I wasn't paying _half_ attentionlike I thought I was. I wasn't paying attention at _all._

I looked at where Bella was again but she wasn't there or Alice. I then noticed Esme's car was already there and I ran to it. I went inside.

Esme drove away from the school and it all clicked.

Rebecca asked me if Bella liked me because Bella _does _like me and wants to know if I like her back.

Bella looked sad at what Rebecca said because what she said was I didn't like her.

I looked at Bella. She didn't notice because since she was looking out the window with a…

Heartbroken face. Like she wanted to cry.

Fuck.

I screwed up.

BPOV

Esme dropped me off at my house. I spent the whole time there fighting my tears that wanted to spill over. I looked out the window so Alice or Esme, and Edward wouldn't notice.

Once I got inside I didn't greet my parents, since they were fighting. Which made my day worse and were threatening my tears to spill over more.

I ran upstairs.

"What's wrong Bella? Is your high over?" Rosalie said. Not helping.

"Rosalie." Jasper scolded.

"Why are you sad Bella? I can feel it." He said.

"It's just that our parents are fighting again." My voice was _very _sad. And my voice broke again. That's part of the truth.

Now Rosalie was concerned too. They both hugged me. I fought my tears again.

As I was going to my room, Jasper knew there was something else wrong. As if he knew I was heartbroken too. Weird…

I closed my door, locked it, kicked off my shoes and jumped on the bed.

I couldn't fight my tears anymore.

I cried my heart out.

**A/N:**** I will try to update the next chapter sooner than this one. **

**More reviews will make me try even harder! :]**

**~iLovetastic**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! K, so I said I would do my best to update earlier and here you go. :]**

Chapter 11

I cried a lot after Edward said he didn't like me. I don't even know why it hurt so much. Its like I love him or something. I'm thirteen and I believe you don't fall in love at that age. I was thirteen. I'm fourteen now and I'm in eight grade. Not that much of a difference so I still don't believe I loved him. It was just a crush…maybe. Deep down inside I know I still like him. It's weird cause I like him then I don't. On and off, on and off. It's weird. Even Alice get annoyed. She's like, "You like him or what?! Make up your mind! You making mine go crazy!"

Well I think I still like him. Kinda. I just don't know anymore. I do get jealous when I see him with Tanya…She's been with him more lately. I get so pissed. Every time I see him with her in my mind I go Get the fuck away from him. Go away. Go away! When I say the go away part it's like I actually expect to leave as if I can control her with my mind. Pathetic.

Close to the end of seventh grade, stupid Tyler overheard Rebecca and I talking about Edward.

_Flashback*  
_  
"_So Bella do you still like Edward?"  
"Kinda."  
"What you like Edward?" Tyler said.  
I thought, 'Oh shit'  
"No Tyler. What the fuck? Why would I? I like some guy you don't know."  
"Sure." He said sarcastically and smiled an evil smile. I know what that meant.  
Great now he's going to tell people I like Edward and it will get around school. I gasped. Oh God please don't let it go to Jessica!  
_  
_Next Day  
__  
"Hey Bella. So you like Edward?" One of Tyler's friend said. Inside my head I groaned. Oh man, how many people has he told???  
"No I don't. When did he tell you that?"  
"Today when school started."  
"Well he's lying don't believe him." Wow I can be a good liar when I want to be.  
"Okay…well peace out." He left._

_Later at lunch I went to Tyler. I'm going to make a big sacrifice.  
"Tyler. What the hell why are you telling people I like him when I don't?"  
"You do."  
"No I don't. Look, if you keep your mouth shut I'll give you…um…fifty dollars. And tell your friends that you already told about it that you were just kidding." Fifty dollars. I'll sacrifice that to keep the gossip about me liking Edward going around.  
"Okay!" He said eagerly.  
__  
End Flashback* _

Yeah I actually gave him fifty dollars. It sure did keep him mouth shut. But it did get to one of my friends that surely knew it was true. I couldn't get him to believe the lie that I don't like Edward. Even for fifty dollars. Psh. Like that would make someone believe you. It's like going," Will you believe that I'm telling the truth for fifty dollars?"

Ha. Like someone would do that. Well…maybe. People are doing anything for money these days. I kinda did something like that with Tyler.

Jacob.

He found out. Cause of Tyler, obviously. He found out that was what Rebecca and I were talking about. He was my friend more after that.

He, Alice and Angela were my only true friends. I didn't really consider the others in my group my real friends. Like real real friends. They were just people I hung out with. I didn't really know that much about them and I don't really trust them.

~*~

Sigh.

School. Again. Man. I don't want to get up right now. I'm so sleepy.

Five minutes. Just five more minutes.

_Honk! Honk!_

Oh shit! Five minutes was more like forty!

I got up and dressed as quick as I could. Went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth everywhere once and put my hair in a messy ponytail. I didn't eat breakfast.

"Bye mother!" I didn't wait much for an answer. She was sleeping still. She sleeps later now that my brother and sister can drive. My dad was already at work. They still fought sometimes but u guess they're staying together for us- Jasper Rosalie and I.

I grabbed my backpack and went straight out the door and ran. I almost tripped on the way. I threw open the car door and closed it. I was breathing hard.

"Sorry Esme." I said gasping.

"It's okay honey."

I sighed, finally catching my breath from my short lap. I looked at Alice and smiled. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me for my lateness and was smiling back.

I shrugged at her like telling her whatever. We didn't talk in car now. Knowing Esme and Edward would hear since it's so quiet in this car.

She dropped us off as always. Same old same old.

Thanks for my oversleeping we had to run to class so we won't be late.

Thanks to my consular - she changed my schedule after the first three weeks of eight grade, don't know why- I didn't have any classed with Alice anymore. (I waved goodbye to her.)

Thanks to her or whoever made my schedule twice didn't put me in a class with Edward.

For good and bad.

~*~

Jacob's second period class was right next to mine. Most of his classes were by mine. Which was weird and awesome at the same time. We were walking to second period. Then I heard somebody squeal. At first I thought it was Alice. But come on she's my bestest friend and I knew squeal. I hear them mostly_ all _the times. Hyper pixie.

This squeal was too different, it was almost flirty.

I looked around just in time to see Tanya jump into Edward's arms.

Ouch.

And kiss his cheek.

Double ouch.

I looked away quickly.

But Jacob noticed.

"You know Bella you should be over him by now."

I sighed "I know. But I just can't"

He grabbed my hand. Okay…now I felt weird.

"I'm right here you know. I won't ever hurt you. Always count on me."

….

He let go of my hand and scratched his head.

"Okay now I feel weird. But it's the truth. See you later.

He left to his class. And I did too.

~*~

"Out of all those people, who do you think doesn't belong in the popular club?" Alice asked. Yeah we still call it that. It stuck.

"Erick. He's too like… I don't know." I answered.

"Like…chess club type…like…"

"You know what I mean?"

"Yeah just can't really explain it."

"Yeah." Alice agreed.

"He's not hot or anything alike as the others or anything like that is what you guys mean." Angela said.

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Why is he even there?" I questioned.

"Don't know don't care." Alice answered.

"I think it's because he's been friends with them since elementary and um he's like best friends with Tyler or something." Was what Angela said.

"But he's like so…nerdy." Alice said.

"Well I am too." I said, kind of offended. I was known as a nerd in this school.

"No, your just smart. Maybe you _should_ change your clothes. T-shirts and jeans," she shook her head, "Na-uh. You could wear something better but you wear them t-shirts. Show of those curves you have. Y'know? Wear like fashion clothes and be like, 'Boom babay'!" Alice said. I rolled my eyes. She never approves of my 'fashion'. Though I might consider it…make me popular. Ugh never. I still want to be for Edward. I cant ever get him outta my head.

"Eric doesn't even wear fashion or the beauty you supposed to have to be popular." Angela said.

"He's an ugly fuck." Jacob said. When he did he get here?

"My point exactly. With the glasses and acne and those suspenders." Alice said.

"Yeah." Angela and I agreed.

"Totally shouldn't be there." I said.

"Eric you loser!" Jacob yelled. All the people at the popular club table turned there heads, looking around. My friends and I acted natural. Then they turned back around having no idea that Jacob was the one who yelled it. We laughed.

"What was that for guys?" Rebecca said. Rachael and Conner looking at us. Ben was absent.

I never got to hook Angela and him up. I _tried _to though. Guess I'm just not a hooker-upper.

Hooker. Hehehe…

Jacob and the rest of us shrugged. That was our answer to Rebecca.

Then the lunch bell rang. We all threw our lunch away and headed for class. I said goodbye to everyone and headed to my next class with Jacob, Angela and Conner.

~*~

"Bye Bella. Sorry I couldn't go to your house today. I'll go tomorrow I promise." Alice said.

"It's alright Alice. Bye." She was going to the dentist today and then to Seattle.

The Mercedes went away and I went inside my home. I did my homework and ate dinner later on. Dinner was now a quiet event. My parents hardly speak to each other. It drives me crazy.

When I was done I washed the dishes and went to my room.

After a while heard you I heard a lot of yelling. I heard my dad's heavy footsteps up the stairs. I'm tired of this shit. I'm going to see what's wrong with my mom.I went downstairs to see her.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just tired being here! You barely see the sun here and you know how much I love the sun. There's barely any places to go, there is but they are miles away. Your father is barely with us since we've been here. He's is always at the station or fishing or watching his sports or with friends. Our relationship is working out anymore. I always stay here in the house since there is no jobs around here and I'm sick of staying inside! Outside is just rain. Rain and more rain! Or snow.  
It's been three years and I'm not sure if I can take it anymore. I'm just so depressed honey." She said. She put her head in her hands.

I was surprised at what she said. I never even knew she felt that way. She doesn't show it. She always had a blank expression or something to hide it. I hugged my mom, trying to comfort her.  
"It's okay mom I feel the same way. I'm getting pretty tired of the rain, too." She sniffed. I was. I mean, I like Forks and everything. It's beautiful and all but the weather. I do want to go back to Phoenix but I also want to stay here. Like I want to go back but take my friends with me. That's impossible. I still wish though.

She half smiled. "If your dad and I were to separate, who will you chose to go with?" That's a hard question. Well I need my mom for girl advice…like when I'm going to have my period and stuff like that…

"You." I said. I would like to stay with my dad too but…Sigh.

Her smile grew.

"Go to sleep Bella boo it's late."

"Okay."

I went to bed.

Then I had the weirdest dream…

I was in bed but my mom was packing my stuff.

"What you doin' mom?"

"Packing your stuff. We're going back to Phoenix."

"Wha? Why?" I said sleepily.

"Cause I'm tired of being here. I've been here too long without expressing my feelings. At least not you or Rosalie or Jasper but I did with your dad, but he don't care. He wants to stay here. I understand him though. He can't get his job back in Phoenix. And he gets paid more here in this little town and being Police Chief then being a normal police officer in Phoenix. But he doesn't understand I don't like being here. It's why we always fight. " Ahh. They first started fighting like five months ago…Okay I am totally not dreaming.

"He's been begging me to stay here all that time we've been fighting but I just can't be here any longer. And I'm taking you with me…Jasper and Rosalie will stay here." She said. My heart felt broken. My family is separating.

She took my suitcase and bag and took me downstairs with her.

Charlie and the rest of my family were down there. All with sad faces.

"Please Renee. Don't do this please. _Don't._" Charlie whispered.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I can't do this anymore."

"Renee…"

Then the yelling started. My dad begging. Well I really didn't know. I was covering my ears with my tears falling down my cheeks. Jasper and Rosalie came to me and we all group hugged. We knew this was probably the last time we will see each other in a long time. This just made me cry more. But not as much with Jasper there. Being 'macho' he didn't cry. Rosalie was though.

"Shh Bella. Don't worry we'll see each other soon." Jasper said.

"Soon? How would you know?" I asked him. He looked pained.

"We can visit." Rosalie said.

"Yeah we can drive." Jasper agreed.

"All the way to Phoenix?"

"Well Jasper and I can save up to go on a plane to Phoenix." Rosalie said.

"It's more than one plane." I said, remembering how we came here.

"Well fuck this is hard." Rosalie said.

"I'm sure our parents can make us visit." Jasper said.

"Yeah like summer vacation." Rosalie said. We all smiled sad smiles. I knew they could go with me but it's a hard choice. Rosalie is with Emmett and Jasper is planning to ask out Alice. I don't know when though. And both of them will attend college soon. They already made plans to go a college around here.

Renee hugged Jasper and Rosalie with lots of tears. "I'll miss you. Remember I still love you guys. So much. I know you guys can't go with me." Renee said.

"You don't have to do this, Renee." Charlie said.

"Yes I do!"

"That's what you said when we got married." Charlie whispered with a heart-broken expression.

"Let's go Bella." Renee said. I hugged Jasper and Rosalie again and my mom grabbed my arm heading out the door. She handed me the bag and suitcase for me to carry. I looked at my dad and he looked at me.

"Renee…" He whispered in a begging voice.

"Just let me go Charlie. It didn't work out okay? I really, really _hate _Forks!" My mother said. (**A/N: **** Remember this from Twilight? Yup only Renee said it. But she did say it first right? In the book it said in Bella's POV she repeated the words from her mother…) **That did it. My dad let her go. My mom took the car and left. My tears were flowing at a rapid speed. I can't believe I'm actually leaving…

"_If your dad and I were to separate, who will you chose to go with?" _

…_._

"_You."_

My mom planned this. It was actually my choice…

"I'm so sorry Bella. I just had to do this." My mother said, looking at me through the review mirror.

I didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry." She said again.

We drove the hour way Port Angels, to the airport and got the tickets on the exact next flight to Seattle. Once we were there my mom made sure our car will be delivered to Phoenix.

I looked at the time to see it was 7:30 a.m...

The time Esme was supposed to pick me up from school…

Alice.

I didn't say good-bye to her…

To known of my friends.

Nobody except my parents.

Edward...oh no.

My tears just kept on flowing more and more.

I really hoped this was a dream. A nightmare, most likely.

**A/N: This chapter was pretty sad. And time went fast too. I'm just hurrying up so they can grow-up. After this they will :] **_**Finally.**_** Or do you guys want the next chapter in Edward's point of view for what happened with Tanya?**

**Some stuff in here was pointless, at least to me but I didn't know how to start it off or lead to the end so I just kept typing and typing stuff hehehe *scratches head and forces a smile***

**It was long and I hoped you guys liked it.**

**Review. I love reading them.**

**I especially want to read the ones for this one :]**

**And I need your guyses choice to see if you want the next one in Edward's point of view or just let them grow up.**

**Oh andada I'm not planning on quitting anymore :]**

**~iLovetastic**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Thanks for those reviews guys! Not much of you answered if you wanted them to grow up or if you wanted Edward's point of view next. But the ones who did answer only said Edward's point of view so here it is. It's pretty short. **

**Once again thank you! :]**

***Gives chocolate chip cookies* x)**

Chapter 12  EPOV

We were at Bella's house waiting for her to come out. She was probably just late like yesterday. No big deal. Or maybe she's just absent or something. She hasn't been absent though. Okay why am I worrying about her now? I decided to get over her for sure after what happened. I ruined my chance to be with her. Well where even now. We ruined both of our chances. Argh!

I no longer have feelings for her. Or at least, I'm trying to convince myself that I don't. Just by thinking that I think I'm over her.

Esme honked again.

"She's gone…" Alice whispered. Who's gone?

"Who?"

"Bella."

"Who_?" _I must be hearing wrong.

"Bella."

"_WHO?!_'

"Bella!" She said frustrated and sad. She's lying. She is lying. I don't believe it.

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling. I _know._"

"You and your stupid feelings." I muttered. Usually when she says," I have a feeling," She's always right. But I don't want to believe it.

"Bella can't be gone, honey. If she did Renee would have told me and she would have said good- bye."

"Yeah she would have said goodbye." I agreed.

"I'll go check." Alice said.

"I'll go with you." My mom said.

"I'll…," I hesitated, well this will be proof if she really left," go, too."

They both looked surprised.

"What?" I asked. They shook their heads.

Esme rang the door bell. It took a while. A police cruiser came around and parked at the house.

"Aw man. What did we do?" I asked frightened. Why is a police cruiser here?

"Its Charlie, stupid." Alice said. Oh. Ha. Right. I forgot he was the police Chef of Forks.

"Good morning, Charlie. Where's Bella?" Esme said as Charlie approached. His face fell.

"Bella's gone. She left earlier this morning with her mom. They went back to Phoenix." He answered sadly. Then he looked up like he was fighting tears.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Charlie." Esme whispered.

"Yeah…"He smiled a watery smile.

"Well I'm so very sorry. I have to get my kids to school now. I'll come back to talk to you later okay?"

"Okay." He said.

We went back to the car. Esme drove off. Everyone was quiet. Except for Alice. She was sobbing quietly.

I…I just can't believe it. She's gone? She can't be. No…

My heart ached. Not for sick reasons though. It was because of Bella.

Obviously I wasn't over her.

I felt so stupid now. I regretted for not sitting in the back with Alice and her so I could be by Bella. I regretted not to come out when she was there. I regretted not to come over to here house anymore. I regretted not to look at her. I regretted not talking to her anymore. Well, I barely used to talk to her but still. I regretted not to sit by her at lunch when I had the chance. I regretted not asking her out again. I regretted not to just quit being popular so I could be with her. I regretted saying no when Rebecca asked me if I liked her. I regretted to ever ignore her. I regretted so much things.

~*~

School went by so slow. I just couldn't stop thinking of Bella and all the stuff I could have done for her. To be with her. Or at least just be friends with her. I thought so much things about Bella.

I felt so stupid. I couldn't bear the image that came up in my mind with her being with someone else.

My friends bothered me all day.

They said a lot of, "Edward dude? What's wrong?", "Hello Edward we're talking to you and, "Damn Edward's what's up with you today?" I just shrugged every time. That was my answer all day. I didn't talk at all. I felt… so _broken _inside for some reason I can't explain.

The girl who bugged me the most was Tanya. Ugh. I hate it when she jumps or squeals at me. She wants me to be her boyfriend. She's wanted me to be for a long time. But no.

"What's wrong Edward?" She said all day. Well she is a family friend. I just answered her so she will stop bothering me

"Is it a girl Edward?"

"Yeah."

"What's up with her?"

"I ruined my chance with her." It was true.

"I'm always here for you Edward. Remember that. I'll be your girl any day." She said. I didn't answer.

Fuck _her_ I want _Bella_.

~*~

When I went home Alice was doing was crying. I heard her since her room is right in front of mine.

I was surprised when I tear went down my cheek.

But then I didn't care.

I straight out cried to.

I realized it's what I've been wanting to do all day.

Then Emmett came in.

"Are you crying?" I jumped and wiped my tears.

"No." But my voice cracked. Damn since when wasn't I a good liar?

"Dude only girls cry."

"I'm not fucking crying!" I shouted. I didn't want Emmett to know. He'll bother me a lot of he knew.

"Sure…" Emmett said and closed the door.

Rosalie and Jasper came later on. Alice went to them. I didn't. I just stayed at the top of the stairs at a part they can't see me at.

"Is Bella really gone?" Alice said. Her voice cracked. Jasper hugged her and but her in his lap.

"Yeah. She left earlier this morning. Like at 3 a.m. I don't know but they left pretty early .Renee took Bella with her. My mom was tired of being here. It was so sad to see Renee and Bella leave."

Alice started sobbing again. Jasper patted her back. Emmett was quiet. Everyone was. And sad.

I left to my room. So she was really gone.

I loved her. I actually did. I don't doubt that now. I don't care about my age. I love Bella.

I always have and always will.

**A/N: ****Awwwww. Poor Edward. :/**

**Well next chapter will be in Bella's point of view and as a grown up. Well not a grown up grown up but 17  
**

**You guys know what to do ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** Gracias for the reviews :D**

**Kay here ya go, chapter trese** **;)**

Chapter 13

_Three years later_

I missed my friends so much. And the _rest_ of my family

Especially Alice Rosalie and Jasper.

Edward. Sigh. After three years I _still_ like him.

I cried so much the first week I was here. But crying won't help get my friends back.

I decided to change. I changed my clothes and looks.

If Alice ever saw me again she will approve.

Rosalie and Jasper were proud. I was finally popular.

But there was no Edward to notice me.

Damn! Can't he just get out of my head for one minute? He's freaking miles away now.

Jasper and Rosalie visited the first summer of my being back here. They were here all summer. But after that they only visited only once a year since they attend college. I missed them.

I used to wish I could come to Phoenix with my friends. But now I just want to go back to _Forks. _ I couldn't believe that I missed the rain and snow. The city is just…so _weird _to me now. And I used to think that about Forks.

Renee was happy. Again. In Forks she hardly smiled but here she was just so happy. She was out a lot but she always had time for me. She recently got married too. I was thinking about going back to Forks cause it doesn't feel right. Phil is nice and all but he's not my dad _dad_. I feel like I'm betraying Charlie or something. It's weird. It's been only three years and she's already married, _re-_married_._ The other thing is that we're living in the house Renee and _Charlie _bought when they got married and now Phil's living here? How could my mom be okay with that? . I didn't like it but at least she's happy with him. She gives him goo goo eyes and it creeps me out.

I went to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. Renee was there already. All happy and everything. She's like permanently high now. Ha ha.

I got my bowl and cereal, poured my milk and went to sit down.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Helloooo Bella." She sang. O_kay._ She's happier than usual. I looked at her with a curios face.

She sat down, smiling hugely.

"Mom…are you using botox or something?"

"O_h_, "she laughed,"God _no._ Don't be silly Bella. I just got really good news. I only need Phil here so I can tell you."

"Why don't you just tell me right now?" _Knock knock. _

Somebody opened the door. "Sweetheart I'm home." Phil said.

Um when you knock somebody has to answer and it's _honey _I'm home, I thought.

Renee smiled at me ,"I will in a couple of seconds." She jumped up and kissed Phil all passionately. I looked away. _Ew_. Can't they do that somewhere else? Get a hotel room. Somewhere where I'm not in the same building.

I looked back at them.

Still kissing. I looked away

I looked again.

Still kissing.

Ugh.

Again.

_Still _kissing.

I cleared my throat. "Hello! I'm right here."

"Oh right." Renee said. What? She forget I was here or something?

"Hey Bill. I mean Phil." I said and smiled a tight smile. _Don't kiss me mother in front of me._ I added mentally.

"Hello Bella. You forget about the world when your with someone you love." He smiled down at Renee. She smiled back.

"Ha. Yeah…" Weird.

"So…what's the good news?" They both smiled hugely. Oh no.

"Mom don't tell me your pregnant! Y'know your not supposed to get pregnant after your forty!"

They both stared at we with wide eyes.

"Bella I am _not_ pregnant! We have some other great news." They both smiled hugely again. What's the good news then?

"Well Phil and I just bought a house in Florida! Can you believe it? You'll like Jacksonville so much. We found the most perfect house, it's yellow with white trim and a big white porch. It has a nice huge oak tree in the front, you'll have your own bathroom and it's so close to the beach we can walk over there. And since Phil is a baseball major and travels a lot, he won't be able to as and will be able to be around so much more. Spend half time with him and with you. Oh my gosh", she put her hand to her chest like she was going to cry," I'm just _so _happy!"

Moving _all _the way to Florida? To the other side of the freaking country?! Hell to the no! Phil around more time? That just mean having more um cough _love_ if you know what I mean.

"Uh…can I just go back to Forks?"

"What? Why?" My mom said sadly.

"Well I don't really want to go all the way to _Florida._ And I haven't seen Charlie in three years." I haven't, sadly. He never came with Jasper and Rosalie. They say he's just too hurt.

"Well if it's what you want." Phil said. My mother looked at me sadly.

"Your right Bella, you haven't seen your dad. A-," she took a deep breath, "Are you sure you really want to go to _Forks? _It's so rainy and snowy wand just too _cold._"

"Mom I want to see my old friends again too," And Edward," To tell you the truth I've been missing Forks and I _really _want to go back."

"Okay." My mom whispered.

~*~

My mother drove me to the airport. Oh my God! I'm going back to Forks! I just can't believe it! I'm so excited but at the same time I'm sad. I'm the last child Renee has left. That's with her. Well, she had to let me go sometime. I was sad that I was leaving my friends but not that much.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go?" She has been asking me that a lot now.

"Yes mom. I _want _to go. I gotta go the plane is here. I love you mom"

" I love you too…Tell Charlie I said hi."

We hugged and kissed each others cheeks. When we pulled away she had watery eyes. I did too. I didn't want to leave my mom but I _really_ wanted to see Charlie, Jasper and Rosalie. Alice….Edward. I grabbed my two suitcases and a bag. Before I entered the thingy you go in to go to the plane I took one last look at my mom. She wiped her tears and waved goodbye at me. I smiled a watery smile and waved back, then left.

~*~

I arrived at Port Angels. I was outside and waiting for Charlie. He was really excited that I was coming back. He already gotten me registered at Forks High School.

I spotted his cruiser. I didn't want to go home in _that_ but what the hell. I really wanted to get a new car so I'll be able to go in it instead of in a cruiser.

I saw him coming to me and I ran to him.

"Dad!" I yelled happily.

"Bells!" He laughed as I hugged him.

"How ya doin' kid? Here let me help you." He grabbed my bag and one suitcase.

"I'm good. Better now." I grinned. He grinned back.

Charlie wasn't talkative but he talked to me a lot on our way home.

Then finally I arrived at the peach colored home I missed so much. I went inside and upstairs to my old room. It looked the same. Oh how I missed everything here.

I unpacked and was glad Charlie let me do it in peace. Renee would be all hoping me and stuff. I rather like to do it alone.

When I finished I went around the house. Looking at everything I left three years ago. I went to Rosalie and Jasper's room and it was the same. Just a couple of things were changed. They weren't here. They'll be coming next weekend though. They visit often. Their college is in Seattle. They will be graduating soon. Yay them.

"Hey Bells come here. I got something for you." He said. Hmm I wonder what. I went downstairs.

"Dad where are you?"

"In the garage."

I went to the garage. He was there waiting.

"Well I haven't gave you anything for your last three birthdays….so I got you this." He pulled off a sheet of a nice black 1998 Honda Civic.

"Oh my _gosh _dad! Thank you." I hugged him again.

"You welcome." I went around the car, admiring it.

"My dad it must of cost a lot."

"Not really. It used to be my car. My mom gave it to me but I didn't use it much after I married your mom." He said. There was a sad tone in it. Cause my mom. Yep. I guess he hasn't gotten over her.

"Oh yeah, she said hi."

He smiles." Go ahead and drive it around, I'll be going to the station." And he left in his cruiser.

I happily got in my car and drove it around. I noticed that Charlie didn't have much in his refrigerator so I went to the market and bought some groceries. I got home and put everything away and just left the stuff out I needed to cook with. When I was done making diner I decided I wanted to go see Alice…

**A/N****: Hmmm wonder what's next? *commercial booming voice* Find out in the next chapter of **_**NOW NOTICED **_**xP**

**Did you guys expect a rusty old red truck instead of a honda civic? Lol**

**I didn't make her have the truck cause well...idk i just didn't feel like it x]**

**I'll update as soon as I get 10 reviews. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** Thanks so much guys :D**

**Here's your next chap  
**

Chapter 14

I went outside the back door and to the fence. I was going to bring my car over there but I wanted to jump the fence again. Like old times. But once I got to the fence I remembered Jasper and Rosalie used to pass me over it. Shit well, I'll try myself. I climbed the fence slowly, making sure I won't fall. Then I jumped down.

"Yes!" I shouted to myself. I looked at the fence. A piece of my jeans. Aw man…they got ripped. I look at my behind…there was a big hole there showing my pink underwear.

"Damn it!" I jumped the fence again and went back inside to get an other pair of skinny jeans. I threw the other ones away. Good thing they were old.

This time I left in the car. I didn't want to risk these jeans. I went in their driveway. I got out went to the door and took a deep breath, then knocked.

_Knock knock. _A while later…

_Knock knock._

Are they even here?

_Knock knock._

_BANG BANG BANG._

No need to get impatient Isabella, if they're not there they're not there, I thought to myself. I looked through the window. The furniture is still there. Maybe they went out. I looked through the window of the car garage. I couldn't see, it was dark. I feel like some stalker looking through their windows so I just left. Sigh. I felt disappointed. I really wanted to see Alice.

~*~

"Bella are you here?" Charlie said as he opened the door. I didn't answer. I was going to scare him.

"RAWR!" I said as Charlie went in the kitchen.

"HOLY SHIT! " He stuck out his gun. I almost peed in my pants.

"Whoa whoa don't shoot me Charlie. I'm sorry." I put my hands up. That was a bad idea. I feel stupid now. He's a cop. Duh….Since when did he curse?

"Gosh Bella you scared the crap out of me! Don't do that again." He said as he put his gun away.

We both laughed breathlessly. We scared each other. I almost got shot. Whew.

"Got you good." I grinned. He glared at me.

"Okay…um I need the go to the restroom now." I said. When I said I almost peed in my pants I was serious. I was holding it in. Okay too much information.

I went back to the kitchen and served Charlie dinner. We talked about how was his day at the station and stuff. Then I remembered something.

"Dad have you seen the Cullen's?"

"Um we don't really talk much so I don't know."

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"Err, two weeks ago?"

"Hmm." I picked our empty plates and washed the dishes.

"Thanks Bells. That was good." He said and he left to watch his sports.

I went upstairs to my bedroom, turned on the computer and e-mailed my mom. After that I took a shower. Extra time since it was my first day tomorrow.

"Night Dad."

"Good night Bella. Ready for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

I went to bed.

~*~

_Beep beep beep._

Stupid alarm. I hate that sound.

_Beep beep beep._

"Gosh shut up!" I turned it off. I looked around. Why am I at Charlie's?

It took me a moment. Oh right. I'm back. I'm back…

And today's the first day of Forks High! I got up quickly.

I put on a hot pink and black plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and my all black converse. One shoe had my name in hot pink graffiti with a thing sticking it's tongue out. It looked awesome.

I put my hair in a high ponytail and left my bangs straight instead to the side like I usually do.

I grabbed my LG xenon phone, keys and went downstairs.

"Hey Bells gotta go. Have a nice day at school."

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"I already did. Thank you." And with that he left.

I ate _my_ breakfast and drove to my new school. On the way I was imagining the way my friends will react when they see that I'm back. I was excited to finally come see them after three long years.

I found a parking spot and went out. People were looking at me.

I heard,

"I wonder who that is."

"I've never seen someone go here with that car.

"Daaaammmnnnn she's hot."

"_Mamacita._"

"Isabella Swan? That nerd? She changed a lot." I heard jealousy in that one.

"She must be Isabella Swan. She's one hot babe now."

I rolled my eyes as I went to the office.

"Well hello there. Can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan."

"Right." She went through her desk until she found the right papers.

"Here's your schedule. And a map of the school." She kept babbling as she highlighted the best way to each class.

"Okay and here's a paper each of your teachers have to sign and you shall bring it back by the end of school. Have a good day." She said and smiled. I smiled back and left. The bell rang. It's the same weird sound as elementary school. I went to my first period. Mr. Mason. I took a while to get there. I was pretty lost.

"Hello. You are?" Mr. Mason asked.

"Isabella Swan."

"The daughter of Chief Swan. Ha ha ha welcome back!" I blushed as everyone looked at me and he sent me to a seat in the back.

"Hi." Some boy said as I was packing my stuff and was getting ready to go to my next class. I looked at him. Skin problems…that hair. Eric!

"Eric, right? You changed." Not really. Just the clothes. Finally. Still don't belong in the popular club if you still are. He grinned. Ha.

"Yeah. What's your next class?"

"Er, Mr. Jefferson in building six."

"I'm going to building four…Want me to show you the way?"

"N-"

"Great let's go." I narrowed my eyes but went with him anyway.

"Okay here it is. Good luck. I hope we have other classes together." He said and left. _I _hope not. The next classes went fast. I didn't pay attention. They were really behind compared to my old school in Phoenix. A lot of people talked to me today. I haven't seen Alice or Edward all day though. Angela either. None of the people in my old group except Conner. He was in the popular group now. I talked to him as we walked to lunch.

"So um what happened to our old group?"

"Rebecca, Rachael and Jacob went to the new school in La Push for high school, since they live there. They made the elementary school and middle school too. K-8. I wonder why they didn't make a schools in La Push before…Angela and Ben are absent…I don't know why Alice isn't here though. Edward hasn't been here either. For like a week now."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"No…they probably moved or something. I don't know I haven't talked to Alice since we've been in high school."

"You guys aren't hanging out anymore?"

"We do. We sit at the same table but don't really talk. Just like hi and stuff"

"Oh well thanks for the info."

"No prob." We got in line and bought our lunch. He took me to the popular club. I don't know why I still call it that. Aren't I supposed to get like an invitation from Loren or Jessica in forth grade? Ha ha. Conner went to sit with some girl in the table.

"Well hey Bella." Mike said.

"Hey." Jessica and Lauren said.

"Hey." I smiled. Guess I'll be hanging out with them for now. Until Angela or Alice comes back. I just really hope she didn't move.

"You changed Bella." Lauren said.

"Yeah." Jessica agreed.

"You look hot now." Mike said.

"_Mmm hmmm._" Tyler said. Jessica and Lauren glared.

"Well yeah…" I didn't know what to say. We just talked about whatever after that. I pretended I was paying attention. I was just like…"Oh yeah?" ,"Really?" ," I know huh." ,"Totally."

I wasn't excepting my day to go like this. I wanted to see my old friends not my old annoying classmates. But they were pretty cool now that I got to know them. I could tell Lauren didn't like me though. She pretended too but I can see she doesn't. Like I care. Mike was following me all day. Tyler did too when he got the chance. Did I mention Eric? Him too. They all glared at each other. Like some stupid competition to who gets me first. This was going to be annoying.

I hung out with Jessica for the rest of the day. She was cool I guess.

Finally the day was over. I was really _really _disappointed.

Where the hell is Alice and Edward?

**A/N:**** OMG so did Alice and Edward move? What do u guys think?**

**I bet you guys hope not. I hope not either xP Lol. **

**I'll try to update soon. I'm currently working on the next chapter.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****Hello my readers! Thanks for those reviews.**

**And the one who gave me a lot…you know who your are ;)**

Chapter 15

_Three days later_

I was on my way to school today. Ben came after my first day of school. He was surprised at how I looked now. Everyone was. I've had a _lot_ of guys ask me out during just my _three_ days here. Like fifteen guys a day. Wowzers. A record. I think I rejected almost all of them by now. Tyler Mike and Eric still haven't made a move. I'll be expecting them to soon.

Angela finally came too. Today barely. She was just happy to see me. I was surprised that even though we're in eleventh grade Ben and her still haven't gone out. They're still attracted to each other. I can see that. But nobody's made a move. Unlike me and Edward…Whatever.

I wonder though, nobody's asked me why I left without saying goodbye. I asked Angela and she said Alice told her that my mom decided to leave like at last minute. So Alice knew. Another wonder…is she and Jasper together yet? I asked her what happened to Alice and she said that she just disappeared like I did. Sigh. I guess she did move. I wish her parents decided to go on last minute vacation. Ha ha. Like that will happen. Would it? It could I guess.

It was Friday. The last school day of the week and I was on my way home from school. Angela, Ben and I have talked a lot. About the stuff and gossip that happened when I left. I missed out on many stuff. Only if Renee could have stayed with Charlie.

When I got home I made dinner and went out on my backyard. I looked at Alice's house expecting a car to be there to know she and her family was.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the front door.

I ran inside. "I'm here dad."

"Oh, hey. Dinner ready?"

"Yeah, come to the kitchen."

We went to the table and ate.

"How was work?"

"Good. Um Jasper and Rosalie called earlier and said they couldn't come."

"Awww _what?_"

"I know. They had to do something…"

"Oh." My face went down. Is it so hard to come here? Can't they just come really quick and say hi to me? Hello I'm back. They haven't seen me in like what…seven months? Why isn't anyone I really want to see here?

"Don't be so disappointed Bells. They said they can come Wednesday." My face went back up and I smiled brightly. Charlie smiled back.

We finished eating. I washed the dishes and went to my room.

~*~

_Yawnnn. _Stupid sun get out of my window.

Sun?

_Sun?_

_In Forks?_

I jumped up and looked out the window. The sun is out!

I put on some shorts and a red short sleeved shirt.

Charlie was gone. At work. Guess I'm alone.

I looked outside the window that faced the backyard. No car or sign someone was home. Man.

I read outside and enjoyed the sun while it was out. But I was bored. I know! I'll go visit Jacob.

I went back inside. I decided to call Charlie. What's his number?  
Right 911. Ha. I asked Charlie how to get to Jacob's. After he told me I grabbed my keys and drove to La Push.

I went up to Jacob's house and knocked. I saw someone peek through the window. Jacob. He grinned widely and I heard him run to the door.

"Bella!" He said as he opened it. He gave me a hug. He had to bend down to do so.

"Hey Jacob! Damn you grew a lot!" Whew. How could someone grow so fast in three years?

"Yep. And you still are the same size. Barely grew an inch. Shorty." He shook his head in mockingly.

"_Pshhh _what can I say, I'm fun sized!"

We laughed.

"What's all the commo-Bella! Nice to see you!" Bill said. He was in a wheelchair .

"Hey Bill." I smiled at him.

"Come in, come in."

Jacob, Bill and I talked a bit and Jacob said he wanted to show me the car he was re-building or whatever.

"Classic. _Nice._" I said as I saw the car. It was a rusty red 1966 mustang gt.

"Hells yeah."

"Pimp my ride."

We laughed again..

"It's awesome. I never imagined you'll be good with cars." I said.

" I Iove cars. Imma expert."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well errr…you wanna do something else? I'm sure you'll get bored watching me build back up this car."

"Naw it's alright I wanna watch." And I did. I never knew it will be fun to watch someone fix a car.

"So how you been?" I asked.

"Pretty good pretty good. You?"

"I'm okay I guess."

"Okay you guess?"

"I'm disappointed that I haven't seen Alice."

"Oh. Doesn't she like live behind you?"

"Yeah but I haven't seen any car there or anything. I tried to visit her."

"Have you tried to call her?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Ha ha. You haven't called her?" I'm an idiot.

"No. I'll try when I get home…How's Embry and Quil? I haven't seen your sisters either."

"Embry and Quil are alright. My sisters are in Hawaii."

"…Why?"

"Rachael got married and Rebecca is studying there."

"Racheal got _married?_" What the…Married?!

"Yeah I know. She got bit by the black widow love spider"

"_Ha. _Did she drop out?"

"Naw she just got married but still goes to school."

"Ah." I wanted to ask more questions but dodn't want to be nosey.

Then Embry and Quil came.

"Ay dawg!" They yelled.

"What's up dude." Jacob replied. Gosh boy talk.

"Aww was up Bella! Long time no see." Quil said as he noticed me there

"Yup. Jacob here missed you. I think he literally went crazy." Embry said. Jacob got up and wacked him.

"Hey!" Embry yelled and glared at him. Must of hurt. Can't blame him. Jacob had like this _huge _hand.

I laughed." What's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Same." Embry came by me and looked at the car. He was tall too. I looked at Quil. So was he.

"Damn guys no offense but, _what _the _hell _did you guys _eat_ when I was gone?"

They all laughed.

"You never know what formula the green stuff everywhere have…" Quil said. I looked at him with wide eyes. They laughed again.

"Don't take it all serio Bella. We're just kidding."

I sighed. Why I take it seriously anyway? I'm such an _idiot_ these days. We stayed in the garage and talked for a while then I looked passed the window as I was laughing and saw that it was really dark. I jumped off the counter I was on.

"Sorry guys but I gotta go." And rushed outside.  
"Bye!" They said.

"Come back soon!" Jacob shouted.

"I wonder what we did that made her leave so abruptly…"Quil said.

"She left cause you're a freak…"Jacob murmured. Then I heard continuous wacking.

"Dibbs!" Embry said all the sudden.

"On what?' I heard Jacob and Quil say with an edge in it. Then their voices started to fade away. I laughed as I was fast walking to my car. I was hurrying because it was late and I haven't made Charlie dinner.

I went inside and Charlie was in the living room watching his sports as always. I swear he's a sport freak. Sport addict…

"Hey dad! Sorry I'm late. I'll start dinner right now."

"No worries. I got pizza. There's some for you at the table."

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's okay. I've seen that your disappointed you haven't seen the Cullen's. I'm glad you've had a good time with Jacob."

I went to the kitchen and ate my pizza. After I went upstairs and grabbed the phone in that was in Charlie's room. I dialed Alice's number. If it still is…

I waited a little….

_Ring…._

_Ring…_

"Hello…"

Oh my gosh!

**A/N:**** Ha ha :D**

**Maybe somebody did answer…or was it someone else's new phone number?**

**You never know…only me Muah ha ha **_**ha**_**. ;D**

**Kay so I haven't really been able to type up this chapter cause I've been busy. Y'know going back to school and stuff, also cause I have to register for my new school. I don't wanna go! Dx (Who doesn't dread going to a new school? Oh my! I might vampires there! *Gasps* Maybe somebody like Edward! xD)**

**Anyway, I **_**might**_** take a while to update. Though I still have **_**some **_**time to be able to type so I will take most of that time continuing the next chapter. :]**

**Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: K guys I'm talking a risk again to update this chapter. But I found something on the computer that can clear my private data, so yeah. *happy dance* I'm going to see what happens. If that thing pops up again I'm gonna have to stop and just continue it like I said I was going to continue it(update rest of chapters at once). So, since I found that thingy that can clear it, I'm going to continue it. I wasn't going to but it wasn't fair to me that some people will read it and others won't….  
Yay! Story is going to be continued! :D Maybe not for long but still.**

**~*The past two author's note have been deleted :0*~  
**

**Here's the _real_ chapter 16 that isn't just some author's note.**

Chapter 16

_Previously on Now Noticed_

_Ring…._

_Ring…_

"Hello…"

Oh my gosh!

"Alice!"

"This is the Cullen Family. We are sorry we are not able to take your call right now. Please leave a message if you wanted anything." I hung up sadly. Sigh. Well! I guess she does live there if there phone is still in service, right?

I put on my pajama's and went to sleep.

~*~

Once I woke up I went to check if Charlie was still here. He was at work I guess. He's not here. Gosh I never wake up in time to make him breakfast. Then I looked at the back window again. No car or anything. But the sun is still out. I went back upstairs and grabbed some clothes and took a shower. As I was drying my hair with my towel, the doorbell rang.

Hmmm who can that be? I put my towel on the rack. Whoever was there started to ring the doorbell impatiently.

"Shit, can't you wait." I murmured to myself as I went downstairs. They kept making rhythms with the door bell or just pushing it impatiently. It can't be Charlie he was keys. Maybe it's Jacob? Alice? Alice! I ran just at the thought. It was her!

"Alice!" I said in relief and in a happy tone.

"Bella!" We both had tears in our eye's. We hugged each other.

"Oh my gosh Alice. Where has your ass been!"

"Yeah missed you too." She murmured, "I was in the city where my parents lived. My family has found some old relatives of mine and we decided to visit them."

"That's good to hear. Why didn't you tell anyone? Like Angela."

"Well it was like on a Friday evening. We left two Saturdays ago."

"Oh. Well, I missed you so much! I thought you like, disappeared."

"Guess it was payback since _you_ didn't say goodbye either." I smiled sadly at her and hugged her tightly again.

"Oh! Come in Alice!" She took a look at me as she passed by.

"Well you sure did change your clothes. And the way you look! Your just _gorgeous! _I told you to show off your curves didn't I!" She elbowed me and winked. I knew she would approve. I closed the door.

"So…"

"How have you been girl!"

We talked for the longest. Just as we were thinking for a new subject change I remembered something.

"So did you and Jasper ever get together?"

"Oh my hasn't he told you! We've been going out for what.."

I nodded impatiently.

"Two months." What???

"_Barely_?"

"You suspected more?"

"Well _yeah. _You guys have liked each other forever."

She laughed. "I'm happy though." She sighed happily.

"How do you guys see each other? Jasper's in college at Seattle…"

"Well he comes when he has the time." She smiled.

"So how's Emmett and Rosalie?"

"The have been on and off over the past year. But Emmett gave her a promise ring not long ago."

"Oh my God! Really?"

She nodded.

"H-how's…" I couldn't say his name. I sighed deeply." How's Edward?"

"To tell you the truth…he's been pretty sad since you've been good."

"No way. I don't believe you."

"I'm serious."

"_Na-uh._"

She rolled her eyes. "Believe me I'm serious."

"_Nooo."_

She sighed impatiently. Hehehe

"_Nooo way."_ I teased to annoy her.

Slilence.

We looked at each other through narrowed eyes.

Before I could open my mouth to tease her again she covered it again. "_Shh_"

"How'd you know I was going to say something?"

"My feelings."

"Oh right. That's how you knew I was here."

"Yuppers."

"So…"

"So…you wanna come to my casa?"

I stared at her for a long tim. "Is Edward there?"

"Um yeah."

"….I'll go to see Esme. Carlisle isn't there right?"

"Nope. Well come on let's go!" She squealed and jumped of the couch. Then she pulled me by the arm and like dragged me to her car.

"Alice I can walk, you know?" I felt like I was floating in the air like I was a balloon and Alice was pulling me by the string.

"Yeah. Go inside."

"You have a…a yellow Porsche?!"

"Mmm-hmm" She said proudly."

"Ha. _Wow._"

She drove me to her house. One minute forty-four seconds. I'm just guessing.

As we walked up the walkway, my stomach felt weird. Excitement. I haven't been here in the longest.

Alice opened the door. The first person I saw was Edward. He was comeing down the stairs but he was frozen in place halfway.

EPOV

I was coming down the stairs when I heard the door open. I saw the girl Alice was with and I stopped in my tracks. My eyes widened, she was the most beautiful girl I've seen. But the only girl I thought was the most beautiful of all was Bella. Then as I stared at those familiar chocolate brown eyes, I _knew _it _was_ her. My heart pounded. My love I thought I lost forever is back. I swallowed and continued down the stairs.

"H-h-_hello_ B-_Bella. _Welcome b-back." It was like I couldn't speak. How embarrassing of me. I took out my hand for her to shake.

She looked stunned as she stared at my hand. I stared to pull away slowly. Maybe she didn't want to shake it after what I've done to her. But then she shook it quickly. And as quickly as she shook it, she pulled away. There was like a electric shock when she shook it. We were speechless as we stared at each other for the longest time. Oh how I just wanted to hug her, say how sorry I am and kiss her. _Kiss _her?…I stared at her lips. Her lips parted. I stared at her again, she was staring at my lips now. I didn't know we were leaning toward each other til someone cleared there throat. We both jumped and pulled away. Bella was staring around like nothing happened and I was scratching my hair like nothing happened too.

"Guys, you've been staring at each other for the longest time. I left and you didn't even notice."

"You left?" Bella said. Yeah, she _did?_

"Hello Bella! Welcome back." Esme said and hugged her. _I wanna hug her too!_

"Well hug her then."

I felt my cheeks get warm. "Um, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah. Hug!"

"Umm…", "Er…" Bella and I said.

We were getting close to each other awkwardly. Though we didn't hug, it was likely a pat-in- the -back- while- we-looked- uncomfortable-hug.

They laughed at us. And I heard an other one that didn't sound like Esme's or Alice's.

Bella was already looking and blushed a nice red. I stared at her again then shook my head to remember I was going to look at who was laughing.

Carlisle. He was grinning at me widely. So was Esme.

"Eh- um I'm going to my room." I got up the stairs quickly.

Damn I'm such an _idiot _I _swear. _

**A/N:**** Alice is back!!! :]**

**Nothing has popped up since I've been on :D**

**Next chapter is going to take some time. **

**School is going to start soon Dx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Woot! I **_**finally **_**got 100 reviews! I've always wanted at least 100 reviews for my first fanfic! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Personal Thank you for everyone who was reviewed so far:  
****Bookbat4ever - Thank you  
****Tulips of eternal live - Thank you  
****Pounce21- Thank you  
****kew94- Thank you  
TwilightFan29****- Thank you  
Deviant Devinity ****- Thank you  
Cias33 ****- Thank you  
Magic Carpet Bitch ****- Thank you  
GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY22****- Thank you  
dazzled620****- Thank you  
Leigha****- Thank you  
twilight-lover900 ****- Thank you  
LizzyAndCholeRawks ****- Thank you  
PeaceLoveLalaSmiles****- Thank you  
TaylerMarie ****- Thank you  
iPuppyDogFace ****- Thank you  
Emmentcullenkicksshins ****- Thank you  
LindseyRae****- Thank you  
MelodicNight****- Thank you****  
VictoriaAngel- Thank you****  
babybutterfly0919- Thank you****  
CannyGirl- Thank you  
****foryoujustally- Thank you  
****HershyKis- Thank you  
BabyBear08- Thank you**

**Gracias! Gracias! Muchas Gracias!  
(I hope you guys don't mind I put your usernames here.)  
Anyway, sorry I took so longand here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 17

_I shook Edward's hand. We almost kissed! _Was all I thought as I went back home.

"Bye Bella. See ya at school tomorrow." Alice said as she dropped me off.

"Yeah bye." I mumbled. I was in my own world right now.

"Where have you been, Bella?" My dad said. Oh crap. I forgot to tell him I was going to be at Alice's house.

"I was at the Cullen's house." He relaxed

"Alice is back?"

"Yeah"

"Oh. That's good to hear. You do look more cheery." He smiled.

I smiled back. I went upstairs, to my room and jumped on my bed, exhausted and relieved.

_Alice is back…._

_And…._

_Does Edward like me or something?_

I feel asleep.

~*~

I woke up earlier so I can take a shower since I didn't take one the night before. Then I curled my hair and put on my white and blue striped shirt, my light blue skinny jeans and my white Vans. I grabbed my backpack and ran outside. I was running late. I got inside my car and speed off. I was going to park by Alice's Porsche but everyone was like crowding around it.

"Bella!" Someone squealed. Alice. I turned around.

"Hey Alice!" I said as I got out of my car.

"Nice car."

"Why is everyone crowding around yours? You'd think it was a celebrity or something."

She shrugged. "They've been doing that since I got it."

"And when did you get it? We were walking to class now.

"Like a month ago."

Something shiny caught my attention. A silver Volvo. What is it with people having nice cars now? Seriously, even I have a nice car.

"Who owns that car." I asked, turning my head around as I was walking. But then I saw Edward come out of it. Ah.

"Never mind." Alice smiled at me, knowing what I was talking about.

"Is your family rich or what?"

"Carlisle _is _a doctor. And with Esme making these beautiful house designs, it's starting to make her famous."

"Oh." The first bell rang.

"Ten minutes left. What's your first period?"

"Mr. Mason, yours?"

"Dammit, I have ." She frowned. Then she smiled suspiciously.

"_What?_"

"Nothing." She moved her eyes to the left. I narrowed my eyes at her. Then she changed the subject and we told each other our schedules.

Apparently, Alice didn't have any class with me except fourth period. This sucks.

"Hey Alice where were you?" Angela asked as she approached us, Ben was right behind her.

She told the story.

The second bell rang.

"See you guys at lunch." None of them hand my first period. Grr.

I walked to Mr. Mason's class.

"Hey Bella!" Mike, Tyler and Eric said at the same time. Then glared at each other. I giggled and rolled my eyes as I walked passed them. I stopped for a little bit as I saw those beautiful green eyes. Edward had this class? And Alice didn't t- Oh. That pixie. No wonder she was so suspicious when I told her I had Mr. Mason first period. I sat at the desk next to him too. At least it isn't the seat next to him. We stole glances of each other during class. Each time we caught each other we turned around quickly.

After first period, Tyler came up to me. Oh great.

"Can I walk you to second period?" Isn't Eric supposed to do that?

"Sure."

When Eric saw that _Tyler _was walking me to class he glared at him.

It was quiet as he walked me to class.

"So…" He said.

"So…" I replied back.

He gulped loudly.

"Mike likes you again." Please don't annoy me saying that like you did in fourth grade. I could hear the _"Psssst. Mike likes you."_ In my head.

"And so do I. I'm not going to give him the chance to ask you out again. Because I am first."

My eyes went wide. What? I was expecting this. Well I was kinda, but not like this.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He said.

I was speechless for a moment. I didn't have to think about it. It was obviously a no but I just took my time to see how I should say no.

"Umm. Tyler, I'm sorry but I have feelings for someone else and I don't think I should go out with you if I'm thinking of _him._" Okay, I didn't want out to come out like that. But it's true. I have feeling for Edward. Since the fifth grade.

"It's Mike isn't?" I wanted to laugh.

"No."

He gasped. "Eric?"

I had to resist the urge to laugh again.

"No." I barely managed to say that without laughing.

"Oh, okay then."

He left and I burst out giggling.

Jessica came to me. "He asked you out."

"Yeah." You see, Jessica is my friend now. Yes friend. Though I don't really trust her to tell secrets. Like right now. I bet she's going to tell the whole school.

We talked until our teacher came. Lauren was glaring at me. She flipped her hair in my face as we got in class.

Bitch. I 'accidentally' tripped her. I was tired of her shit. I sat down. She glared at me. She did a sneer and rolled her eyes. She looked so ugly doing that. She reminded me of a dog growling. I pretended to scratch my eye with my middle finger. As you can see, I was actually flipping her off. She did a weird, "Uh." And turned around.

Yeah like I said I changed. I don't really take people's shit anymore. Especially her. I don' know what I did to make her even hate me. She been hating on me since fourth. For no reason practically. So I'll give her a reason to.

After _fourth _period _Eric_ came to me. Edward saw this as he passed by and he rolled those gorgeous eyes of his, grinning. Hmm?

"Bye Bella." Alice said and left. Ah! why leave me now?

"Hey Bella." I turn towards him.

"Hey Eric." I forced a smile at him. Oops. This seemed to give him more hope. Tyler bumped his shoulder against his as he passed by. Eric glared at him.

He cleared his throat and turned back to me "So I was wondering…do you want to go out?"

I repeated the same speech I told Tyler.

"It's because I'm ugly isn't?" And he left. My eyes widen. What the fuck? I turned my eyes to the left then to the right. Huh? I left to lunch

"Hey Bella!" Alice said as she saw me get in. She ran towards me.

"I already have your lunch at the table. I knew you were going to take long." My eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?"

"Well Bella I have a feeling a couple boys will ask you out but I didn't know exactly know _who._"

"You should at least told me. I would've know who." I mumbled.

"Okay then I'll tell you now, one more boy will ask you out." Without a doubt, it'll be Mike. Did they make a bet for all of them to ask me out at the same time and see who I'll go out with first? Ugh. The popular club table was crowded since it's only one table. Alice took me to a round table where Angela, Ben and…Edward were sitting at.

We all started talking. Ben and Edward were talking to each other, Alice, Angela and I were talking. Y'know, boy talk, girl talk. Edward and I were still stealing glances. Then Angela and Ben started talking. Alice and I started talking. Edward too, a little. You should know how it feels being by a boy you liked for a long time.

Randomly, Alice said, "Guys why don't you guys just get together already?"

All of us looked at her shocked.

"Angela and Ben." Edward and I relaxed.

"Yeah, you guys should." Edward joined in

"I've been trying to get you guys together." I mumbled. Yeah in sixth grade. I made _great _progress.

They were just shocked.

"You guys like each other right?" Alice said.

They nodded mutely.

"Then go out." I chimed in.

"You guys are just both shy to admit you guys want to go out.." Alice said.

"While others are just stubborn." She whispered in my ear. I blushed. Edward stiffened. He must of heard it.

"Alice you just made it really awkward." I said. The bell rang. Angela and Ben left quickly.

"Wow Alice what a nice why to hook people up._ 'Guys why don't you guys just get together already.'_ You did worse than I did" I shook my head.

"It was obvious nobody, not even them, was going to do something about it. And I don't live close to them to do something…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Bye Bella."

"Soo…" Edward said. I jumped. I looked around.

I pointed a finger at my chest. "Me?"

He grinned and rolled his eyes. "No Casper."

I smacked him playfully. Oh gosh I touched him. I blushed.

He grinned more widely. "I believe I have Mr. Banner with you."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah. Why don't we go together?" He offered.

I tried to stop, but couldn't help it, I grinned so big it hurt my face. "Sure."

We had matching huge ass smiles as we went to class.

The empty seat next to me was his.

I started to tease, "Aw man I thought I had this desk to myself. Now I have to share it with-" I was going to say with the boy I like. More _love. _ But Edward would so notice it was him.

"With?" He snickered

"Some boy." _I love_. I added.

He rolled his eyes. "Worried you will get coodies?"

"I did in fourth grade." I said. _Which is why I didn't like you and said no to you when you asked me out, which is also very very stupid._

He laughed. Then I remembered something. He asked me out, I've asked Rebecca to ask Edward if he likes me, which he would know I did in seventh grade. And he used to hang out with other people. Like Tanya and Iriana. Now that I think of it, what did happen to Tanya? Well actually I don't care. She isn't in the way of Edward and I. I thought of it all during fifth period. Flashbacks and all that. I felt eyes on me but I was in la la land so I didn't really pay attention.

Ok so I do care. What _did _happen to Tanya? I heard someone call my name far away but I was still thinking.

Someone pulled my chair backward.

"Ah!"

Edward was shaking with laughter.

I glared. "That was so not funny. I thought I was going to fall."

"Ha ha ha!" Everyone looked at him. He was coughing to hide his laughter. But you could still hear laughter in it.

"Why is everyone leaving?" I said totally confused. He just laughed more. After a while he stopped.

"The bell rang smart one. Come on let's go we are going to be late for fifth period."

I blushed. I'm sure my whole face was literally red.

He laughed a little more.

"Ugh. Shut up. You're humiliating me even more."

"You just should've seen your face when I pulled your chair. It was so hilarious." He chuckled.

"Why'd you do it anyway?"

"I was trying to get your attention. It worked successfully." He chuckled again. I would have told him to shut up again but his laugh was so, so _nice. _I can't explain it.

So I just sighed and said, "Whatever." And stomped the rest of the way to class. Edward was coming too.

"Stop following me." He laughed once again. Gosh was it _that _funny.

"I guess I have the same fifth period as you." He smiled. I blushed again. I feel pretty stupid today.

_Ring!!!_

School was finally over. On my out, Mike stopped me. Sigh. Hmm. _ I wonder what he wants, _I said sarcastically in my head.

He made small talk for a while. Then,

"So do you want to go out? Maybe we can go to a restaurant?" He said hopefully.

_Sorry not a winner. _

"I'm sorry Mike, but no. I have feelings for someone else, so yeah." I said irritated. What is it with these boys? I wouldn't mind if Edward did though. _He'll _be a winner. Haaa.

"Come on." He wined. My eyes widened. Someone's desperate. He kept whining. I looked around trying to find a way to escape. Jessica was glaring at me. But she smiled a fake smile when she noticed me looking. It is obvious she likes him….

"No Mike. We should stay friends," Where we ever friends anyway?, "Jessica likes you. I'm sure she would love it if you asked her out."

"Jessica?" He said in a wondering tone.

"Consider it." I patted his back and left. I sighed.

I heard that familiar chuckle. He's laughing so much today.

"The faces you're making today is so funny." He smiled at me as I glared.

"I'm not surprised most of the guys want to go out with you." He looked away for a while.

He whispered something so low I'm not sure if I heard it right,

"Even I do."

Really?

**A/N: Did Edward mean for her to hear that? ;D  
****My brother has pulled back my chair before. It's actually scary. Y'know they pull your chair backwards quickly then put it back up.****  
Yup…  
School is going to start teaching instead of talking now. Which also means they're going to start giving homework.*****Sigh* :/  
****I haven't made friends at my new school. Dx  
****It sucks.****  
So, I'll update as soon as I can.  
PS Nothing has popped up again. Let's hope it'll stay that way :]**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I took a while, I know. But school has taken most of my time. I did this during Saturday and today.****Thanks for all those reviews &  
Hope you'll all enjoy :]**

Previously on Now Noticed….

"_I'm not surprised most of the guys want to go out with you." He looked away for a while.__  
He whispered something so low I'm not sure if I heard it right,_  
"_Even I do."__  
Really?_

Chapter 18

EPOV

"What?" Bella said. Fuck, Did she hear that?

"What?" I said acting like I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Oh nothing I thought you said something…" She did hear. She looked disappointed for some reason.

"No no, I didn't say anything." She looked at me suspiciously. I looked back at her as innocently as I could. We looked at each other for a while. Okay, time to distract her.

"I wonder who's going to ask you out next?" I smirked and winked.

She looked down. "I hope you do." And looked back up.

"What?" I whispered. I was hoping that will distract _her_ instead of _me._

"Huh?" She turned her head to the side. I thought she said something?

"So when are you guys planning on leaving?" Alice interrupted.

Bella and I looked around.

"Oh! Well I gotta go." Bella said and hugged Alice. Surprisingly, she hugged me too.

"Bye." She fast walked to her car.

"Bye Bella!" Alice said. I didn't say anything. Bella _hugged _me. Not an awkward hug like last time. She _hugged _me. I felt so happy just by her hug.

"Edward, Bella left. When are you? Come on let's go." She went to her car and I to mine.

As I was driving, it really got into what I did.

I'm such a pussy. Why couldn't I just tell Bella I _did _say something. I've should've said, "You heard right, most guys want to go out with you including me."

But the fear of losing her and feeling rejection again gets in the way.

Come on, even Tyler, Eric and Mike asked her out.

I chuckled by remembering her irritated face. She looked so cute. I shook my head to get back to my though process.

Mike asked her out again. For like, the hundredth time. He survives every time .

If he can why can't I?

BPOV

Edward and I are hearing things. _He _heard right, I just lied. But did he lie too? Does he feel the same way? Could he?

_Would _he want to be with me?

And I hugged him. I said bye but he didn't say bye back. Only Alice did.

Maybe he doesn't like me.

"Hey Bells." I jumped. Charlie brought me out of my mind and back into the real world. Whoa. How'd I come home? Since when did I start cooking?

Gosh I can be so out of it.

"Bella?" I was already going back into my mind business.

"Oh hey dad dinner will be almost ready." I started to stir whatever I was stirring and smiled.

He looked at me for a while.

"Okay…" Was all he said and left.

I heard the TV come on.

I sighed. Once again Charlie is watching his sports. Does he ever get tired?

So what am I cooking?

Chicken with vegetables soup. Okay. Who's sick?

It's weird how you can be deeply in thought while your body while your body is moving around doing something, like cooking.

Soon, I had finished and had the table ready.

"Dad!" I called for him and sat down.

"Coming." He sat down at the table with me.

We ate and talked about unimportant stuff. He finished and went back to watching his sports. I washed the dishes, took my daily shower and went to sleep.

~*~

"Hey Bella, remember Jasper and Rosalie are coming today." Charlie said as he left Wednesday morning."

They _are_! Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot! I was so happy.

I skipped to my car and left to school.

"Hey Bella!" Alice squealed, her usually morning greeting. She's always so happy and energetic. Like on a permanent sugar high.

"Hey Alice!"

"You seem to be in a better mood than usual."

"Aren't you happy too? You out of all people _should _know who's coming today." We were walking from the parking lot to school now.

She squealed loudly as I grinned.

"Oh! I _know._ My prince is coming for me." She said all dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and we both giggled.

"Hey guys." Ben said, smiling hugely.

Oh _my. _What a surprise. He and Angela were _holding _hands, the couple way.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice and I said at the same time.

Angela doesn't usually blush but she was. She hid her head behind Ben's back but then he turned around and hugged her.

"Awwww!" Alice said. Weirdly, I felt like some proud mother seeing her son graduate as I put my hand over my heart.

"Finally you guys are together." Alice said.

"Who asked who?" I said.

Ben grinned. "I finally had the guts to ask her out." He smiled at Angela as she smiled back.

The bell rang and we all said bye to each other.

"Hey Bella." Edward said. We were starting to become good friends. Which I hope will turn out to be more then just that. We didn't talk about the parking lot. You could say it was forgotten.

"Hey Edward. Where were you?" He usually comes with us in the morning.

"In the bathroom."

"Didn't you come the same time as Alice?"

"Yeah."

"Were you taking a dump?" Oh gosh did I actually say that?

He threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah. Guess the bean and cheese burrito had an aftermath." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled as I giggled.

I was eating lunch as I saw Jessica and Mike pass by. Holding hands. Another couple. Mike did consider it. Jessica talked about it all during second period.

"Seems like everyone is getting together now." Edward said.

Alice elbowed him. "You next?"

Edward blushed. How _cute. _Wait him get together with who?

Alice winked at me. I blushed even redder than Edward as I realized what she meant.

Angela and Ben were looking at us smiling. Does Edward _want _to be with me?

The bell rang. _Thank you!_

"Bye." Edward and I said

"Bye guys." The rest of our group said.

Edward and I were silent as we walked to our next class.

But later on in the day we snapped out of it and started talking again as friends as we usually do like nothing happened.

School was over and we were walking towards the parking lot.

"I can't wait to see Jasper and Rosalie. I haven't seen them in months. Emmett too. I haven't seen _him_ for _years._"

"I know. You've seen Jasper and Rosalie during summer vacation and all that but you've never seen Emmett." He said.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you later."

"Later." He said and walked to his car.

I got home and did my hair again, then went to the kitchen to start dinner.

The doorbell rang.

"Come in!" I knew it was Alice. She was going to help me cook. We are going to make a big dinner since the rest of her family is coming.

"Hey Bella." Alice said.

"Hey." Edward said.

"Hey guys. Edward you could watch TV while Alice and I cook."

"Naw it's alright I want to help."

"Go watch TV Edward, Alice and I won't need help."

"Yeah." Alice said.

"Is there anything I could help with?" He pushed.

"Um later. I guess you can set up the table."

"Meanwhile watch TV until we can you."

"Ight." Then he left. About thirty minutes later Esme came.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Esme. Good evening." She hugged me and I hugged back.

She helped us cook a little bit.

"Edward! You can do the table now." Alice yelled. He came quickly.

Everything was done and soon Charlie came.

"Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are coming in five minutes." Alice said.

She was right too.

"Hi." They all said as they came in.

"Oh my gosh!" I ran to the door and hugged my brother and sister tightly.

"I missed you guys!" I said.

"We missed you too." The said at the same time. That'll never change. Sigh. Twins. As soon as I let go of them Emmett gave me a huge bear hug.

"Bella!"

"Hey…Emmett." gasped.

He put me down and chuckled.

"You haven't changed much." He patted my hair.

"You look buffer." I mumbled.

They all laughed. Jasper had an arm around Alice. Alice looked so happy. I smiled at her.

"Oh guys, you didn't have to make dinner for us."

"You don't usually do it. We come once a week." Emmett said. But he was eyeing the food hungrily.

"It was Bella's idea. She hasn't seen you guys in a long time. She wanted to do something special." Charlie shrugged.

"Thanks Bella!" Emmett came to me and gave me another of his huge hugs.

I took a deep breath when he put me down.

"Gosh I feel like your freaking crushing me." I said.

He laughed. We all hung around the living room as we waited for Carlisle.

He finally came after a while. We all ate. I was stuffed when we were finally done.

"Hey why don't we go to my house?" Alice said.

"Oof. I don't think I can jump the fence." I said while I patted my stomach.

"Me either." Emmett said.

"Yeah."

"Well, later then."

Meanwhile, we were in Jasper's room hanging out. My brother and sister was talking about their college. We couldn't watch them play their video game since Jasper brought it to his college room.

"Why didn't you three come during the weekend?" I asked.

"We had an exam."

"Oh."

"You all still full?" Alice said. Emmett moved his stomach around.

"Naw. Let's go."

We went downstairs. I walked to the front door.

"Bella? Where are you going?" They said.

"What?"

"We're jumping the fence."

I blushed. Then I remembered I ripped my pants last time.

"No. Come on let's go through the front."

"Going around while we can just take a short-cut? I don't think so." Jasper said.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." We all walked to the back door and to the fence. They all jumped it while I stayed on the other side.

"Um I think I'll go through the front."

"No come on. Just jump."

"Can you guys pass me over like old times?"

"And kill you while you get stabbed with the fence? No. You're too heavy for us now anyways." Rosalie said. I grimaced.

"Are you calling me fat?" I said in mock hurt.

She rolled her eyes. "Just jump the fence already."

I looked at it for a while.

"Tick tock tick tock."

"Any day now."

"I'll go around with Bella ." Edward said and jumped the fence.

"Kay." They all left.

"You don't really have to Edward. You can go jump the fence. I'll go around myself." I said and headed towards the house. He grabbed my wrist. I felt so alive when he did that. Like an energy boost. I turned and our noses touched. I don't know how since he's taller than me. But we didn't let go. We just stared at each other's eyes.

**A/N: Oh emm gee. What gonna happen? ;]****  
(To me this story is getting boring.)  
****I'll maybe update next weekend or during the week .  
We'll see.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **** I haven't updated in the longest, I **_**know. **_**Freakin escuela, I swear! They always give homework and so much. **_**Too**_** much. I don't think I have told any of you guys this but I have catholic school too and they ask me to remember whole buncha prayers and I have to do a community project too. They just assigned it yesterday. Okay I'm babbling. To the point. I had some time in my hands today, came out of school extra early, no homework(**_**Finally. Yay!) **_**friends didn't want me to go anywhere with them since they are all busy. And I'm like mad-typing right now to get this chapter done before they assign me more homework and projects. **

Previously on Now Noticed….

"_You don't really have to Edward. You can go jump the fence. I'll go around myself." I said and headed towards the house. He grabbed my wrist. I felt so alive when he did that. Like an energy boost. I turned and our noses touched. I don't know how since he's taller than me. But we didn't let go. We just stared at each other's eyes._

Chapter 19

Being stupid like usual, I had to move my _damn_ leg and my stupid movement cause the _damn_ automatic light to turn on. And it had to catch my dad's _damn_ attention.

But Edward and I _both _being stupid had to stay in _damn_ shock. My eyes hurt from the _damn_ light ….We heard the screen door open and we still stayed close and panicked.

"Bella, what are you guys doing?" Charlie asked.

Now being geniuses, Edward and I backed away quickly.

Genius as I can possibly get I said," Oh…um…ah! We were having a staring contest, right Edward?" I elbowed him nervously.

"Yes we were." Edward said with no nervousment or anything that can give us away. Good _damn _liar.

"Where's everyone else?" My dad said suspiciously.

"At Alice's house…." I said. My face was starting to go red.

Awkward silence.

"Oh! Ha! Edward you blinked!" I said.

"I win!" I continued.

They both looked at me.

"Crap I got beat by a girl." Edward said catching on. Us. Genius. Right.

"Yeah, well let's go announce to them I won and get my prize." I pulled Edward by the hand to leave.

My dad coughed. I let go of Edward's hand.

"Bye dad!" I said before I disappeared behind the wall where he couldn't see me.

I sighed in relief.

"Whew. Come on let's go." I said to Edward.

"Yeah, let's go." He said silently. I looked at him curiously. I couldn't see his face though. It was turned away. It was quiet as we were walking to his house. I felt weird. And I couldn't stop thinking about what would've happened if the automatic light didn't turn on. Would we actually have kissed? I had to move my foot. Why'd I move it anyway. Ah! So frustrating.

We were now on the walkway to Edward's house. Before we can open the door, I heard running footsteps and the door opened.

"What took you two so long?" Alice said. Everyone came.

"Oh my gosh. Are they dating yet?" Rosalie said. I blushed.

"N-no." Edward said. He sounded disappointed, though. And I was too.

"What were you guys doing?" Emmett asked.

"You guys kissed! No way!" The TV said in the background.

They all laughed and my face got more red. Jasper noticed.

"Oh no Edward! You didn't really kiss my sister did you?" Jasper said, teasing.

"No!" We both said.

"_Suspicious…_" Alice said.

"Anyway. Let's hang out." Emmett disrupted all the teasing. Thank you Emmett!

We were all just chilling in the Cullen house until it was about 11 pm and Esme and Carlisle came.

"Kids it's 11 and you all have school tomorrow. Jasper, Rosalie and Bella, Charlie wants you home." Esme said.

As we left out the door, we all said our good-byes and thank you's to each other.

"Bella, you are so climbing over the fence now." Rosalie said.

"I don't know how!" I defended my self. It was true and I was mostly scared. Didn't want to rip any other pants either.

"Well why don't you find out?" Jasper told me. I sighed. I _knew _there was no way out of this.

"Kay, so ya support you self on this," Jasper grabbed hold of the electricity wood pole," climb the fence, once you reach the top, jump." And Jasper jumped and landed on his feet with a _thud_.

"Now, watch again." Rosalie went through the instructions.

"Your turn!" They both said. I did what they told me and did will.

I smiled. "Yeah!" They all gave me high fives and I laughed cause it was weird to me getting congratulated, in a away, by climbing a fence. I rolled my eyes and laughed some more as we walked through our backyard.

Our dad was waiting for us.

"Goodnight dad." We all said. My heart was thudding. I was hoping my dad wouldn't say anything about earlier, which I totally forgot about until now.

"Goodnight…Isabella come here." Shit

"Yes dad?" I said innocently.

"What actually happened when I came out and saw you and Edward so close to each other?"

_I don't know dad, I _think_ we were going to kiss. _

"We were having a staring contest, really."

"_Really?"_

"Really."

He turned his head to the side and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

Gulp.

"Are you two dating?"

"What?! No!" _I wish_, I thought.

He coughed. "Well I wouldn't mind. Just tell me the truth."

"_Dad. _I am _not_ dating Edward." I pushed.

"….Okay. You may go to bed. Good night."

"Good night." As I went up the stairs, I wiped my forehead of the sweat I _thought_ was there.

~*~

The next morning, I took a quick shower and got dressed for school. I said hi to Alice in the morning, met with Angela and Ben (who look happy as fuck) and walked with Edward to first period as usual. Which wasn't usual was that neither of us were talking. Silence like yesterday night.

The rest of the day was silence. I tried to start conversation with Edward but it ended up as small talk. Edward answering with a simple ,"Yeah", "Yes" No" Uh-huh" I know " I wonder what was with him…

At lunch I only talked to Alice, Ben and Angela. Edward was plain silence. I had the urge to ask him but I was nervous. I don't even know why.

"Edward why so quiet?" Alice asked.

_Yeah, Edward why so quiet?_

"Just tired." He said. Suure.

Alice eyed me suspiciously and gave me a I-will-talk-to-you later-look.

The rest of the day, at each period I had my head on my hand and thinking about what occurred yesterday. Imagining Edward and I kissing….

_Ring!_

I saw Edward rush out of the room.

Hmmm…..What's _with _him?

I caught up to him. I was going to ask him what's wrong but the only thing that came out of my lips was," Uhh…See you tomorrow Edward!" Pathetic.

He just turned around gave me a weak half-smile that made my heart go wild and softly said, "Bye Bella"

I saw him leave in his car and waved good-bye to mostly no one.

"Bella?" Alice said. I turned to look at her and saw an unspoken question in her eyes.

I forced a smile, showing my teeth.

She put her hand on her hip.

"I'll be coming by your house."

I sighed. "Okay, see you there."

I drove back home. Having no idea what I had for homework since I wasn't paying attention.

I walked up the sidewalk to my house and saw Alice come by. I waited for her by the door.

She went inside, and walked herself to my room. I followed.

She sat in my bed and patted the space next to her.

"So what's with you and Edward?"

"Nothings with me, but with Edward…I really don't know."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something must've happened yesterday…I _know_ it."

"Ah Alice! Don't tell me you had a _feeling _about this too! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't think it would be something like _this. _Something nice was going to happen, I thought you would've thanked me. Always snap decisions." She murmured the last part to herself.

"Any warning this morning?" I asked.

"Sorry."

"Sorry ,"I rolled my eyes," Didn't I say you should anyways warn me when something's gonna happen?"

"I forgot."

"Uh-huh. You should _know._"

"Gosh, saw-ry."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what's going on." I said.

"It's alright." Right after that Jasper came.

"You here muffin?" Muffin ha ha. Alice smiled half-heartedly at me. When Jasper came in she looked between Jasper and me, not sure who to stay with. I can tell she still wanted to speak with me but then go with her _muffin _or _prince charming. _ Ha ha. I smiled and pointed my chin to Jasper. She smiled back and ran to his arms. And then they kissed, made-out and before they even started to eat other's faces off I said," Guys get _some other_ room."

They laughed and left.

I really started to think about Edward. Deeply, wondering what was with him.

Alice's POV ( **A/N: ****Hee ;D)**

Edward has still been quiet for the past two days and Bella was too now. I had no idea what happened when we left them to go around instead of jumping the fence but I _know _something did. It was Friday and I think I'm going to do something about it.

Emmett, Rosalie and my love, Jasper were at my double dating at the mall at the moment. I decided to bring it up.

"Have you noticed how quiet Edward has been. And Bella?"

"Yeah. Something most of happened." Rosalie said.

"Was it when we left them alone that one other day?" Emmett asked.

"Yes."

"I feel Bella being worried sometimes." Everyone looked at him weird.

"How do you _feel _Bella being worried?" Emmett asked curiously. I knew and rolled my eyes. It was like me and my _feelings. _

"To the pint. I think we should do something about it…" I said.

"Yeah. Then two seem perfect for each other. _Made _for each other." Rosalie said.

"Like us." Emmett said all girlish and put his hand to his chest dramatically. We laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"You could tell they like each other too." Jasper said, taking a sip of his soda.

I though about it while the others were talking.

"What you thinking about muffin?" Jasper whispered in my ear. I shivered. And gave him a chaste kiss.

"Hey guys." I called out to all of them. They looked at me.

I grinned wickedly.

"I have a perfect plan."

They all grinned too.

**A/N: ****Dun dun da dun x]**

**I wonder I wonder *puts finger on chin and thinks***

**What's with Edward?…**

**---**

**So how you guys like it?**

**Good?**

**Okay?**

**Aw man they didn't kiss?! x]**

**Eh **

**---**

**Needa know!**

***Didn't really like this chapter & was rushed so sorry if there's mistakes**

***May update late (again) or not so soon Dx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: ****Wow time has been flying **_**by**_**. Sorry for like the thousandth time for the late update. The latest one yet *bangs head on closet wall* I know how it feels to be a patient reader…or the impatient one x] **

**I'm still waiting for someone to update a chappie too *Glares at a wall***

**I feel like yelling at the authour to hurry up…**

**Y'all can yell at me, I won't hear *puts earmuffs on* x]**

**Well here's **_**my **_**chapter.**

**Hope you like ;]**

**&&Thanks for those reviews!!! :D**

Chapter 20

BPOV

It was Friday and Edward was still acting odd. I wanted to ask him what's wrong but I'm scared for some reason. I wonder if he's upset that we didn't kiss. I don't know but it's just weird.

Later on in the that day Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie went on a double date, It would've been a triple date if Edward and I were together…

Sigh. I wish.

I've been wishing we were together for the longest time. End of fifth grade, its been a while. Though, If I said yes to Edward when he asked me out in fourth grade would we still would have been together? Unlikely. I think it's worth the wait. _If _we ever get together. Which I think we won't by the way he's acting. Why is he acting that way? Ugh, I've asked that question too much already. It's getting frustrating.

"Bellaaa!" Alice yelled happily from downstairs. Why is she happy all the sudden? She knows what's going on too.

"What…?" I asked.

"Come on pack some bags, you're sleeping over at mi casa."

"Why? Your demanding me to, do I get to say no?"

"Nooope. Hurry." She said. I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes at her.

She sighed, grabbed my arm and pulled me up stairs to my room. The strength of that short pixie. Hmph.

"Now, do you have a sleeping bag and something to but your clothes in?"

I stayed quiet.

"Bella?"

"Come _on_. I don't got all night."

Silence.

She sighed again. "I'll tell Edward you _still _like him."…Still? _Still?_

"Sleeping bag is in my closet.

She grinned. "Thank you."

She grabbed my sleeping bag and some clothes for me to wear tomorrow. Then she grabbed my Victoria's silk pajamas my mom gave me for my birthday.

"You haven't worn these?" Alice asked as she saw the tags that were still on them

I shook my head.

"Well, you wearing them now."

I sighed.

"Guys, hurry up!" Rosalie said. What?

"She's sleeping over too?" I asked.

"Everyone is." Alice answered me.

"Everyone…?"

"Yup. Including Edward!" She sang and grinned at me. I gulped.

A couple of minutes later she was done packing for me. Rosalie was already downstairs with her stuff. They walked to the front door. We're not jumping the fence? Thank _God. _Even though I knew how to jump the fence now it was still scary and hard for me.

We went in Alice's Porsche and drove to her house.

All the boys were there waiting for us. Edward too, looking like he didn't want to be there.

Alice went upstairs and put our bags away. Well she most likely _hopped_ up the stairs. I saw Rosalie grin to someone and I turned around to see Alice grin back, look at me and wink. Okay, this is _really _starting to get suspicious. I looked back and forth between them.

"Come on guys let's go upstairs!" Alice said to all of us. We all went upstairs and to here second living room there.

"Let's watch a movie." Emmett said, it sounded like he was yelling in his loud voice. He went to put some scary movie on. Everyone sat down and the only seats left was the loveseat sofa. Edward sat down first then I did. Everyone grinned. I raised my eyebrow at them. They just turned around. But in their eyes there was some strange glint to it….

The movie was really scary. Some point during the movie something popped up and I hugged Edwards arm. I looked at him and he was staring down at me. I had a nice melting feeling as I looked at his most gorgeous green eyes. My heart beat so hard and fast I felt like he might hear it. But I realized that I was hugging his arm and let it go quickly. I looked away, blushing, and stared like nothing didn't happen. Jasper and Alice, who were sitting by look like they were trying to hide smiles, but I knew they weren't smiling at the TV because who would laugh at some scary part where people are getting killed in the move?

It was embarrassing when I hugged Edward's arm again but this time I hid my face in it for a while. I jumped up and turned around when I realized I hugged his arm again.

"Sorry." I murmured, not looking at his face, knowing my face was red as ever.

"It's okay." He whispered.

Wow, that was the first words he said to me in a while. I had a strong urge to look at him now that he spoke to me, kinda. It was so strong it seemed like my head moved by itself and my eyes turned at him looking at him by the side of my eyes. He was doing the same thing. As we caught each other we both turned back to watch the movie. There was more scary parts and I just hid my face in my hands when I couldn't look. I always caught myself before I would hug Edward's arm. What was weird was when Edward would change his position, so would I and vice versa. Like some magnetic field. Strange and cool ,in a way, at the same time.

Once the movie was over Emmett said we should go outside and play spin the bottle. Everyone agreed except Edward and I.

"Guys let's not play. I mean come on it's late anyway."

"Yeah and it's cold." Edward defended with me.

"It's _Friday, _we can sleep all we _want_ and it's a _sleep over_. We're supposed to have fun." Alice said

"_Yeaaah. _And there's no parents. Let's enjoy this sleep over." Rosalie said.

"Don't be lame." Jasper said.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." Edward and I said at the same time.

They all grinned and left to the backyard. We turned off the lights and it was dark.

"I'm scaared." Jasper said playing around. We heard something like a creak, it was freaky and we all just ran out of the house running and laughing and kind of scared. We laughed even more when Emmett was screaming like a girl and running in a funny way.

Once we were outside we sat on the cement by Alice's little shack. I had a weird feeling about this.

Emmett took out a _ Corona _beer bottle. I laughed.

"Wow a beer bottle?" I asked.

"Spin the _Bottle._" He shrugged.

"Kay guys, so here's the rules. when it goes on you, the person who spined it will ask you truth or dare, blah blah blah, I think you guys know the rules right?" Alice questioned all of us.

"No Alice, we don't know. None of us have _ever _played this game." I said sarcastically.

"Oh well I guess it's good to that you guys now know." She shot back. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

We all played saying truth or dare. It was pretty fun, at first. Mostly when it was dare we had to go in the shack for 5 minutes in the dark. I didn't go in, neither did Edward but when they went out they had relieved looks on their faces even if they wouldn't admit it. But I _hated _it when it would land on me or Edward. They would get frustrated when we will say truth. But replaced it when Alice said," Bella have you liked Edward before?"

"Ummm….? Maybe." ,Was all I said blushing. I felt Edward's eyes on me. Then when it was Edward's turn he they asked him the same thing and he just shrugged.

When it landed on me _again _they said if I tought Edward was cute.

"Can I answer a different question?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Umm no." I said. Ha that was the truth. I didn't think Edward was cute, I think he's fucking _hot. _

But I regretted it when Edward hung his head down a bit and seemed to have a poker face on to not show his disappointment.

About ten minutes later, it landed on Edward again and I guess he knew they would ask a similar question for truth .But deep down inside, we knew we were both screwed either way. Truth or dare they're going to make the truth come out of us _somehow._

I think he was thinking the same thing as me. We would rather do a dare than tell everyone our truths. Even though I'm pretty sure they know already, it's embarrassing to say it out loud. He thought about it for a while and I could feel the rest of the group getting impatient.

"Hurry!" Emmett shouted.

"Shhh. Let me concentrate, I'm thinking I'm thinking." Edward said, turning his head sideways and holding up a finger. He looked so adorable.

"Oh my gosh fifteen years later, hurry up!" Rosalie said.

"…Dare." Edward said with caution. They all grinned wickedly.

Uh-oh.

"I _dare_ you to stay in the _shack_, with, _Bella _ "Alice said these next words very slowly," _all night long."_

"What?!" We both shouted.

"Na uh uh, no backing out." Emmett made a clicking noise with his mouth.

"_Siiike _ _. _I'm out." I jumped up and I was fast walking to the back door.

Rosalie and Alice caught me by both of my arms.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to escape but, hey at least I tried.

"Oh ha, I was just kidding. I was just …I was just…going to get my stuff y'know?" I said.

The both rose their eyebrows. I forced a smile and showed my teeth. They pointed to the shack. I sighed and walked with my arms crossed to the shack. Edward looked funny cause he was crossing his arms too with a cute angry face and Emmett was dragging him. They pushed me in, Edward too but more forcefully. And then the closed the door and locked it. What the? A door with a lock from the outside? There was one inside too. But obviously we couldn't get out cause it was already locked from outside. Strange door.

I looked around. The shack looked like a little room. I thought tools were supposed to be in a shack but what the hell. There was wooden walls that weren't covered by cotton yet. There was also wooden bunk beds that are attached to the wall and instead of a mattress, there was something squishy.( A/N: Lol I don't know what it's called). And Edward was on the bottom bunk bed. I wasn't really looking at him, I was too busy looking around. There was a very small tiny TV and tiny refrigerator . There was a small table that looked like for a toddler and it had one of those tiny laptops that just came in the middle of the table. And a regular sized air conditioner. Everything about it was tiny though. It was like a mini house, but without a bathroom. Where would go to the bathroom anyways? I wonder why I didn't look in here before. Did Alice even have a shack before I came? Gosh, I should have paid more attention.

_Knock knock. _I heard the lock open the opened the door slightly and someone threw my

sleeping bags with my clothes and an other blue one, which I guessed was Edward's, obviously. Then threw a small Target bag that had clothes in it, which was also for Edward.

"There's no bathroom! What if I want to go to the bathroom?!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I need to piss!" Edward said.

Someone sighed and Emmett said stupidly," Oh yyeaah," Like he forgot or something.

"Well just piss on yourselfs!" He said. I heard someone whack him. I giggled quietly.

I heard whispering.

"Come out, go to the bathroom then you have to go straight back to the shack!" Alice said. Jasper opened the door.

Immediately, Rosalie grabbed my arm and Emmett grabbed Edward's. I glared at the floor. They took us to the downstairs bathroom.

"Bella you go first." Alice told me.

"Your not going with me inside the bathroom are you?" I asked my sister.

"No I will." Emmett said and he grabbed my arm and put me inside the bathroom and locked the door. I stared wided eyed at him. He just stared at me for a while and I could feel my face getting pale.

"What the _fuck? _Is_ Rosalie _going inside with _me _now_?!_"

"Yeah." She said.

"Hells no!" He said and sounded like he tried to make a run for it. _Tried. _But I heard him fall and crush with someone.

"Come on Edward, don't be a pussy."

"I'd rather pee on myself then go inside with Rosalie!" Edward said and I heard Alice let out a small giggle.

Then Emmett's shoulders started shaking and he burst out laughing. Everyone else started laughing with him from out the door.

"I'm not actually going to watch you pee dummy!" he laughed and opened the door to get out.

They kept on laughing and gave each other high fives.

"Good one." Jasper said. I shut the door loudly and turned on the air thingy because I felt like they would hear me pee. ( A/N: Hahaha) I got out and then Rosalie grabbed my arm again.

"It's not like I'm going to run if you don't grab me," I lied.

"Uh-huh _sure_. I know you well sista, we share blood." Rosalie answered. After Edward did number one they took us back in the freezing cold. And once again threw us inside.

"Gawd! You don't have to like, fucking push me inside!" I yelled to Rosalie. She giggled. It was quiet after a moment.

"There's a window." I said, I guess talking to Edward, or myself, I don't know. I opened the curtains and Emmett was there.

"RAWR!" He roared, sounding even louder in his booming voice.

" FUCK!" I jumped and closed the curtains quickly . Emmett laughed out loud again. I re-opened the curtains and glared at him, blushing too because that was really humiliating and even Edward was chuckling quietly.

"Ha ha ha! Hold on!" He held a finger and held his knees with his hands for a bit.

"Yeah, yeah keep on laughing that I almost had a heat attack." I glared at him while he kept on laughing his brains out.

"Oh my God." He wiped a tear. He coughed laughed." So if you try to get out the window, I kick your ass, you too Edward, I ain't playing around." He said with a serious face.

"O-okay." Edward said.

"…Kay." I said quietly.

"I don't think you can open the window anyways. It hasn't been opened in a long time." He said. His serious face was fading, lips twitching and he laughed again.

"Bella you should have seen your face! Priceless!" He said. I closed the curtains harshly.

"Oh gosh I need to pee now." Emmett said couple of feet away, _still _laughing. I turned to face Edward and he was staring at the ground, sitting on the bottom bunk bed.

"So…do we change in front of each other or something?" He asked quietly. My eyes widened again.

"Umm…you turn around as I change okay?" I went to grab my clothes from my bag. I looked at Edward and he was turned around already. There was barley space to move in here. I think we might even suffacate and die in this shack. I'll die with Edward then. That's okay.

What the? What am I thinking? I shook my head and changed.

"Um, your turn." I told Edward. I was still thinking when he said, "Are you going to um turn around?"

I blushed." Oh sorry!" I turned around. Well, this is weird.

"Kay…I'm done." Edward said. I nodded my head slowly. Someone turned of the lights outside.

"Oh crap." I went to grab on to something and fell. I thought the floor would be hard put it was soft…

"Ow." Edward said under me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Edward." I got up and hit my self on something. I cursed under my breath.

"It's alright."

"I'm blind," I told Edward stupidly.

"Hold on." I heard him touching the walls, trying to find the light switch I guess.

"I can't find the light."

"Shouldn't you know? You live here

"Well, I've never been in here."

"Seriously?"

Silence. Oh no, don't tell me they want us together in the _dark. _They want us to have sex or something? Oh gosh what am I thinking. _No perverted thoughts, _I told myself.

"Oh! Wait, I know!" Yes! Save us from the dark and save my mind that's going perverted, Edward!

I felt him come close to me. _Very _close. Our chest where touching as he stretched up to reach something. I felt my face very hot.

"Ah, here it is." I heard a clicking noise and the light turned on. He looked at me and blushed. We looked away from each other. I pushed a chair out and sat on it. He sat on the bed.

Awkward…

"Soo….." He said.

"_Sooo…_um.. You want to watch TV? I asked him.

He nodded. I barely noticed he hasn't been acting weird as he usually has this week. Oh my I have been talking to him! I blushed. Gawd I'm stupid.

As I went to turn on the TV, Edward blurted ,"Bella I lo-like you."

I froze. Oh my, pinch me if I'm dreaming.

**A/N:**

**:O**

**OMG xD**

**Noticed his slip? ;]]]**

**I'm freakin tired of saying and **_**doing **_**this but I might update late **_**again.**_

_**Grr…**_**they ****put so much pressure on an 8****th**** grader like me. I can't imagine high school, oh my cheesecakes college! That's gonna be hella harder.**

***holds head in hands*  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yay! Earliset update in a while :D**

**I was going to do homework but eehh**

**I have time to do math homework in class. All I need to do for history is color my folder cover. Language Arts nothing. Science finished…Yeah.**

**Homework's going down 1st quarter is ending :D**

**But what sucks about that is I need to study for those benchmarks Dx**

**Wha chall been waiting a little while for(deserve it for waiting for every late update) **

**Gracias :]**

***It's pretty short though sorries***

Previously on Now Noticed….

_As I went to turn on the TV, Edward blurted ,"Bella I lo-like you."_

_I froze. Oh my, pinch me if I'm dreaming._

Chapter 21

EPOV

Bella fell as she was going to turn on the TV.

I picked her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked and carried me and absentmindedly sat her on my lap and I sitting on the bottom bunk bed myself.

"Y-yeah," She fixed her hair with a dazed look on her face

"What did you say?"

I squinted my eyes at her. _Be a man Edward, _I told myself, my braveness kicked in and I said, "I'm tired of hiding this. I like you."

"What?"

"I lo-like you." Fuck, second time I almost slipped. I _did _love her but crap not gonna say it _now, _I'll scare her away.

"Slap me."

"What?" Was she serious?

"Nevermind." I felt her move her arm to pinch herself. Great, she thinks she's dreaming…Wait is that a good thing?

"You mind saying that _one _more time?"

"I. L_-Like. _You." I said loud and proud. Again with the slipping. My heart beat fast.

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She was lost for words, then all the sudden she whispered very quietly "I do too."

"What was that?"

"I do too."

"Do what?" I wanted her to say it out loud. To be _sure. _I don't think it was possible but my heart beat more than it already was.

"I y'know…"

"You what?"

"Edward." She whined.

"No, no. Come on say it. I did."

She took deep breaths. "I. Like. You. _Too_."

My heart soared and did some small flip. _How manly Edward._

She blushed a deep red and hid her face in my neck.

"Bella…" I whispered.

Slowly she looked up at me. I looked deeply into her eyes and grabbed her chin with my finger. I looked at her lips and back to her face.

We started to lean into each other in what it seemed like slow motion. Her beautiful brown eyes went deeper as she got closer. The closer she came the more wild my heart went.

Our lips touched and her eyes fluttered closed, as so did mine. Our lips got more frantic, showing all our um… _love_ we had for each other for _years._ She wrapped her arms around my neck then pulling her fingers into my hair. I wrapped _my _arms around her small waist tightly. I grazed my tongue against her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to me and when our tongues touched, we both moaned. Our tongues dance for a bit. I felt like I was in the clouds, I could kiss Bella _forever._

We both separated as we needed our air. Our chest pressed back and forth together as we gasped for air..

We looked into each others eyes as we grinned widely at each other.

BPOV

Oh. My. _Fuck._

I. Kissed. Edward.

_Eeek!_

I was grinning like I just won billions of dollars. My heart was beating frantically. I was afraid that my heart beat would stay beating that way.

"That was my first kiss." I said dumbly in the silence

"Mine too. It's nice to know."

"And we're eighteen." I laughed lightly.

"I know right? But it was nice for me to kiss you first. You'll be the _one_ and _only _one who will be able to."

"Same here." I buried my face in his neck again. I barely just noticed that I was in his lap, but I didn't care.

We were just embracing each other when a question came up.

I couldn't hold my tongue. "Why were you acting…they way you were this week."

He stiffed. Then relaxed. "Cause I'm stupid. I really don't know."

I took my face out of his neck and looked at him.

"Seriously, Edward?"

He sighed. "Well, I was kind of frustrated we didn't kiss the other day, when Charlie came….and I was thinking…"  
"What?"

"What I wanted to do about that I lo-liked you. Change our friendship? Or will it all be like before, like in fourth grade? Would you reject me again?"

Now I stiffed. He kissed my check and I relaxed.

"So…would you be my girlfriend, Bella?"

I blushed again and said, "Yes, of course Edward."

He grinned and we kissed again. We let go til we needed air again.

"Edward…you think we should talk about our…past, in a way I guess, so we know what really happened and move on with it?"

He grinned crookedly . "Okay. Fourth grade happen first."

"Well, I was _really _stupid for saying no. I really didn't like guys _yet._ And I also was annoyed by Mike, he asked me out _a lot_."

"I was jealous, you know? I was like why doesn't he give up? I wonder how he made it through every rejection you gave him cause I know how it felt…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward. I was honestly stupid." I kissed his cheek.

"It's alright."

"I regretted it _so _much after."

"Fourth grade was fourth grade, now seventh grade?"

I groaned. "Was that when Rebecca told you if you liked me?"

"Yep."

"She was going to ask you out for me but I told her no so she just told me she'll ask if you like me instead. When she told me you hesitated I was so happy but then I was put down when you said no…"

"I was fucking stupid Bella. I thought she would tell the whole school I like you then it would get to Jessica and you know how she is, she'll get it through the whole school in less than a day. I instantly regretted it when I found out she asked to see if I liked you back. I regret many things Bella. I regretted avoiding you, not talking to you anymore, not asking you out anymore because I was scared, not quitting to be popular for you and saying no when Rebecca asked if I liked you, just so many things."

"It's okay. That's over now. We're now an _us. _And you think if we were together all that time ago we still would have been now?"

"I guess your right. We probably would have gotten together again…"

"We waited for some reason. At least we're together now." We smiled at each other.

"Oh crap it's 3 a.m. We should go to sleep."

He yawned and I did too.

"Yup we should." He said. I got off his lap and he pouted. I laughed and kissed his nose. I grabbed my sleeping bag and did my bed, Edward doing the same.

There was no ladder to get up the top bunk bed so I went on the bottom one, balanced myself on it and jumped to the top.

"Good night." Edward said.

"Good night." I replied back. Edward turned off the light. I could hear the wind blowing and leaves rustling.

I couldn't go to sleep. Knowing Edward was right under the bed, not literally, that'll be scary, but in the bottom bunk bed. I wanted to go down and cuddle with him. I jumped down with a _thump._

"Edward I'm cold." I lied. Now that I said that I was.

"Suuure you are Bella." He grinned at me and lift the covers. I eagerly took his offer.

"I'm not cold anymore."

"Then get out."

I huffed. "How mean."

He chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Stay here. I like it."

I smiled. "Me too."

He gave me a chaste kiss,"Good night Bella.

I smiled,"Good night."

Wow, this was too good to be ture. I was Edward Cullen's _girlfriend _and I was going to sleep with him. (Don't think wrong xP)

**A/N: "Oh finally they kiss!…**_**Susana**_**"**

**I know, I **_**know. **_

**x]**

**Weekends gonna be busy, might update till next Friday or a **_**slight **_**chance sooner. Or later**

**Tsk. && I'll try to make it longer than this one**

**Vamos aber pues xP**

**Those who celebrate Halloween: Enjoy! Have fun! **

**Everyone: Have a nice weekend**

**Lub you all **

**~iLovetastic**

***Please move that mouse and click on what you need to do to leave a review**

**;D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N :****Friday…pssh **

**It's been a freakin month since I last updated**

**Sss…more than a month cause last time was just an author's note **

**Eee  
Sorry my life's a busy mess right now :T Think you guys going tired of my excuses**

**..excuses excuses *shakes head* x]**

**Thanks for being patient….if you were impatient sorries x]**

**Especially thanks for those reviews, and I saw some new people, thanks for reading & reviewing (& alerting) :] **

Chapter 22 

As I woke up, I stretched, touching something. What the eff? I caressed whatever I was touching. Then I poked it. What is this?  
It chuckled. Oh fuck! I was with Edward. I jumped up out of the bed, hitting my head in the process.  
"I'm so sorry Edward." I told him, rubbing where I hit myself.  
"It's okay." He was rubbing his eye.  
"I poked your eye huh?"  
"Yeah, but it didn't hurt." Edward opened his arms and I went to it joyfully. I was laying against Edward's chest, and he was playing with my hair. It felt so good. But all the sudden he stopped.  
"Awww." I surprised myself. He laughed and kiss my head.  
"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Ah shit.  
"Ummmm…no…what are you talking about?"  
"You talk in your sleep. Sleep talking."  
"Ahaha. Pshh. I think you're hearing voices Edward."  
"Really? I'm sure it was only your voice…"  
"…_Nooo_." He was quiet.  
I sighed. "Okay. Fine. I talk in my sleep."  
I could feel that he was smiling. I closed my eyes. What did I say in my sleep?  
"Edward…."  
"Yes?"  
"What did I say?"  
Well you said, "Thank you Alice for this miracle I though was a nightmare.' And about how green Forks is and 'Freakin Tanya.'…what was that all about?"  
What the hell? "Honestly, I have no idea," Cough, "Anything else…"  
"Like what?" I could tell he was smirking right now.  
"Like, names…"  
"Who's?" He's teasing me.  
"A boy's…"  
"A boy's?"  
"Like, did I say Mike?" I can feel his glare.  
"I was just kidding, you know who I'm talking about."  
"Who?"  
"No acting stupid."  
"Did I say anymore?" I continued.  
"You said Rosalie and Jasper.  
"Did I say yours?"  
"Yup."  
"How many times?"  
Silence.  
"Edward…"  
"Too much to count."  
I groaned. He pulled me close and kissed my neck. My heart fluttered.  
"I don't mind. At all."  
I smiled.

~*~

We watched a couple of shows in the little TV. Then I got up.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Edward, sounding disappointed that I left him on the bed.  
"Just getting something from the fridge" I got a Nesquik.  
"Can you hand me one too?" He asked.  
"Sure." I got another one and tossed him it.  
"I haven't drank one of these in a long time." He said.  
"Me too."  
"Shouldn't they be coming for us already? It is morning now right?" I questioned Edward, taking a drink. Yumm, love this chocolate milk.  
"Yeah."  
"So what do we tell them about us?"  
"What about us?"  
"That we're boyfriend and girlfriend."  
He shrugged and took a drink of his. "We'll just tell them."  
I sighed nervously.  
"Don't worry Bella. I have a feeling they planned this for us to be together anyway."  
"I know right?"  
"Yeah. They were suspicious all night."

I thought about it and drank some more Nesquik.

"I knew something was going on with the sleep over…then the spin the bottle game."

"They either wanted us to confess in front of them or in here…"

He got up and hugged me.

"I think it's a good thing that happened though."

I put my arms around his neck and hugged him back, a breathing in his scent.

"Yup."

He leaned down to kiss me. I stood on my tip toes a bit. It stared off soft then went passionate. We let go when we heard whispering.

"They're coming." I whispered.

He smiled slightly. "Pretend we're mad at each other, hurry go in your bed."

I went.

"Don't trip." I turned and glared. But I glared at nothing because he was in his bed. He laughed when he saw me. I quickly jumped on the top bunk bed.

"Good morning guys!" Alice chirped.

"God, finally you came Alice."

"Yeah Alice thanks for putting us in this hell hole." I fake glared at her. I bet you could totally tell I was faking. I'm good at this pretend stuff.

She laughed. "Don't even try, I know your faking. Hurry up, get dressed and meet everyone inside."

"We wanna hear some details!" Rosalie said. With that, they closed the door and left.

"I think _you _ruined it Bella, no acting for you." I knew that but it doesn't feel so well when somebody confesses it to your face.

I jumped down, grabbed my pillow and hit him with it.

"It was _your _idea."

He chuckled. I hit him some more. He grabbed the pillow I was hitting him with and brought me closer to him. He hit me softly with it, tossed it to the side, grabbed my neck and kissed me.

I smiled as I kissed him. I let go and he pouted.

"We have to," Trying to mimic Alice's voice, "Hurry up, get dressed and meet everyone inside." He laughed at my bad intent to sound like Alice. "They can wait."

"They're impatient, they'll be pissed."

"Bella…"He whined. I went to him and sat on his lap. He closed his eyes, getting ready for me to kiss him. I giggled and only kissed his check. I quickly jumped off his lap and went to his bag.

I was about to toss his clothes at him but he was right there behind me and I got surprised. He kissed me and took his clothes out of my hands. I stood there shocked for a moment.

"Payback." Was all he said. I squinted my eyes at him, as an evil look.

"Aren't you gonna turn around, Bella? I need to change…unless you want me to strip down for you." He grinned. Wow, I didn't know this Edward.

I changed the subject instead. "Why don't we change at the same time so it'll be quicker?"

"Sure." I grabbed my clothes.

"Okay, you turn around first. I'll tell you when to start." He turned around and then I turned around.

"Kayy…start…" I began to change. I heard him fumbling around and the zip of him pulling up the zipper of his pants. For some reason that made me blush. Ahh.

I was almost finished when I realized it was too quiet. I turned around to find him at the other wall, leaning against it and smiling this cocky grin. I really didn't know Edward right now.

"Edward! Turn around!"

"Why don't you turn around? You're the one showing your upper body to me, you know?"

I looked down to see my elbow was halfway through one hole of my shirt. My bra and stomach was fully showing. I blushed and turned away quickly.

"Edward, it's partly your fault. No sneak peaks and be a gentleman and turn around when you see a young lady changing! _Gawd_." I said, running out of breath since I was talking fast.

He laughed. "Well, you didn't tell me those rules to change. All you said was to turn around…"

"Smartass, use your big brain and realize you know I wouldn't have liked you to see me. _Duuh. _Be a genius." I finished changing, faced Edward and crossed my arms at him.

He half smiles at me and scooped me into his arms, kissing me. He let go and looked into my eyes. "Forgive me?"

Gosh I was dazed and couldn't say no to those eyes. "Yes." I breathed. He smiled at me again and gave me another kiss.

"Let's go, I think they've been waiting a while." Edward said. We quickly put our sleeping bags away and picked up our stuff.

All the sudden I felt a wave a sadness. I didn't really want to leave. Edward and I shared our first kiss here. We told each other our feeling and he told me to be his girlfriend at this mini place.

Edward was standing by my side. "I don't really want to go either." I looked up at him, seeing him smile and I smiled back. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers…. And we first held hands in here. He opened the door. Alice must've unlocked the lock outside the door.

"I feel dirty. I need to take a shower." I suddenly said.

"You feel dirty…?" What does he mean by that-Oh! I smacked his arm, smiling a little.

"Edward! What is with you today? Seriously."

He laughed." I really don't know. You're my girlfriend…"

"Nice excuse. Nice." I shook my head at him.

He stood in front of me.

"Kiss for forgiveness again?" He told me smiling.

I tried to stay serious but a smile broke out. I gave him a chaste kiss.

"That's _it?_" I giggled at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah."

I still had a little bit of sadness left, which was now completely placed with nervousment. Crap, how are we going to do this? I should made something else up to let Edward and I stay longer. Making out…he did want to. Why am I worrying last minute?

"Bella don't panic now. They wanted this to happen. It did. End of story."

"Your not nervous?"

"Well, I'm happy you're mine. I wouldn't be happier to tell them. I wanna tell the whole _world_." That made me so good. I was no longer nervous.

"That's true." I smiled widely at him now. He kissed me one more time.

"Stop all that kissy kissing. Get your asses in here! We're waiting." Rosalie yelled at us. We went inside. Everyone was sitting on the couch. The loveseat was empty, I bet it was for us.

"The loveseat Edward and Bella. Get it? The _loveseat?_" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes "Ahaha very funny."

"If that's how it is, everyone or anyone else in here can sit in it too." Edward told him, being his smart self. He agreed. Loveseat? As in love, love? That brought up a thought. Does he love me?

_Pssh, you guys are barely boyfriend and girlfriend right now, chill._ Some little voice inside my head told me.

_Yes, okay sorry, gosh._ Oh wow, did I really just talk back to it?

_Yeah okay then._

_Okay then._

_The question is, do you love _him_? _

…_.Do I?_

_You tell me. _Pathetic. Am I really talking to myself in my brain?

Edward waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said. When did I ever walk to the loveseat and sit on it? Eesh I was out of it.

"Err yeah." I nodded. Emmett and Jasper seemed to glare at Edward.

"Oh my gosh Bella? You no longer have your v-card? That was not planned!" Rosalie said.

What the-? "What?! No!" I exclaimed.

"Repeat question asked." I whispered to Edward.

"Emmett said, 'What took you guys so long to get here? Did a quickie or something?'"

My mouth formed an O in understanding. I should actually know what they said instead of pretending to. I'm an idiot.

"No! No." I said." I didn't hear, I just said yeah, I was was, out of it like always." I explained, making hand motions.

"So I see you two are now together what happened?" Alice questioned us. They asked a lot of questions. It was a repeat of what happened that night, me falling the confession, kiss, Edward asking me to be his girlfriend, yeah.

"Yes. So the plan worked?" Alice said.

"Yeah your _plan _worked." I said.

"And we're thankful." Edward said, grabbing my hand. They all smiled proudly.

Jasper went serious." Don't break her heart." He jabbed a finger at him. Edward nodded.

"It was about fucking time." Emmett said.

"Yeah, you both been liking each other forever." Alice agreed.

"We can all triple date now!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah! How bout we go to the mall, huh guys?" Alice suggested for all of us.

"Alice, you guys just went on like yesterday." I said.

"Let's go again!" I sighed. Seems like they're going to force me into everything now.

"Yeah yeah sure we'll go." I said. I looked at Edward, his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I can show off that you're mine to everyone." He grinned. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Look the first signs of love, can't stop smiling, chatty, happy, can't keep they're sparkling eyes or hand off each other." Emmett sighed in a girl way.

"Yes, I can _feel_ the _love_." Jasper teased along with him, but I'm sure what he said was real. He does feel feelings…he's weird like that. Like Alice. They have there extra sense in common.

"Whatever, so we going?"

"For sure."

"I'mma go home and take a shower first." I told them.

"Cuz u feel dirty." Edward murmured under his breath, chuckling. I smacked him and gave him a look. I hated being teased. But I wanted to smile. I was did now that I was with him.

"Yeah, Jasper and I too." Rosalie said. We all said good-bye to our loved ones and left in Rosalie's beamer.

They question about before, do I love Edward? This was easy, why was it even a question?

I'm sure every girl thinks this, but I answered it before.

I do. And I have for a while.

~*~

We all finished showering and were ready. Edward and I forgot to exchange phone numbers so Edward got mine's through Alice. He called me about five minutes ago and we're going in his car. I heard a honk, and I sure it was Edward. Jasper and Rosalie left a while ago. I quickly took a last look at myself in the mirror, putting some lip gloss on and left. I opened the door and closed it locked. Charlie has already left to work, we didn't see him in the morning.

I hopped in his car, and we left.

"How was your shower? Still feel dirty?" Edward teased.

"Edward, that's like third time you said that, it's getting old." He smiled and reached over and grabbed my hand. It was comfortable silence on the way to the mall, but Edward was driving fast.

"Damn Edward, slow down, we ain't in some NASCAR race."

He laughed. "It's how I drive."

We parked and saw the rest of the group in the front, waiting.

I saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair, but ignored it. It wasn't like Tanya was coming back….right?

I let the though pass as we got in. We chatted and decided to watch a movie at the theaters close by.

The theater was called Edward's 9 Cinemas.

"Look, it's named after you." I told him. He just rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. We bought our tickets, getting our popcorn and snacks. Edward put his arm around me during the movie. Him and I kissed a couple times too.

As we got out of the theaters, walking on our way to leave, I swear I saw Tanya, with her mom or something.

_Shit, she's coming back to haunt mehh. _I said to myself in my mind.

"Something wrong, Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear, making me jump.

_Yes, very. _"No, I'm okay." I smiled up at him. He didn't really buy it but he let it go. He took me home. They whole gang hung out at my house. Charlie came home and Rosalie severed him food; the rest of us ate at the food court at the mall. The group decided to go to Alice's house while Edward and I declare to Charlie that we're together. Crap, I was nervous about tell them, imagine Charlie.

"Bella, it's okay. Remember what I told you….it's not like he; going to shot you." He himself was nervous, I could tell in the laugh of his own joke. I laughed a little, sounding out of breath.

Charlie was sit eating at the table. We sat down.

"You two are together, I know." He said.

Edward and I were shocked.

"What?" We said at the same time.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I see how you two are acting toward each other today. You guys just got together?"

We nodded and he nodded back.

"….Are you okay with it?" Edward asked him. Charlie glared at him. We both stiffened. Charlie broke out a laugh.

"I'm just play with ya, of course I am. I was sure this was going to happen, everyone was waiting for it." He shrugged.

"Well thanks, Charlie. We'll be going with everyone else now. And we have to say we're together my parents too. " He shook Charlie's hand.

Charlie jabbed a finger at him." Don't break her heart." He told him, like Jasper. Father and son. Sigh.

"Let's go. Bye dad." I grabbed Edward's hand and left. Edward's car was still here, so we left to it.

"It wasn't that bad." I said.

"Not at all, but he sacred me with that glare." Edward replied back.

I laughed." It was pretty funny now that you think of it."

"For you." He grunted.

"Come on, I got scared too."

"But you aren't the boyfriend tell his girlfriend's daughter you're both going out"

I sighed." Stop exaggerating, I'm the girlfriend telling her boyfriend's _parents _we're going out."

We drove there. I got nervous again. Edward opened the door and lead us in.

"Carlisle, Esme?"

"We're in the dinning room. Everyone else is in their rooms" Carlisle informed us. We walked to where they were.

Edward coughed. "We don't want to go to them -not now- we actually have to tell you something…"

I gulped.

"You two are boyfriend and girlfriend we know." Gosh. Does the whole world know?

"What?" We both said at the same time again. This time, not so surprised because of Charlie.

"You both are holding hands." Carlisle said, matter of factly. Edward and I looked at our linked hands.

"Oh right." I smiled. Carlisle put the pare he was reading down. Esme and he grinned at us.

"I _knew _this was going to happen one day."

"Just in the matter of time." Carlisle said.

"Congratulations you two." Esme said.

"Thank you." And with that we left. I blew out the breath I must've been holding in.

"Glad that's over with."

"Yup." Edward said and kissed me, for the hundredth time today. We hung out with the others. It was pretty left when my siblings and I left home.

I put my pajamas on and passed out once I got on my bed.

It was one of the greatest days of my life.

It my days will always be the best with Edward.

But not all relationships are perfect.

They can go through problems…..

**A/N: Ta da! :D**

**Der, I finish :]**

**Thank you ReadItAndWeep-Nik & Taylor Marie for answering my question :]**

**I'm considering Taylor Marie's **

**ReadItAndWeep imma see cuz that can take a while…**

**Thank you two very much :]**

**------------**

**I'm not gonna say when I will update next cuz I've been realizing the more I say it, the more I don't haha **

**Enjoy Christmas/Winter Break! :D**

**-----------**

**ily all **

**:]**

**-iLovetastic**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Once again late update annoyed with myself -_-

Few reviews, I'd knew that would've happened

Thanks for those who did though & tehh alerts :]

Chapter 23

It was Monday and I didn't want to go to school. Well, I never do but I especially didn't want to got today. I know I'm going to be the latest gossip for a while. Students would see us and it would go around and eventually go to Jessica or Lauren. Once it goes through one of their ears, it doesn't come out the other. It stays trapped for who knows how long and it would go around to everyone until it grows old. I'd swear they'd even make freakin flyers, billboards posters and crap. Maybe even the loudspeaker. That's too extreme but hell, I'm nervous.

A honk made me jump out of my worried thoughts. My heat beat loudly as I went to the closet window to the front yard. I recognized the silver Volvo. There's my Edward. My Edward. I sighed and waved. I knew he was picking me up, I just got surprised. I quickly grabbed my backpack and left.

"Bye." I said to no one….the house I guess. I forgot no one was here, Jasper and Rosalie left back to their college a while ago. They'll be back this weekend. Poor Alice doesn't get to see him everyday.

I opened my door and Edward got out of his car. He was leaning against it grinning. He held open his arms and I ran as fast as I could to them. In what seemed like forever I was in his arms.

"Edward!"

"Bella." He leaned down and kissed me; then opened the passenger door for me. Ewent to the driver side and started driving, fast, to school.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She took her car." I 'hmm'ed at him and nodded my head.

"Let's ditch yeah?"

He chuckled." Why would you want to?" Because everyone's going to be talking about us for weeks probably.

"Who doesn't?"

"I know you're nervous, Bella. But you can't hide from it forever."

I gave an unsteady sigh. He was right. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I looked into his eyes, distracted. Which was his point to do so. Before I knew it, we were at school.

I took calm breaths. Breathe in , breathe out.

I opened the door and got out.

"I was supposed to do that." Edward said. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. He put his arm around my waist. I sighed again. Here we go.

"Bella!" Alice yelled my name and ran to us.

"Look at everyone look at you guys." Edward and I glared at her.

"Gee, how exciting." I said sarcastically.

"I know right?" I huffed. She laughed.

"It's alright Bella you'll be the gossip for just a few weeks.

"Few weeks." I narrowed my eyes. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it. All my worries went away.

"Awww." This wasn't Alice. It was Angela, smiling hugely at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. I was happy I was with Edward but I don't want to be the center of the school's attention.

"It's about time you guys got together." Ben told us.

Edward scratched his head." My fault."

" I had to help them or these too stubborn brats wouldn't have gotten together."

"I asked Angela myself." Ben said proudly. Edward chuckled, shaking his head like in disappointment to himself.

"At least we're together now." I smiled to Edward. The bell rang and we all said our goodbyes to each other. People whispered as the saw us. I felt like we were zoo animals, being observed and all. The periods went slower than I wanted them to be. In second period Jessica saw me and started hurrying to me. I fast walked the other way.

"Bella! Where you going? Class in the other way!" She yelled to me. I groaned. Dammit I forgot I had the next period with her.

"Oh err hey Jessica."

"Ohmigosh! Are you and Edward really going out." Shit.

"Look it's raining!" I pointed to the window. Oh wow, like it's never rained in Forks before.

She looked at me weirdly. "Yeaaah, "she drawled out, "so my question?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Come on, Bella."

"Okay okay we are."

She squealed. Alice reaction. "Oh this is great!" And with that she left.

"Edward and Bella are going out!" She gushed to a group of girls, including Lauren there. Lauren turned to glare at me. The rest of them looked and they all started talk. Gahh. This is exactly why I didn't want to go to school. I walked to my class.

Lauren approached me.

"Bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Stay away from Edward." The fuck?

I put my hand on my hip. "You have absolutely no right to command me to do shit."

"I don't even know why he's with you. He's probably just with you when you came back with that new look." Now I'm pissed. I took a few calming breaths. I pulled back my fist, as if I was going to punch her. I have no idea what was stopping me. I gave her my most menacing look. Lauren look scared. Ha, she was one of those girls who say shit but can't fight. People were waling by, some staring, some pausing to look if there was going to be a fight. I just put my hand to my side.

"Take that as a warning." And I went inside the class.

After my period before lunch, Edward was walking towards it. I fast walked to him and he hugged me.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and got butterflies in my stomatch.

'Hey sexy." I blurted without thinking. I blushed even more as he chuckled.

"Sexy eh?"

I just smiled up at him innocently. He grinned back at me. But the stares boring on my back ruined the happy moment. I sighed and pulled away. He intertwined our hands and we left to lunch. With everyone watching us.

"This is so uncomfortable." I told him, looking at everyone and they're buzzing mouths. Some with looks of jealousy. I saw Lauren, she looked the most jealous of all.

"I know. It's good to know everyone knows you're mine." He said.

"And so are you." I sighed happily, forgetting about Lauren. After all the years of liking him then to loving him, I couldn't believe this was actually in reality. But I wonder, does he love me?

I protested when he bought my lunch but he bought it anyways. We went to sit with Alice, Ben and Angela as always. I felt sorry for Alice, she must feel out. Only if Jasper was in our grade.

Again I felt like an animal at zoo, this time being observed eating. Poor animals they must feel want I'm feeling, and everyday.

"So…Bella, I hear you and Lauren were going to fight?" Alice said. Edward looked at me.

"Err, no we weren't."

"I heard you guys were fighting for Edward." Ben said

"That you saw her kiss him or something."

"That's bullshit, she just bothered me. I was going to punch her but I stopped." I shrugged

"Bella when did you get all violenttt." Alice said, playing around and smiled at me I laughed.

"What were you guys going to fight for?" Edward asked me.

Again, I shrugged. "She's always bothered me, just the anger bubbled up and I snapped."

He eyed we wearily but let it go.

The lunch bell rang and we went to our next class. Biology was hard to focus on with Edward there, it always was but it was more knowing he's my boyfriend. Mike was giving him a hard look. Jessica glared at me, jealous because her boyfriend. Maybe she's jealous Edward's with me too. I really don't know or care.

~*~

Three school weeks had passed and it was Friday now. It's been fucking fantastic being with Edward during this time. I was so happy, I didn't mind the gossip much anymore. Though some people gave us looks sometimes, others happy we're together and smiled at us. It only died down a little bit. You'd think it'll be old by now. But, Forks is Forks.

Edward and I were inseparable but today, I had to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Edward was going to stay behind and wait for Jasper and Emmett. It's the first time I've gone shopping with them, Alice didn't go shopping until she ran out of outfits. I knew it was going to take a long time shopping with them, Alice bought a lot of clothes every time she went. Complete outfits for probably two weeks, maybe mixing some of them with her old ones. She hardly wore clothes twice. As Rosalie did. And for me, I didn't really care much. Though Alice said she's going to be some clothes for me. Some but I bet it's going to be more than some.

Ailce and I went right after school because I'm sure Alice knew we were going to take a long time.

I sighed. We were still driving on our way to Port Angels.

"Bella you like nice in blue, imma buy you some clothes in blue." She informed me.

"Yes Alice, whatever." I grumbled. I hate being away from Edward. It felt…lonely without him despite Alice being here, I've grown so used to being with him all the time.

"Oh Bella, you're going to have to get used to being away from every once in a while. Come on this is nothing compared to me waiting for Jasper every weekend."

That's right. I can't imagine not seeing Edward for a week.

We arrived in Port Angels. We were going to be waiting for Rosalie here. About twenty-five minutes later I recognized the red BMW. I waved at it, happy to see my sister. Rosalie parked and when she got out she waved back. When she was close enough I hugged her then we went inside the mall.

We did take a lot of time. And I was correct, Alice bought me tons of outfit. We were carrying lots of bags, my arms were tired. We decided to eat here since it's pretty late. We were on our way to the food court. I got a simple chicken sandwich from McDonald's. Rosalie got a hamburger and Alice a salad.

"How was school this week?" Rosalie asked Alice and I.

"It was okay, I missed Jasper though." Alice answered her. Of course she did.

" I miss Edward right now." I mumbled. For some reason, I had a really bad feeling something bad was going to happen. Was it just because I'm not with him?

"You'll see him soon Bella. How was your week?" Rosalie said.

"It was alright. Became the latest gossip though, it's so annoying."

"Ha, I know how you feel, was the same for me and Emmett."

Alice nodded. "As for Jasper and I."

"I don't know how you guys took it. Lauren confronted me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I almost punched her."

"Aww, you shoulda beat the bitch. She annoyed me when she was just a freshmen." Rosalie told me.

"Me too, but I have self-control.'' Alice coughed. I wacked her.

Rosalie coughed too. "Yeah, unlike somebody."

I laughed along with them. "Whatever."

"Is everything all good with you and Edward?"

A wide grin stretched on my face. "Uh-uh. More than good."

Everything wasn't going to go all good when I got home…

~*~

I was jumpy to see Edward again. I haven't been with him in a couple hours but still. I was also jumpy for something else…I couldn't name it, it was like fear. But why would I be afraid? The bad feeling just grew every time we got closer to Alice's house. I was going to spend the night at her house again.

We took all our stuff out of our cars and got inside.

"Bella!" Edward yelled my name. My heart beat increased. I dropped my bags and ran to him. He gave me a deep kiss. We let go for air and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I missed you." He whispered.

I grinned. "So did I." I gave him a big hug.

My brother came. "Bella." He greeted. I let go of Edward and gave Jasper a hug.

"Had a great week?"

"It was alright." With that, Jasper went back to Alice.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed. I grinned at him and he gave me a hug. He ruffled my hair and left. I glared at him and fixed my hair. Edward grabbed my hands, stopping me.

"You still look beautiful." He said.

All the sudden you hear the door open, and some heels click.

"Hey everyone." Carlisle said.

"Hi!" Someone else exclaimed. I looked at Edward questioningly. He looked as confused as me, he shrugged and we walked to the door together. But the heels clicked down the hall to the guest room.

"Be right back!" The mystery voice said. Sounded totally like a girl. The whole group went to Carlisle.

He gave an unsteady breath. "…She seems to want to live with us. I don't know how long she's going to stay here…"

"We just found out. She came down from Alaska about twenty minutes ago. I don't know why she's here. It was sudden." Esme shrugged.

Everyone knew who this mystery person was and was shocked. Edward looked worried. My bad feeling grew. I was panicked for some unknown reason, mostly confused.

"Who's this she person you're talking bout?" I asked. All eyes were on me, unsure.

Esme answered me.

"Tanya."

A/N: *Gasp* :O

Uh-ohhhh

K guys seems like my computer is starting to react to FF again, I hope nothing happens…

I don't know when my next update will be. I think'll it be soon all my major things to due are due this week. But I still have all that homework.

I'm thinking it'll be soon. I always say that so it can be late. I feel like I'm letting you guys down too much ://

Anwayzz,

Please leave a review, I accept anonymous one's too now, I didn't know I wouldn't accept them before but that's changed :D

So if you're shy to let me know who you are please leave an anonymous review.

I wanna know wachu all think.

*Review*

:]

Review this Story/Chapter

Return to Top


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: An update a month late again. Sorry, I have lots of work and I've been spending time with family & friends. I've been pushing this story aside since it takes long to write .**

**Thankfully nothing happened between Fanfiction and my computer. I was afraid of that also xP**

**Well, here's chapter 24. **_**Finally. **_**:D**

Previously on Now Noticed…

_Everyone knew who this mystery person was and was shocked. Edward looked worried. My bad feeling grew. I was panicked for some unknown reason, mostly confused._

"_Who's this _she_ person you're talking bout?" I asked. All eyes were on me, unsure._

_Esme answered me._

"_Tanya."_

Chapter 23

I froze. _Tanya? _Here? For what? I stared at Edward, panicked. He looked at me with the same expression. I knew I say her when I went to the theaters with Edward!

"Me what?" Tanya suddenly asked. I looked at her. She sure does know how to sneak around.

"Oh, we were just announcing you were here." Carlisle answered her.

"I see. Hi everyone!" She grinned at us, she stopped at me, her grin fading. I forced a smile at her.

"Well, I'll be heading off to my office now. Good night." Carlisle told us and walked upstairs.

"And I will be heading towards my room. Do you guys want anything?" Esme said.

"No thanks." Tanya said. Everyone else mumbled the same answer.

"I'll be in my room then." With that she left, escaping. I wish I can escape with Edward too.

"What were you all doing?" Tanya asked us.

Silence, now one was answering.

"Umm…well…we're going to be in the living watching movies." Emmett replied.

"Oh…I'll be with you guys. But first," she faced her body towards Edward," can you help me unpack my bags?" I felt like telling her to fuck the hell off.

"Me?" Edward said.

"I'll help." Rosalie volunteered, trying to save him, and me.

"No I meant Edward." She shot her a smile.

"Actually…Bella and I were going t-"

"Great! Let's go Edward." She linked her arms through his and walked off with him.

"Right now's a good time to be violent, Bella" Alice said.

I sighed, I really wanted to.

"If she does anything else, I'll stop her."

"You better." Rosalie said.

"Let's go watch some movies." Emmett said. We headed towards the living room and sat down. I couldn't pay attention the the movie, I kept thinking about Edward and Tanya and what were they doing in that room…Could they be kissing? Did they go out afteri moved? And if, will they go back together? Why did she come here? I couldn't stop panicking and thinking. I hated this feeling.

I heard Tanya giggle. She came into view, her arm still around Edward. He was blushing. The hell? He saw me and shot a pained expression. Rosalie shot me a look I knew was saying to take Edward away from her.

"_My _boyfriend has helped you unpack your stuff, being the gentlemen he is. Now I'd like to enjoy time with him." Her arm immediately dropped from Edward's. Edward came to me once she let go and put his arm around my waist.

"Boyfriend? _Edward's_ your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"As in, he's a boy that's you friend?"

"No, as in we have feelings for each other."

Edward nodded. "Yes. Very true." She looked shocked but quickly composed herself.

"Oh…" Edward and I headed upstairs to his bedroom. Once we got inside his room I started to question him.

"What were you blushing about?" I crossed my arms.

"Oh…well I accidentally opened a suitcase full of panties and bras."

My eyes widened. At first I grew jealous but when I though about it more it was actually kinda funny. I let out a giggle but then put my face hard again.

"Why is she here?"

"That, I do not know."

"It's suspicious…Did you ever go out with her?"

He sighed heavily. "Yes, for about two weeks."

My heart stopped. "What? You didn't kiss her did you? You said I was your first kiss."

"Your are, and hopefully you always will be. I never kissed her. Just held hands, barely. I didn't feel anything so I broke up with her.'

"When was this?"

"Sometime during the beginning of freshman year." I though about this. So Tanya was his ex-girlfriend. How freakin fantastic.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I grew angry as I realized this.

"Well, I though it wasn't important…"

I moved my hands to my hips." You thought it wasn't _important_?"

"I just was scared to tell you."

"Edward you need to tell me this, not just hide it. Were you planning on ever telling me?"

"Erm, yeah."

"When was that? Years from now?"

"No."

"When?" I asked, getting more angry.

"I don't know! I was nervous!"

"Anyone else you went out with?!"

"No. I'm sure you probably had a boyfriend when you moved. Why are you getting angry?"

"Why am I getting angry? Why am I getting angry? Seriously what kind of question is that?"

He sighed again. "Bella I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react. Like right now."

'Like right now because you didn't tell me sooner."

He looked deep into my eyes, I couldn't look away. He stepped closer to me and put his hand on my shoulders.

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry for not telling you. But we're not going to let Tanya ruin our relationship okay?"

"Edward…she's living with you though. She's going to be in your house while I live in mine. How can I live with that?"

"Bella I'm with you not her. I would never ever cheat on you or pick Tanya over you any day."

"She's so much prettier than me. It's a wonder how you even asked me to be you girlfriend." It was so true. Tanya's a strawberry blond, way prettier than me like she always was. Even with how I changed she still is. It brings my confidence down.

"Bella you are beautiful, much more than her inside and out. Never doubt that."

He kissed me, ending our little argument. I forget about it and I melted in his arms.

As I went home, I couldn't help but think of Tanya and Edward in the same house. It made me feel so uneasy. She ruined my Friday, my weekend and mostly all my days until she leaves. Would she ruin my relationship too? Would she even leave?

"Bella, it'll be alright. Edward has strong feelings for you. He'd never do anything to hurt you." Jasper told me as we got home.

"If he does I'll kick his and Tanya's ass. Especially Tanya. I get bad vibes about her." Rosalie responded to Jasper's comment.

I just smiled a bit and headed for my room.

~*~

I woke up Saturday, planning to go to Edward's house. I wanted to be there when Tanya's was. Who knows what she'll do.

I went along with Jasper and Rosalie, as always. Jasper just came to pick up Alice though, they were going on a date. As for Rosalie and Emmett, they'll be doing who knows what upstairs…

When I went I was surprised to see Edward and Tanya get along. It was making me get a little jealous.

"Hey Edward." Edward looked up and his face grew bright.

"Bella!" He came and hugged me. When Tanya though I wasn't looking she glared.

"So what were you guys doing?"

"Just talking. We were going to watch a movie."

"Oh okay. Let's watch it." I smiled at both of them. It was hard to keep my smile up with Tanya.

When we watched the movie, it was awkward. Edward has his arm across my shoulder while Tanya was at the other end of the couch. It felt weird. I wanted Edward and I to have some privacy.

For part of the day, we were with Tanya. She wouldn't go away from Edward. When she left for the bathroom, I talked to Edward.

"Your guys are getting along…" I stated.

"She was…kinda my friend before, Bella."

"What?"

"Yes. She kind of helped me when you left. I said I wasn't going to let her ruin our relationship. Not that she wasn't my friend." This made me feel more unsure about Tanya.

"Oh…since when were you guys…er 'kinda' _friends?_"

"A long time. Her family and I have known each other for a while . Don't worry." He smiled down at me and kissed my nose. _Don't worry._ As if. I blew out an unsteady breath and he rubbed my shoulder.

"Can we go to my house?" I asked.

"We can't leave Tanya alone…"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I want to go but she'll be home by herself."

"By myself what?" Tanya's voice called. I closed my eyes, frustrated.

"Oh we just want to have boyfriend, girlfriend time but you know.. We don't want to leave you by yourself." Edward winked down at me. I smiled. He was trying to get away too.

Her smile this time didn't seem forced. "No that's okay. I'll be going to Lauren's house in a few minuets anyway." _Lauren's_ house. Ugh. I didn't miss the evil smile she threw at me. What the fuck?

"Okay. Sorry to leave you alone a few minutes. Bye."

"Bye Edward. Bye…Bella."

"Bye." I said quickly. Edward and I waled to the door and he opened the door for me as we got out.

"Car or fence?" He told me.

"Umm…amazingly the fence." I grinned.

He laughed. "The fence?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it either but the dangerous fence."

He climbed first. I went too, slowly. He laughed as I put a leg on each side all slowlt then climbed down.

"Whatever. Don't be jealous cuz I climb the fence sexier than you do."

He chuckled. "Since when is climbing a fence sexy?"

I gave a fake put. "You didn't think it was sexy?"

We both had wide smiles on our face. I felt so happy around him. We waled to the front door, I I opened it and expected to Edward to follow but he wasn't there.

"Edward?" I looked around. What? Where did he go?

"Rawr!" He tickled my hips. I yelped.

"Edward!" I smacked him, his arms stayed at my waist and he kissed me. I kissed him back, a smile on my lips.

We hung around my house until it grew dark. Edward and I knew my dad wouldn't let him sleep over. My dad was a bit overprotective. And he is the chief police.

"Bye Bella." Edward said as he left my back door.

"Bye."

"I'll see you later."

"Later? You mean tomorrow. I wish it was later." I said

"Your wish will be granted." I raised an eyebrow at him. He winked. I watched him climb the fence.

"Is this sexy Bella?" He called from afar, laughing.

"Yeah. Sure." I laughed back. Until he got out of my eye sight, I closed the door. Aw, shit. I forgot about Tanya this whole time. I wonder if she's still at Lauren's…

I had my house to myself. Charlie was coming in about thirty minutes. Jasper could still be with Alice. I think Emmett and Rosalie left back to college since the morning. I didn't really hear anything upstairs when I went to his house.

When I was ready to sleep, I was surprised to hear a knock at my window. My heart thudded. Crap, is this a burglar? I took cautious steps toward the window.

"Open, Bella!" I heard that velvet voice say.

"Edward?" I shouted, walking faster to the window and opening it. He smiled crookedly at me.

"I told you I'd come _later._" He got in, closed the window and kissed me.

"The tree next to your window is there for a reason." He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes, grinning back at him. We head a door close.

"Uh-oh. That's Charlie. Quick under the bed!" I told him. He went and I quickly went into my covers. Charlie's footsteps grew closer and he opened my door. A couple of seconds later, he closed my door.

"Edward!" I whisper shouted.

"Yes?" I jumped, his voice came from next to me.

"Gosh how'd you get there quick?" I asked, my heart pounding. He shrugged, smiling.

"Let's get you to sleep, Bella."

"Are you staying?"

"Yes."

"But Charlie."

"I'm a light sleep. I'm sure his bed cracks right? I'll hear it." He got in the covers with me, kissed my lips then my forehead. He grabbed my waist and pulled my back to his chest. Soon, I fell to sleep in Edward's arms.

~*~

It was know Sunday. I woke up without Edward by my side. He left a note saying he went home that if I could come later. I was about to go to his house when Charlie called me. At first I was scared he probably found out Edward stayed last night.

"Yes?" I said.

"Phone." He pointed to it, it was right by him as he was reading a newspaper. Odd, doesn't her work today? Who's calling me anyway?

"Who?" I asked.

"Just answer before they hang up." Maybe it was Edward. Though, I texted I him that I was coming.

"Hello…" I spoke to the receiver, headed to the living room.

"Hey Bella!" A familiar voice said. I recognized it immediately.

"Jacob! How'd you get my number?"

"I'm good thanks for asking. How about you?" I laughed.

"Oh right, right. Rewind. Well hello, Jacob, how are you today?"

"All formal." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes but grinned.

"Sup Jacob. How are you?"

"I'm good how about you?"

"I'm good too."

We laughed.

"So, my question."

"Got it from Billy. Did you forget about me or something? I haven't talked to you in forever."

_I did forget about you, ahaha. _How sad, I thought seriously. "Oh, well. Just been busy you know?"

"Riiight. You did forget about me didn't you?"

"Noo.."

"I know you well enough Bella…I won't get hurt"

"Eee, I did. I'm sorry." He faked cried. In the background I heard Billy say," Jacob are you alright?" All seriously. We both laughed. "Yeah I'm al-right, I'm o-kay." He responded back.

"Yeah are you alright Jacob? You said you weren't going to get hurt." I joked.

"I couldn't hide my true feelings."

I laughed. "Whachu call for?"

"Just…wondering if you can come over. How bout it, hm?" Damn, I wanted to see Edward. Especially since Tanya is there.

"I don't know…." I said truthfully.

"Come onnn. You kinda owe me. Forgetting about me. What's _wrong_ with you?" He laughed.

Got me there. "Sure, sure." I said, using the two words he always says when he agrees it something.

"Haha okay. I'll be waiting." With that, he hung up. I smiled.

"Dad, I'll be going to Jake's house."

"Weren't you going to Edward's?"

"I _was_ but I haven't talked to Jake in a while."

"Go ahead. I might be there later, to visit."

"Okay." I grabbed my keys and left. I had called Edward on my way. He was quiet disappointed that I wasn't coming but he said he'll just hang out with Alice and Tanya. Tanya…

Jacob was sitting on a lawn chair in his front yard when I came. He started to fast walk towards my car, grinning hugely. A burst of excitement went through my chest. I can't believe I forgot about him. I didn't realize how much I missed him until now. Before I could get out of my car, he already opened the door and he hugged me.

"Bells!"

"Jake!"

"What's sup?"

"Nothing much really. Let's go to your garage and catch up yeah?" I told him.

"Sure, sure. Let's go." I saw Billy on the way and I waved at him. He waved back.

I got in and I saw his Mustang. It was all nice and glossy red now.

"Wow Jake." I said to him in awe. I was amazed. I turned over to look at him and he was smiling proudly.

"Yup. Run's good." He nodded.

"Dang. Can I go inside."

"Yeah. I went in and he got in the other side.

"Wanna take it for a ride?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. He twisted the keys and off we went. We, well Jacob headed toward the La Push cliffs. We stpped by an edge of one. It had a nice view. We stayed inside, catching up as I suggested, talking about what's been going on in school and stuff. He was surprised when I told him Edward was know my boyfriend.

"He's your _boyfriend _now?" He asked.

"Yeah." I swear I saw his eyes blaze and his fist clench but it went away.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Yep." And we started off again. We went back to his house and Charlie was there. Jacob invited Quil and Embry and some other people. It was like a mini party. Charlie and I left after a couple hours. I had a lot of fun hanging around with everyone. Especially Jake, Embry and Quil. Embry had a girlfriend now. Quil was still single. They were both surprised and happy when they saw me. It was like a friend reunion today. It was a good day.

"Bye Bella."

"Hit us up so we can hang out again!"

,Quil and Jake called as I left.

When I got home I called Edward and told him about my day. He told me about his. Apparently, nothing happened between he and Tanya. At least I hope not, I wasn't there.

I took a long nice shower and went to sleep.

~*~

Tanya's POV [A/N: *gasp* :O ]

I went to Lauren's to see how things were. I didn't really hate Bella until she took Edward. Edward was always mine and I'm going to make him mine again. Lauren hated her too but she always did so it didn't really matter.

I was angry when I went back home and didn't see Edward there. Was he still at Bella's or something. I waited around expecting him to come. About thirty minutes later he came.

"Edward!" I squealed and hugged him

"Hey Tanya." He said, getting out of my embrace. I put my hands to my side, hurt.

"How was Bella's?" I said unwillingly. He grinned hugely at me.

"Fun. It's always fun around her." Ugh, well I can make it funner.

"Oh…"

"Well I gotta go." He said.

"Go where?"

"Um…to my room. I'm tired." Tired? He looks hyper to me.

"Okay. I'm too. Good night." I told him.

"Good night." He got up the stairs. A couple minutes later I heard quiet footsteps. I creaked my door open a little and saw that it was Edward. What's he up to? I heard him close the door.

I tiptoed over there put Alice stopped me.

"Where you going?" She asked. I jumped. Shit.

"To the kitchen." I said innocently. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's the other way."

"Of course." I said turning. Damn it. Where the hell did Edward go?

The next day I say Edward with a not so happy face. I was going to ask him where he went last night but that would be stupid.

"Hey Edward. What's the face?" I asked instead

"Oh. I was expecting Bella to come over today but she had to catch some things up with Jacob." He shrugged.

"Jacob Black?"

"Yeah."

I nodded. "Let's hang out today then." I smiled at him. He gave a small smile back.

"Sorry not today. I'll just be in my room." I tried very hard to keep the smile on my face. Once he left my face harded. Ugh stupid Bella. A light bulb soon appeared on my head. Ahh ha! My face went to my smile again. I got out Lauren's number she gave me yesterday and texted her.

_Hey. _ I sent.

_Who's this?_ She sent back.

_Tanya. Hey do you know Jacob?_

_Yes, itz that tell dude rite…y?_

_Call me right now I have something to tell u_

**A/N: **** What is she up to? :O**

**I know some details were short but I was in a hurry to get this up since its been a little over a month since I last updated. I see this is the longest chapter so far to, I guess it's like in return for updating late :]**

**I added the Jacob part to make it longer. I was going to stop before that but it was too short. Then once I did an idea popped in my head and the Tanya POV came in bahaha xP**

**K I can't say anything about when I'm going to update. I hope it's not like a month later again though -_-**

**Review por favor my awesome readers :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N****: **_**An update in less than a month! **_**:O **

**I know! xD**

Chapter 25 

Once again I woke up to a lame Monday. Signaling the beginning of another school week.

And the end of the week, continuing on the weekend, ruined a lot.

I got up and chose an outfit for the day. I was so tired from yesterday. I came back home pretty late. I regretted it today, I'm like blank and tired at the moment.

I ate my breakfast alone as usual. Charlie off to work early, always is.

I just grabbed my backpack when I heard a honk. My drowsiness completely fading away. I knew it was Edward. I skipped over to his car. I was going to open the passenger door when I noticed Tanya was sitting there. Another mood swing, I went to being cautious. Crap I totally forgot about her. I opened the other door to sit in the back.

"Hey Edward." I smiled at him.

"Good Morning Bella.'

"Hi…Tanya." I said.

"Hi."

It was really awkward as we went on our ride to school. Not even the music cut up the tension, maybe a little but it was still extremely awkward. Once we got out of school Tanya still wouldn't back off of Edward. Edward let got of her anyway and put his arm around my waist.

"I missed you yesterday." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"I did too." I went on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Edward! See you later!" Tanya suddenly said. Gahh that …urgh!

"Bye Tanya" He said like he didn't mind her interrupting. What the hell?

"Edward don't you notice something about Tanya…?"

The bell rang

"Notice what?"

"Um nothing. See you later Edward." I walked off. How could he not notice? Is he _blind?_ Maybe it's just me…but I don't think so.

During the day, a lot of guys were hanging around with Tanya. She used to be popular and they were surprised to see her again. That made me remember why she didn't go to the office in the morning but maybe she got it before. I was happy the topic of school went off me and Edward, yeah it hasn't gotten old until today. Everyone was talking about Tanya and she enjoyed the attention.

Thankfully, she backed up for the rest if the day. She was hanging out with Lauren all day, and how I still call it, the popular club. . As I, with the usual, Edward, Alice, Ben and Angela.

After class I overheard Tyler talking to Erick.

"Tanya moved back."

"Bella did too, a couple months ago."

"I wonder who else is moving back."

"Another hottie maybe." They laughed. How very amusing.

"Wasn't she with Edward before?"

"Maybe she came back to steal Edward." They laughed. I stomped away. But then I stopped to think about what they said. Maybe Tanya did come back to steal Edward… Gosh, I think I'm just going crazy. How would she find out in the first place?

"Hey Bella!" Alice called to me.

"Alice!" I fast walked to her.

"What's up?" I said once she was in hearing range so I wouldn'thave to shout.

"Is everything going okay with Tanya?" Uneasy feeling.

"Yeah…why do you have a feeling?"

"Yeah it's strange though. It changes so much. I feel like something major is going to happen but I don't know what. I didn't care at that moment because she didn't know exactly _what_ but I should have cared.

~*~

The rest of the week was disturbing to say. I've seen Lauren and Tanya looking at me a lot and they would tell each other stuff to each other's ears. I rolled my eyes when I saw this. They make it so obvious that they talked about me and it got on my nerves, though it did make me suspicious.

I thought Tanya would try to hang around with Edward but surprisingly she stuck to her group.

But the following week she did not. The next Monday, it all started.

The ride in Edward's Volvo was always awkward since the last Monday but this time it was awkward and…uneasy. My uneasiness mixed into this. A gut feeling that was trying to tell me something. What was it was my question.

We got out of the car. Last week, Tanya would leave with her group but this time she did not. She stayed next to Edward and grabbed his arm. I noticed Edward would try to let go but she would just grab on tighter. Edward was too nice to tell her to let go. I didn't let this bother me, at least not too much. She would go along with her popular club as always. Not today. Or the next. Edward would eventually find a way to get out of her grip and come to me. It made me feel happy a little, still it didn't take away the feeling. I was jealous yes but it's obvious she's trying to do something.

Now it was seriously bothering me.

"Bella I've noticed Tanya's been clingy this week so far." Alice said, pulling me out my thoughts._ Yes, so have I._

"I know. It bothering me. "

"Do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Punch her. _Something._"

"Punch her won't fix anything."

"It would tell her to back off."

"I know but, being violent doesn't solve anything."

"You were all about it before."

"I know but no more. I badly want to though." I said, nodding my head.

"Yeah your right. It's just going to cause trouble with your dad. And maybe Esme. Esme's too nice to everyone, she doesn't notice how Tanya is."

I sighed. "I seriously don't know what to do."

"Me either. I'd help but spring break is coming." Oh yeah! It took my mind off the topic of Tanya for a couple of seconds. _Seconds_.

"What are you going to do?"

"Remember how I said I found some of my relatives? I'm going to visit them again."

"Oh." I said sadly.

"Yeah but I have feelings for you-" My face went blank.

"Hold up hold up, _what? _"

"Not that way. I'm straight !" She laughed. I joined in her laughter.

"Oh…do you mean like your kinda…erm…visions that you can't see."

"That makes no sense. Visions you can't see. Aren't you supposed to _see _visions?"

"Whatever. You know what I mean." I smiled

She laughed. "Yeah . Now seriously," she face went serious and I did too," I have a feeling that you should watch out while I'm gone okay?"

"Okay." I gave her a hug and she hugged me back.

I walked to Edward's Volvo. Tanya wasn't there. Yes! I ran to him smiling hugely as was he.

"Get in Bella."

He drove to his house. We went to his backyard and to the shack where we confessed our feelings to each other.

We embraced each other in there, enjoying our time together.

"Edward, it's bothering me that Tanya doesn't get off you."

"She's not on me…"

"Edward. Seriously."

"Yes yes I know, Bella." He sighed

"You know? Know what? Do you know _what _I'm talking about?" I asked.

"Yes. Tanya has been…erm..sticky around me." _Pshh, now you notice._

"I don't like that Edward."

"Bella don't worry. I've told her I'm not interested in her. I'm sure she'll stop soon."

"That's easy for you to say. You have no idea how I feel." All he did was hug me tighter.

It was eleven in the night when I noticed we still had school tomorrow.

"Oh crap, Edward I got to go home."

"Yeah huh. I forgot too." I gave him a chaste kiss. When I let go his crushed his lips to mine, making it last longer.

I let go. "Bye Edward. I-" I stopped myself. I was going to use the L word but I don't think it's time for that yet.

"You…?"

"I will see you tomorrow." I left hurriedly. I can't believe I was going to say it. Next time I need to make sure it won't slip out.

Does Edward love me back/ Will he ever tell me? What if I _did _tell him, would he have told me it back?

It's a pretty hard confession. Asking to go out is so much simpler than saying I love you.

~*~

Spring beak came soon. Alice left along with Jasper. They've confessed they loved each other to one another already. I would have gone too but Alice didn't really invite me and well Tanya is here with Edward. If I left with Edward, I'm sure Tanya would go to and that wouldn't been peace I looked for if I went. Alice was going completely by herself anyway. Just along with Jasper is all.

Jacob called me earlier in the week to ask if I can hang out with him during spring break. Edward was going to be working with Carlisle, we was planning to become a doctor like him.

Edward spent the night at my house without Charlie knowing again the night before break.

"I'm going to miss every moment we're not together. I always do." He said.

"Aww, me too Edward. At least I'm going to come at the evenings. I'll see you."

He looked at me sadly. "But I'm leaving early and coming late."

"I won't see you all week?" I asked in a sad tone like his.

He nodded solemnly. I frowned.

"Let's enjoy the night holding each other, alright?" I nodded and soon fell to sleep.

Early in the morning I felt Edward's lips press to my forehead. I felt him leaving too and I reached for him.

"Where you going" I said groggily.

"I have to go. Carlisle will be up soon. Call me, text me. Just contact me during this week okay, love?" That woke me up. Love? What?

"Okay." He kissed me and left. I was going to miss him terribly.

~*~

"Hey Jacob!" I called once he was in view.

'"Bella!" He yelled back, approaching my car.

"What's with the suitcase?" He questioned when he saw it.

"Oh…I'm staying for the week. If…it's alright with you." I said shyly, I totally forgot to ask.

"Really?" His face brightened.

"Yeah." I smiled. He was excited.

Edward came a few timed during the week. The first time he came I was so happy and surprised.

…Though there was tension between Edward and Jacob.

It was weird. Edward would text me constantly saying, _What are you doing? What's Jacob doing? Are you and Jacob alone? _If I told him I was we would reply instantly, _What are you guys doin? _

I asked a few questioned about Tanya, if we were txting at night. I didn't really have to worry. She would be sleeping over at Lauren's and he told me he doesn't bother him when her comes home late…unless he's lying.

It was fun during spring break with Jacob. We would go to Embry's or Quil's house. I met a guy named Sam and the rest of the group he hangs out with. I would hang out with their girlfriend's and stuff. We went cliff diving too! That was so awesome, I was scared at first but once I tried it I wanted to do it again and again.

On Sunday, the day before going back to school, Jacob confessed something that absolutely shocked me.

"Bella, when I see you with Edward it angers me." He said randomly when we were laying on his mustang's front side chilling out. I chocked on the soda I was drinking.

"_What? _Why?"

"Because…because…I have feeling for you and I makes me so jealous! He hurt you in high school and yet your with him. It confuses me!"

I stood there opened mouth and wide eyed. It took me a while to repond.

"When did you develop feelings for me?" I asked softly.

"Middle school. You never noticed. It hurts."

"Jacob, I'm sorry but I don't have feelings for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Huh? What do you m-" He crushed his lips to mine. I stood there rigidly in shock. The fuck? My brain was sending signals to slow to my hands. I pushed him off me.

"What the hell Jacob?" I yelled.

"Did you feel anything? I sure did." He whispered. I grew angry and slapped him, running off. What was that?! He had no right to just suddenly kiss me! Ugh!

It was a good thing my suitcase was ready. I grabbed it from the living room and went in my car.

"Bella don't leave! I'm sorry!" He yelled after me. I guess he got angry and as I went off in my car he shouted, "You never know if Edward is just with you because of you new looks! He's beem with Tanya during the night, they could've done something!"

That jerk!……..but what if he's right? Why didn't I think of this? Gah, coming here for spring break was a mistake!

I called Edward and texted him but he wouldn't answer. How strange. When I got to his house to visit his car wasn't there and Alice hadn't arrived so I went home. I took a long warm shower to calm me down. I thought more about what Jacob said and some drops of water that wasn't from the shower fell down my face. Why am I taking it seriously? Ugh. I turned off the water, changed into my pajamas.

I got in bed but it took me awhile to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Jacob…Edward not answering or there. What if he was with Tanya? It made me stomach churn. I had a really bad feeling. What the _hell _is going on??

**A/N: Yeah what's going on? O.o xD**

**I wasn't going to stop here but I didn't want to put too much. I wasn't sure but then I thought, I won't have time this weekend, I have a family party and a carnival to go to. Plus I didn't want you guys to wait too much for this chapter.**

**I had time this week, but not next week. By Tuesday I have to remember a long prayer for church school, and Friday a book report poster thing and I have to submit a typed essay for a contest my leadership teacher made me do.**

**Chapter 24 is planned out and will be typed away when I have the time! ****:D**

**Thanks for the alerting and the reviews!**

**More reviews for this chapter, yeah?**

**:]**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: ****Sorry my readers, almost a month it took me to update again. Took longer than I expected. The teach gave us a lil more time for the contest thingy and I took advantage of that to make my paper better :] Then I had more projects, envolving typing also. Then chatting with my friends distracts me also xP**

**I've been typing rapidly today, almost all day to finish this chapter when I had the chance since all homework was done. I purposely finished most of it yesterday and today to have time to finish it. Your welcome.**

**But I Thank you all much more for the reviews & alerts **

**And for being patient :D**

Chapter 26

The next morning Edward didn't pick me up like usual. After ten minutes of waiting for him I gave up and went inside for my car keys. It was weird driving my car again; I was so used to Edward taking me. I found it odd that he didn't come at all. Something was telling me today wasn't going to go so great, the feeling was very uncomfortable.

The same question I asked myself last night, what's going on? I didn't want to know, knowing it was most likely to be bad and it was going to be today. Desperate that everything was going to be okay, I called Edward again for the hundredth time and as always he didn't answer. I threw my phone, frustrated, and sped up to the school. Maybe his phone didn't work anymore, maybe he got it tooken away…

Or not. I just spotted him looking at his phone. Okay then…his phone has died and he just noticed. Yeah. Maybe that's not true but I'm just giving myself courage to go up to him.

What would make him act this way? Maybe that weird reason why he was acting strange last time.

I hurriedly went out of my car to walk to Edward. I was practically running up to him. I missed him during Spring Break and didn't understand this, him ignoring me.

"Edw-" I stopped myself from shouting as I saw Tanya approach him. She grabbed his hand and hugged him.

This time he didn't stop her. He did this every time anyways but he would stop, _try _to or use body language. Now it was just like whatevers to him. They only way he'd really get rid of her is if I went to him and he'd immediately grab me. I went to him.

"Edward!" I waved to him.

The bell rang.

!!!

That fucking bell always interrupts or saves me. Ugh!

He glanced at me through the corner of his eye, looked at me and nodded, then walked away with Tanya. Not bothering to push her off. What the fuck?! He just made me feel like an idiot.

People saw this and started whispering. Hmph, _Forks _and it's stupid rapid rumors. Awkwardly with everyone looking at me, I left to my class. Where's Alice when I need her the most! She had to stay more time with her family. Ah.

I wanted to talk to Edward and the bell to lunch wouldn't fucking move. It's not on my side today.

~*~

Edward, Edward, Alice, Edward, Edward, Edward, Tanya, Edward, Alice, Alice.

…Much more Edward. And a ity bit of whispering which were growing more and more, was all I could think of.

I was deep in though when I heard Lauren and Jessica talking.

"….Yeah, I heard he was with her all weekend." Jessica had said

"All weekend? More like all _Spring Break. _She came over aat my house and told me " Lauren stated and giggled.

Giggling back Jessica said. " I knew Edward would end up with her, instead of that bitch Swam."

I heard enough. I walked fast to lunch, hurt. It can't be true. Can it? Tanya did go over to Lauren's during Spring Break. But Edward was working. I didn't know what to believe. I bet it's just one of those stupid rumors. They couldn't come up with something so they chose me and what they saw this morning.

I knew Alice was absent but I couldn't help to see if she was at my lunch table. Nope, just Angela and Ben. No Edward…I whipped my head around to see him with the popular group. Oh no.

I wasn't hungry anymore so I slump over to the table with Angela and Ben.

"Hey guys."

'Hi." They both murmured

They were awfully quiet. I knew something was up. I looked back and forth between them, to Edward, and back at them again.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ben said quietly. Angela stayed quiet.

"Come on,seriously?"

''Rumors…"

Ben nodded in agreement."

Ah, they heard. But they didn't really pay attention to them before.

"Tanya and Edward rumors?" I questioned.

"Mm-hmm."

I sighed deeply. "I heard…"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I've tried talking to him since last night. He just ignores me." I said solemly.

"That's weird. What can cause this."

"I have no freaking idea but I have to find out. Soon. I'm going crazy here."

The bell rang once more. I glared at it.

"I wish I could do something about it. Good luck." Angela said and walked off with Ben.

Edward…I thought desperately. I waited the next period where I had him with but he wasn't there. He must've ditched or something. By the end of the day there was the same results. Ignorance.

I called Edward six times and on the seventh call I decided to leave a message.

I heard the beep. I took a deep breath, "Hi Edward, it's Bella… Um, call me soon. I _really _needto talk to you." I hung up." Wow, such a nice message. I wanted to say more but wouldn't dare to say it. At least not now, or through the phone.

"_Hey Edward, why the _hell_ haven't you answered my calls or texts? Would you stop being a dick and not ignore me? Fucking talk to me. Oh and fuck off of Tanya."_

Ha even nicer. It's what I wanted to say, kinda. I really wanted to say _something _that would explain how I feel, and not in that way.

When I got home I patiently did my loads of homework without glancing at my phone. Though, it didn't mean I couldn't hear it, which didn't ring at all.

When I was done with my homework I still looked at my phone even though it hasn't alerted me of a phone call or message. I hoped anyway and disappointment came, I should have expected it.

Watching TV, but now knowing what the hell it was about while my mind was completely somewhere else.

My phone rang and I grabbed it excitedly. I could have my answers now!

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Is this Bella?"

"Er..yeah?"

"Oh, finally I got the right phone number! I'm so sorry about yesterday Bella!." I satyed quiet, not knowing who it was. That husky voice…Oh shit it was Jacob! Grr… I do not want to talk to him right now.

"How the _hell _did you get my phone number!" I hissed.

"I have my ways but that's not what I want to talk about right now!"

"Fuck off!" With that I hung up. I immediately regretted it. Well, kind of. I just pretty much took out my frustrations on him.

I ignored the rest of his calls. I couldn't talk to him right now, I'm mad and him still and not so patient. Why couldn't it have been Edward?

I drove around his house to talk to him but again he wasn't there.

Where could he be? With Tanya perhaps…?

~*~

Three days have passed and it was always the same. When I parked at the school I say that yellow Porsche and I saw that tiny girl with the black spiky girl standing by it.

"Alice! Alice!" I yelled happily. She turned her head around.

"Bella!" I hugged her.

"Why so long? I missed you!"

"I did too, but it is family. Can't see them all the time." She shrugged. I smiled at her. I haven't been this happy all week…which reminded me. My face turned gloomy.

"What is it?" She asked, studying my face,

"Don't you have one of your feelings?"

Her face went to this…weird expression. "It's something bad. Bella, what happened?"

"Shit, I don't even know myself." I frowned.

"Who's involved?"

"Wasn't Edward suspicious or something when you came?"

"I arrived right when he left. I was already ready so I just hopped on my Porsche and left. Jasper left right after I did with his car he left at my garage. Why?"

"Well, since Sunday afternoon I haven't talked to him. I tried to actually but he just ignores me."

"What? I told you to watch out."

"For what? You didn't tell me for _what_." She pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry. What has happened?"

"He's with Tanya all the time." Edward was walking by at the sidewalk by the parking lot close to us.

"See? Look!" I pointed towards him and Tanya.

She sighed. "This is bad…"

"Tell me about it."

"What can make him react this way."

"That's what I've asked myself."

~*~

It was lunch and I didn't get any food, just went right off to Alice. It was weird, on my way I saw Lauren grinning evilly at me. I ignored it. At least is wasn't as bad as her sneer or rolling her eyes.

"So what's up?"

"Edward told me hi, hugged me and said he missed me but wouldn't answer when I asked about you."

I sighed.

"You haven't got answers either?" Angela asked. Alice shook her head.

"I've heard more rumors." Ben said.

"What bout?" I asked.

"Edward has been going out with Tanya since Monday."

"What?" I said loudly.

They stayed quiet. I hung my head on my hand. Alice rubbed my back.

I groaned. " Alice what do I do?"

"I don't know. This time I do not have answered."

"Typically when I need them."

"Ha. No. Trust me I know my brother, but I don't understand why he's doing this. Avoiding probably, he's done it once. But with Tanya? _And _for three days? This isn't right." She shook her head, a thoughtful look on her face.

I frowned. What she said is true.

"Um…any idea why he could have done this? I'm blank." Angela said.

"I don't know…unless Tanya told him stuff?" Alice guess.

"A-ha! Maybe." I tapped my chin.

Angela nodded. "Probably."

"I don't know. I wish I did. I'm completely hopeless. " I blew a breath.

"The truth will come out, Bella. It'll be alright." Alice tried to comfort me. But something inside told me it wasn't going to be alright…

"I hope so."

The lunch bell rang.

"Come on, hurry!" Alice pulled my hand, pulling me somewhere.

"Bye!" I told Angela and Ben. They waved.

"Where we goi-" She was running to Edward. I planted my legs on the ground.

Alice pulled. "Bella, come on. You want answers right?"

"Yeah but just me and Edward. Face to face, no people watching. Imagine the rumors."

"Your right….I'm going to talk to him anyway." She ran toward Edward without me.

"Why don't you talk to Bella? It's not right to just ignore her." I heard Alice say. Oh no.

"Hey Bella!" He said with a fake smile, body toward me but not looking at me.

"There, happy?" He said.

I looked at my feet.

"Y'know, I'm still here." Mike said randomly from behind me, making me jump. What the? Where he come from.

"It's alright Mike." I smiled weakly at him.

"Just remember that. We are friends right?" _Uhh. I asked myself that a while ago. I don't know._

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay." He grinned. He went to Jessica, grabbing her hand. Why is it their relationship has stayed strong and not mine? Oh right no one interferes with it. _Cough. Cough. _Tanya.

The relationship between Edward and I didn't even last longer. Not even a month…It saddened me now that I thought about it.

I walked into my fifth period. Edward was there today at least.

"Hey" I said weakly. He just glared at the desk. My heart clenched. Ouch.

"Edward…?" I tried again. No answer. Damn it!

We were taking notes during a video, I ripped out a separate piece of paper and started to write on it.

_What the hell Edward? _I wrote in my ugly scrawl and passed it over to him. My heart pounded.

_What? _He wrote back.

_You seriously don't know? _

_Nah __Jerk._

_Your being an ass. Why have you been ignoring me? Not even talking to me either._

It took him awhile to answer. My heart pounded and my palms started to get sweaty.

Few seconds later, I heard him start to scribble.

He was about to pass it back when Mr. Banner started to look at us. He paused. I acted to know what was happening on the video and pretended to write notes. Once Mr. Banner looked away Edward gave it back.

_You should know _ It read. What the fuck? I should _know?_

I wrote furiously then gave it to him. _Its why I'm asking you smartfuck! _I was getting pissed, plus I was frustrated. Edward never acted like a jerk to me. Wonder what's up his ass.

"Class is almost over. Pack up your things." Mr. Banner announced. Edward put his stuff away then crumbled the note and threw it across the room, it landing in the trash can. This hurt me but at the same time it totally pissed me off. I clenched my fist. I wanted to hit something _so bad._

When the bell rang Edward rushed out and so did I, but I went straight to Amy next class, trying to find Alice and he to Tanya. People once again were staring. Why did I have to love him so much? Ugh. I think I'm starting to get what people say, the person you like seems perfect until you go out with them. Or marry them. Gah.

"Alice!" I yelled when I saw her starting to turn in the hallway, very far away from me.

"Alice!" I yelled again

"Hey Bella!"

"Guess what "-catching my breath- "happened?" I asked, I ran fast as I could to her, I was gasping for air.

"Calm down, Bella. Calm down." I breathed in then out.

"Okay, okay. I'm okay now."

"No need to say it three times. Now, what you said?"

I got angry again." Ugh you brother is such a jerk!"

He face turned concerned. "What happened?"

"We were passing notes and I asked why he wasn't talking to me and stuff and he said I should know! Know what? Then he didn't reply and just threw it away!" I told her, getting louder.

"Bella….is there anything you did that could of ticked him off that he saw?" She said, that thoughtful look on her face again.

I thought about it. I felt like I knew that answer. "Er…no…."Oh! Acrually something did. "Wait actually Jacon kissed me during Spring Beak but that happened at his house"

"You kissed him?" She shrieked.

"NO! He kissed me." I whispered the last thing to myself since the damn people kept looking.

"Tell me the story." She said.

"Okay so I was with Jacob in his garage when he suddenly asked, 'Why are you with Edward, it bothers me' I asked him what and when he started to have feelings for me. He had feelings for me quiet a while and then I said I don't have feelings for him. He asked if I was sure and before I got to answer he kissed me…yeah."

"It was obvious he had feelings for you Bella. Anyway, I can't believe he did that!"

"I know. Edward's a jerk now."

"No, I meant Jacob."

"Oh."

"Just kissing you! Who does he think he is!"

"I asked that myself! Ugh."

"Yeah. But that's not Edward would see. What else could it be…?

Suddenly she grabbed her chest, as if in pain.

"Alice!" I yelled surprised.

"Bella." She gasped out," I have this really bad feeling, so bad I haven't felt it like this before."

"What's wrong, what?" I asked desperately.

"Just be really, _really _careful for the rest of the day." She warned. I this her ultra bad feeling is contagious.

"Oh." I gasped out myself.

The bell rang, warning us we had one minute to get to class.

"Bye Bella." She said.

"Bye…" I replyed back, dazed.

In my last period, I thought more of this when I came to a conclusion. What if Edward came to pick me up at Jacob's and _did _see us kiss, or actually when Jacob kissed _me?_

No…unless he magically teleported there and left as quietly as he came….

Class was over and I was heading out when I saw Lauren and Jessica approaching me.

"Bella you must come." They said, in the most serious voice I've ever heard them speak in. _Where to? Mars? _I asked myself sarcastically.

"Um…why?" I asked, cautious.

"Just come with us." Jessica replied.

I heard a beep, from a phone, I was getting mine's out but it was Lauren's. Lauren replied it and put it back in her pocket.

"Let's go." Lauren said. They both pulled my arms.

"Wait what, why?" I said, reluctant to go. I was about to slap one of them when I saw it.

I gasped. I froze, my heart stopping and dropping to my stomach, breaking.

Edward was kissing Tanya. Edward was pressed against a locker while Tanya was wrapping her arms around his neck.

Students where looking at them two, to me, them and back to me. I poked Edward and he started to turn around. Once he did, I slapped him as hard as I could.

"You fucking asshole!" I said. I wanted to say _ I absolutely hate you! _ but I couldn't. It felt like I was going to cuss at my mother or something. I plainly loved him too much. So much it's hurting me.

He looked saddend, then surprised, and shocked. For a while it was just quiet there. Then his face turned furious.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, making everyone jump.

"Same fucking question I ask myself!"

"This should be nothing to you! Know you know how I feel!"

"Nothing to me? _Nothing?_ I just saw my boyfriend kiss another girl and you call it _nothing? _Know how you feel? Do you feel my pain or _what?"_

"I'm sure you feel the same way I did when I saw you kissed Jacob!" He spat. My what if was scarily confirmed.

"Did that mean you-."

"Don't even say anything Bella! It's over! I'm done with you!" Was it possible more heart could break even more?

I stood there, speechless and shocked. I was going to say something but what's the use? He qouldn't listen to me. He'd probably even cover his ears this time.

Taking this dark, juicy (to them) in, students started whispering frantically.

"I whispered very very quietly, that only I myself can hear it," I love you Edward." Then I walked away. I felt like I was walking very slowly, like something was pulling my feet down, they felt so heavy.

Lauren and Jessica pretended to be sad, walking up to me. "Aw Bella, we just wanted to show you what was happening."

"Edward was cheating on you with Tanya this whole time."

"You were so blind." They said, spitting their remarks at me. My tears started to fall again. Damn it!

"Awww don't cry Bella." Lauren said, putting her hand over her heart, acting like she was hurt by this. I bet she was enjoying it instead.

"Tanya was made for Edward anyway. They have equal beauty. You were just in their way." Jessica followed. I started to run away, as fast as I could. I felt like I couldn't get any farther. Whispers were around me, yelling and laughing. My world was spinning, heading down.

I almost tipped the stairs to get to the parking lot.

"Oh, Bella! I finally found you!" Alice said, rushing to me. I kept running to my car. She stopped, seeing that I wasn't going to wait to talk to her. I got out my keys, trying to put it in but I couldn't since my hand kept on shaking and missing it. I angrily stopped my hand from shaking and jabbed it in.

I

was heading for my house but decided to go to Jacob's house instead. I had many called missed from him anyway. I was going to confront him, I was far from forgiving him now. It's all his fault this happened.

I headed to La Push and my tears wouldn't stop falling.

'Just be really, _really _careful for the rest of the day' Alice voice rang inside my head.

Why didn't I listen? I had to let Lauren and Jessica take me. I should've slapped them like I felt I wanted to. I'd way much rather prefer seeing Edward kiss Tanya and him not to break up with me that way, in from of everyone. I wish I didn't know or see this. I wish Edward would have broken up with me more privately. I wish I didn't know the reason why he did with it. I wish I would've been left clueless. I wish I could hate him right now, as much as I wanted to.

**A/N: *Sniff* :*(**

**Aww, poor Bella. Freakin Edward. **

**Let the next update happen soon. The work should go down again, as the study guide for each class for the finals for the quarter are coming once more so the only homework I will have is studying and reviewing everything I've learned.**

**And I finished chruch school :D I passed :D**

**But then my mom wants me to join sumthin else -_-**

**Sad chapter hmm, or what do you think? ;]**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:**** I loved those reviews. It was a hit last chapter. Haha gotta lotta hate on Edward xP**

**You'll find out the reason why he really is, which is also really dumb. Soon. In this or the next chapter. **

**But boys are boys. Which one of them aren't jerks and dumb? xD**

Chapter 27

I pulled up to Jacob's street. I jumped out of the car and ran toward his door. I took a deep breath and before I could knock he opened the door.

"Bella? Bella! I'd knew you'd come forgive me!" He was about to give me a hug, but I stepped back.

"Is Billy here?" Was all I asked.

"Umm….no…" He said suspiciously. And with that I slapped a guy for the second time today.

But his reaction was different. "Guess I deserve that." He murmured.

I kept looking at him trying my best not to start crying. He let go of the hand he was holding against my cheek as he studied my face more. "Are you okay Bella?" He asked worried.

"I hate you! I absolutely hate you! It's all your fault." I yelled, my tears falling again. He quickly grabbed me and hugged me. I punched his chest for awhile until I finally gave up and let him hug me. I cried harder, sobbing. He ran his fingers through my hair and said, "Let's go inside, it's getting cold."

He sat on the couch and placed me on his lap. I kept sobbing. I was sobbing for about half an hour until I stopped.

"You let it all out now?" He asked softly.

"I don't know." I answered, few more tears gushing down my cheeks.

"What's wrong Bella?"

I let everything out. I told him everything that has this week, crying while I told him this. I'd be surprised if he understood what I was saying. Apparently he did know.

"That son of a bitch. I'm so sorry Bella. You don't know how sorry I am." He said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"For what?" I sniffed.

"For kissing you. For trying to make you see that you like me when obviously you don't. I feel like this is all my fault. If I didn't kiss you, you'd be happy with Edward right now instead of being sad. I _hate _seeing you sad, it make me sad too."

"Don't be sad Jacob, I didn't mean what I said. It wasn't _your _fault. Tanya is the one who ruined it. My relationship with Edward didn't even last a fucking month." Gosh, I just couldn't stop crying.

"I don't get how he found us kissing though."

"Me either." I said sadly.

"I forgive you Jacob." I said, after a couple minutes of silence.

"Really? But isn't this all my fault like you said?"

"No. If Edward really, really did care for me, he would have asked what really happened. He just ran off and ignored me…Would you have done the same thing?"

"No I wouldn't. I'd probably be mad but I'd at least ask what happened later on. I can't believe I did that though. I would have extremely pissed if a guy kissed _my _girlfriend."

"Don't worry about."

We talked for some more, about other things. We watched some movies and everything. I was glad, him and all this kept my mind off with everything that was happening. Until someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Jacob got me off his lap and went to answer the door. I immediately miss the feeling of comfort.

Jacob came in with Billy in his wheelchair.

"Oh hey Bella! What brings you here this late? Not that I mind." He grinned at me. It's late? I locked at the clock on the cable for the TV. It flashed 10:37. Damn, I completely forgot about Charlie!

"I was just about to leave." I lied, getting up from the couch."

"Typically when I get here." He shook his head in mock sadness. I laughed, it took such an effort to though.

"Sorry. I'll get going now, before Charlie worries about me." I'm sure he already was.

He nodded and pushed him self to the living room, turning it on.

"I'll walk you to you car." Jacob said.

"It's so far Jacob, I can't do it myself." I told him. Hell, even my sarcasism couldn't come on. It was like I was….dead and empty.

Whatever you say Bella." Jacob walked me to my car, opening the door for me. He hugged me before I went inside.

"Take care. And thanks for forgiving me." He smiled.

It took me more than a second to return the smile. "No, thank you for making me feel better." _A little._

I back up my car and left. All the while Jacob hand his hand in his pockets. I wasn't sure if I heard his right, when he said, "I'll make him pay."

I shrugged it off. I slowly got him. Slowly walked to my door and got out my keys. I guess I didn't know what I was doing because it was obvious Charlie was home, is police car was parked out.

"Bella." He sounded relieved as he opened the door. I stood there frozen with my key in my hand still.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sure, sure. Sorry I came home late." I walked inside.

"It's alright. Billy just called me." Ahh, thank you Jacob. That's the reason Charlie isn't yelling at me as I thought he would have been.

"Oh." I said, walking upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to his house? It was sudden."

"Last minute plan." I shrugged.

"You had me worried."

"Oh."

'Don't do it again, Bella. You had me worried sick"

"Sorry

"Oh and Alice called."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh.

"Are you sure you're okay."

"Mmm-hmm." By this time, I was in front of my door. I opened it and shut it. I went straight to my bed.

That night, I could hardly sleep. Images I didn't want to see kept popping into my head…

~*~

I got out of my house to school late. I did this on purpose, I was going to ignore Alice. I was going to ignore _everyone. _I was too heartbroken to answer they're questions. I bet if they did I would cry. I have cried enough yesterday. I'm sure the rumors have gone all around school. Joy.

I didn't want to see Edward and Tanya either. It hurt to see imagine them, a flash of them kissing would come into my head. I don't think I would make it to see them together in person again.

When Angela and Ben would see me they would wave and try to approach me. I would nod, not smiling or waving back, and go the opposite direction they were going. I would see Alice and I'd fucking run. She'd try to get to me but I always made sure she couldn't find me. Which was shocking, didn't she _'feel'?_

During classes, I wouldn't look away from my paper. Still, I could feel everyone's stares and whispers, hear some rude comments. It hurt. Especially when I had the classes with Jessica and Lauren. They'd always make fun of me. I was too weak inside to fight back or slap them. I kept myself quiet, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. I'd hear laughter and I'd think it's because of me. I wasn't sure though.

I wouldn't even step in the cafeteria. I hid in the bathroom in a stall, from everyone. Also to not see Edward and Tanya. In there I let out silent tears. I had a bad heartache, _if _I had a heart. I'm sure it completely broke and nothing was left.

Alice went in the bathroom, asking for me. I stood silent. But she didn't look around much. It was crowded in there. Friends came to the bathroom in groups sometimes. Escaping from the cold also.

Not only did I stay in the bathroom during lunch, but for fifth period also. I couldn't stand to look at Edward. I haven't all day and didn't plan to. I was scared to see his glare. Even more when it was aimed to me. I then decided to ditch school. I'd escape Alice that way too anyway. She'd look for me after too.

I drove around the town, waiting until it was the right time for Jacob to be at home. I went to his house when it was the time. He was glad and surprised to see me. I was just glad to see him, he kept my mind off all my troubles.

It was like that on Friday too. During the weekend, I stayed over at Jacob's. Alice called multiple times. Charlie kept telling me she was coming over to my house to see me. He'd say why and I would say it was nothing.

Eventually, Alice found out I was at Jacob's and decided to come. Jacob and I sneaked to his garage and went inside his Mustang. She wouldn't check there.

"Bella!" She'd yell while she banged on the door. It was a good thing Billy wasn't there. She left after ten minutes. Jacob and I did too. We went to wither Quil's or Embry's or some other person in the group he hangs out with.

I felt bad for ignoring Alice but I was too much of a coward to face her. And everyone.

I was glad Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett didn't visit that same weekend. It would make everything worse and _force _me to face everything.

This continued Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Charlie gave up trying to get me to tell him what was wrong. Alice gave up trying to get to me too. She knew I was too stubborn and wouldn't go to her. It didn't stop her from making weak attempts though. She was so sneaky. She almost got me once.

I'm sure it'll never be the same again.

~*~

I had gotten into bed when Charlie called me Wednesday night.

"Bella! Your mom wants to talk to you." Charlie had been talking to her for thirty minutes now. I gave up trying to wait for him to pass me the phone. I thought she just wanted to talk to Charlie. Guess not.

I quickly went downstairs and grabbed the phone from Charlie.

"Mom?" I said into the receiver, going back upstairs.

"Hey Bella boo!" She yelled cheerfully. It made me smile a little.

"Hey mother."

"How've you been hun. I have tried to call you but Charlie always says your at Jacob's. Tell me is the Jacob guy your boyfriend?"

It took me a while to answer. "No. I'm okay. How bout you mother?"

"I miss you Bella. Actually, I wanted to ask you something." For some reason, I got nervous at this. What did she want to ask.

I guess I took too ling to answer. "Bella?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, yes. What is it you wanted to ask?"

"I doubt your going to say yes but I still want to ask."

"What mom? Just tell me already." I was extremely curious now.

"I miss you so much honey. It's been long without you and the house here in Florida is just so beautiful. Would you finally accept the offer to come move with me to Florida? Your room is ready to go and waiting."

I stayed quiet….This could be a new beginning. I couldn't ignore everyone and escape everything for long. Jacob couldn't last forever for my escape. I would never see Edward with Tanya again. Renee just gave me my golden ticket to get out.

"Sure mom."

She squealed. I gave out a small smile.

"Buy your ticket to come this weekend." This weekend? Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett will surely come this time. I would have to stay and face everything I've been running from.

"How bout for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Really? Why so soon?"

"Well….it would give me time to transfer schools. You know how long it takes to get transferred. And I could begin school on Monday." I half lied. What I said was true but the real reason why wasn't there.

"Great idea! Sure thing Bella." She said happily.

"Can't wait. Well, I'll get going know it's awfully ;ate here in Florida. I knew you wouldn't answer tomorrow during the day so I decided to call you at night for you to finally answer. "

"Sorry I haven't been here mom. But soon no worries, I'd be with you as soon as tomorrow."

I could almost hear her smiling. 'Yes, soon. Can't wait. Bye Bella. Love you."

"Love you too, mom." I heard her hang up.

I bought my ticket online. It sucked that the only ones available were as early for an hour before school. Charlie would surely make me go. I sighed and bought the ticket.

One more day in Forks High School tomorrow. One more day.

"Charlie! I'm moving to Florida!" I yelled from upstairs.

**A/N: ****Eee, she's leaving :O**

**What's everyone else gonna do?**

**---**

**This chapter was pretty boring and plain. Short too. Sorry bout that. I was also in a rush to get it up today since I wasn't sure if I'll have time this school week. xP I'm trying to update earlier now**

**I'm almost entirely postive that Edward's POV is coming up next chapter. And that it will be longer.**

***One of the last chapters. Story ending soon.***

**:]**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:**** K, so it **_**is **_**long and **_**does **_**have Edward's POV **

**And maybe someone else's POV ;D**

Chapter 27 

EPOV [[Starting from Spring Break]]

I was going to miss Bella very much. I hated to be apart from her, now for a week. I wasn't sure how I was going to make it. Even more knowing she was going to be with Jacob. I knew he liked her, since middle school too. It's just her that doesn't notice.

The first day I went to go work with Carlisle, it was hard to listen to the things he was saying. I wasn't going to do actual work, just watching how he does it and he'll explain how it all works. But only listening was hard, my mind kept going to Jacob and wondering what she was doing. What Jacob was probably trying to do too.

"Okay so Edward, first when I come to work I …" I had to concentrate real hard to understand what he was saying. That first day was awfully hard. Listening is difficult when you can't really concentrate when your mind was focusing on your girlfriend and knowing without a doubt she was with a guy that liked her.

When Carlisle sent me out of the room because he was doing surgery or something, I would text Bella. I wanted to see her so badly.

I came home and there was Tanya, leaning against a wall. I cringed, hoping she wouldn't try to do anything to me.

"So…" She said.

"Um…hi…" I responded back.

"So…you came back home with your dad?"

"Er, yes." What did she want.

She nodded "Aren't you going to hang out with Bella during our Spring Break?"

I shook my had sadly, "No, I can't. I'm going to work with Carlisle and she's going to be at Jacob's."

"Jacob's?" She questioned too innocently.

"Yes…"

"Oh, oh okay. Good night." She walked off humming happily. Well, that was werid. Next thing I heard was her closing he door. As I got up the stairs tiredly, I heard her talking to someone on the phone. Who would she call at one in the morning? Girls.

~*~

The next day I got home from work, which was early, Carlisle didn't have much to do today, Tanya was walking to the kitchen and when she saw me in there she beamed.

"Edward!" She said happily.

"Hey Tanya." I replied, taking a bite from an apple.

"How was work today?"

"It was alright. How bout yours?"

She nodded . "It was alright too." She grabbed a pear and started to chew.

We were just sitting there, at least she was, I was leaning against the counter.

"Edward, shouldn't you worry about Bella?" I froze, I turned to look at her but couldn't see her expression since she was sitting on a chair with her back faced to me.

"…No. I could always trust her."

"Well, Jacob likes her and all…he can try to make a move on her while he was a chance…" I thought this to myself but hearing someone else say it made it worse. She kept saying things that made me more uneasy about Bella being with Jacob. When I had enough I left.

Tanya made me worry about Bella more. I texted Bella frequently saying, W_hat are you doing? What's Jacob doing? Are you and Jacob alone? _and, _What are you guys doin?_ Questions like that.

Tanya saw how uneasy I was in the living room, I guess it was obvious that I couldn't concentrate.

"Why don't you just drop by and see Bella? You'd feel better and wouldn't have to worry as much." She said. Ha, why didn't I think of this.

I instantly became happy ."Thanks Tanya, you're a great friend." I walked fast out the door. Through the refection of the glass door, I think I saw her glare. At what? I wouldn't know. And I don't really care.

I visited her, and there would be tension between Jacob and I. When she wasn't looking, him and I would have a stare down at each other. I would have put up my fist and threaten him but that would be going to far. Stupid fucker with my girlfriend. But then she's best friend with that fuck so I had to be nice. To make her happy, I care about her. He may like her, but I _love_ her. Since middle school, maybe before that but I realized I did during that time, and I'm sure I can never stop loving her.

Each day after work, Tanya would tell me more stuff to bother me. I knew I had to stop it from getting to me, but it's hard. Everything she says is so _true_ . It makes it harder and harder everyday to focus on what Carlisle explains to me what he does and the mini things he tells me to do. I hate that I'm getting unfaithful. I sometimes think Bella isn't bothered by it but then she asks about Tanya too. She asks if Tanya bothers me when I come home late. I lie to her saying no because I don't want her to worry. I want her to enjoy her Spring Break. I knew I should have told Carlisle no and hang out with Bella, but I wanted to experience this so I could get over with it in college and see if I do want this as my job. I could do it during any other weekend but Carlisle hardly works or doesn't work at all during that time. The during summer vacation, I wanted to focus my full time on Bella only since we had to go to college after that. Who know if we went to separate colleges.

~*~

On the last Sunday of work, thankfully it was torturous without being with Bella, Carlisle was talking to me but I wasn't paying attention. I was does off thinking about Bella, the looks that are supposed to scare me from Jacob, and what Tanya says. I thought about the good times Bella and I had, on how we held each other at night, excited that I was going to do it again this night. I was just nodding to what Carlisle said, having no idea what he was saying. He could be talking French to me right now and I wouldn't notice.

"Thanks. Go fetch it for me." I nodded again, walking away then stopped. Fetch _what_? I heard him chuckle. "You so out of it Edward. What's on your mind?" He asked. I lightly blushed.

"Bella." I answered softly.

He gave a light laugh again, very softly he said, "Love." and rolled his eyes. But I'm not totally sure.

I didn't really focus on it when he started to say something else. "I'll give you a ride to her, she can give you a ride back since today is the last day of your time off of school." I became from being down to happy.

"Sure, dad. If you don't mind."

"No problem son. Just let me change real quick." He went to get out of his doctor clothes and put on his normal clothes while I waited buy the car.

He drove me to La Push but didn't know where he lives.

"Where do I leave you?"

"At the end of that street is fine." I had a feeling to surprise Bella. I was going to walk down the street so she couldn't hear my car coming.

I jumped out of the car. "Thanks Carlisle!" I yelled and fast walked to Jacob's, with a big huge smile on my face. At the same time I was kinda angry because of Jacob, but fuck that fucker. I had the weirdest feeling as I got closer. I grew more and more uncomfortable. I knocked at the house and Billy answered. "Hey Edward. Looking for Bella?" He asked. I nodded. The huge smile I had had vanished as the feeling was hard to ignore. It was a negativity that wiped my happiness.

"She's in the garage with Jacob."

"Thanks."

I closed the door for him, to be nice since he is on a wheelchair. I headed for the garage with my hand in my pockets . I immediately stopped when I saw Jacob and Bella kissing on the top of Jacob's mustang. My heart broke, and my breathing went away for a little bit. I caught up with what was happening and left angrily, running as far as I fucking can from the house. What the hell was with what I just saw? Everything I thought wouldn't happen just did. Some of the things Tanya had said was proved right.

'_She can start to like him'_

'_What if they're kissing? You never know.'_

'_Bella _could_ have liked him. She can start to again.'_

I wanted to cry and shout.

'_You know you can call me for anything, that's why we're friends ' _I grabbed out my phone and called her. I couldn't walk all the way to Forks. It wasn't _that _close.

"Hello?" She breathed, I can hear a happy tone in it. The total opposite of what I was feeling.

"Do you mind picking me up? I'm in La Push."

"Sure, I'll be there." She sang. I hung up. I was still frozen with what happened. I was in the street, looking blankly at nothing. I was seeing nothing. Ten minutes later, I heard and engine approach.

"Hop on in, Edward." She smiled at me and unlocked her door. I opened it and went inside.

She tried talking to me but the image of Jacob and Bella kissing was still clearly in my head like I was still watching them.

"Edward, I don't think you're listening. Are you alright?"

I nodded numbly.

"Yes or no…clear answer…"

"No." But my voice cracked. A tear feel out and I wiped it away angrily. '_Dude only girls cry_.'

I recalled Emmett saying.

"Edward…" She said sadly.

I stayed quiet.

"What's wrong?" Tears were threatening to go out.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

We got to the house and Carlisle was there.

"Hey Edward." He looked confused when he saw Tanya. "Where's Bella?"

"Oh, um, she wasn't there so I asked Tanya for a ride. "

"Son, you should of asked me."

"Didn't want to be a bother." I shrugged. He shook his head at me.

"Let's go." I lead Tanya to the backyard and we sat on the porch.

"So…"

Looking away from her eyes I said, "I went to see Bella but I saw her kissing with Black."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah."

"Start from the beginning." Well, Alice wasn't here for me to tell her. How I miss her.

So, I told her everything.

* * *

Tanya's POV

It was a miracle when Edward called me. Then it was absolutely unbelievable when he told me that Jacob and Bella kissing. I was exactly what I needed. Then he went to _me _for help. I was so happy and singing in my head. It was hard for me to keep a sad face for Edward as he told me. Everything I said was to put him down but I didn't think it will actually _happen_.

Sigh. He and I must be meant to be! This is my chance to be with him and I wasn't going to blow it.

When he was done telling his story, I comforted him some more. I told him everything to do. He wanted to call Bella but I said no that she would deny it. I told him to ignore her. I was surprised when he didn't refuse at all. Soon, he said he was going to go sleep. I went to my room too, trying not to jump or skip in my success.

I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Lauren.

*Flashback*

_Hey. _I sent.

_Who's this?_ She sent back.

_Tanya. Hey do you know Jacob?_

_Yes, itz that tell dude rite…y?_

_Call me right now I have something to tell u_

End**

That day I told her I was planning to get Edward to me. I went to her house and everything to see how we would make Edward mine. I was hopeless on how to do this, I was thinking to get Jacob to do something to Bella for me or something and somehow make Edward show up but obviously there was no need to. I was sacred to tell Edward everything, afraid he might shout at me as I started to place a seed of doubt in his head. Though, It fell into pieces it self.

_Lauren, we no longer need a plan_

_Y not?_

_I'll tell you tomorrow_

_K, tell me all the details. i can't wait for 2morrow!_

_Me too! _

The way she texts annoys me but whatever, she's a good gossiper.

I went to sleep, finally content with myself. Edward was going to be mine

_Thank you Jacob!_

* * *

**EPOV**

Tanya was right. If Bella was cheating on me, she would have denied it if I told her. She gave so many reasons for me to ignore her. She texted me and I wanted to answer and hear what she wanted to say but Tanya told me not to.

I didn't pick up Bella that Monday, like I always would. I went to school with Tanya instead, I had decided I would hang out with her and her group now. I felt bad for ignoring her, but Tanya said I shouldn't, that _Bella _wasthe one who should. She was right. Something told me she wasn't but I ignored it.

"Edw-" I heard Bella. But I didn't turn around, as much as I really wanted to. Tanya grabbed my arm tighter and whispered in my ear, "Just act like you don't hear her and ignore her."

"Edward!" She called again. _Don't look Edward. Don't look._

The bell rang. I glanced at her through the corner of my eye, looked at her, making sure my eyes didn't linger, and nodded, then walked away with Tanya. I wanted to go back and hug her and ask her why but I refrained myself.

Bella called me, texted me all she can. I almost answered once but Tanya grabbed my phone and turned it off. I was going to protest but then I reminded myself, _she kissed Jacob._

When she wasn't looking though, I turned it on. There was a voice mail. I was too tempted to ignore it.

I pressed the number to her it, cutting off the annoying computer lady's voice_," Hi Edward, it's Bella… Um, call me soon. I really needto talk to you."_

That's it? It does sound like she cares. I was going to call her back but Tanya say me.

"Who are you calling?" I pressed the end button to immediately end the call. It didn't even ring yet so that was good. Bella wouldn't have seen a missed call from me.

When Alice came, it was harder to resist. I said hi to her and all when she came and hugged her. But that was it. I knew that Bella would tell her stuff so I went with Tanya to Lauren's house each day to avoid her. Avoiding Alice and Bella was very hard. I felt miserable thinking of Bella. Tanya would see my expression and try to cheer my up. Try. I forced my self to be happy and listen when she was with her group.

I told Tanya I wanted to talk to them but she told me a lot of stuff that made me angry. I heard the rumors, but I paid little attention to them. The group agreed that I shouldn't be with Bella. I didn't care if Tanya grabbed me, nothing mattered to me anymore. Soon, after hearing so much, I started to not care at all about what Bella says or does. I wouldn't care if she got hurt. But I felt a pang when I thought of it, a pang I ignored. I ditched fifth period all the time to avoid Bella more. But I knew I couldn't skip class all the time. I need to lessons and a certain grade for me to graduate.

I was sitting at my desk, wanting to run out of class and punch a wall, but then I wanted to stay too. My heart sang thinking Bella would come. I ignored it again.

When she came in I did my best to look away. The beauty of her….

_Edward, snap out of it, she cheated on you. _I told myself.

"Hey." She said weakly. I was going to reply put that image came again so I glared at the desk, not bothering to reply.

Later on during some video we were watching that period, I heard Bella rip out a piece of paper and write fiercely on it. Then, she passed it to me.

_What the hell Edward? _It said. That's what I say.

_What? _I write back like I didn't know what she was referring to.

_You seriously don't know? _

_Nah _I lied.

_Your being an ass. Why have you been ignoring me? Not even talking to me either._ Because I saw you kiss Jacob. Who knows if you guys did more. I wrote back, getting angry. An ass she says?

_You should know _She should.

_Its why I'm asking you smartfuck_! Okay, now _that _pissed me off. I didn't know why it did but it did. She's trying to act innocent and everything.

"Class is almost over. Pack up your things." Mr. Banner said. _Thank you! _I told myself. I put my stuff away and crumbled my piece of paper, throwing it across the room. I knew it got Bella mad, I meant it to be. I rushed out of the class once the bell rang.

When school was finally over, I went to go look for Tanya since I always give her a ride back home, obviously. But for some reason she stayed and talked. I somehow ended against the lockers. I saw her text someone and I thought it was enough. Why did I care about her nails and what color she could paint them? Or what purse she should buy? Sheesh I'm not a girl.

"Come on enough talk, we should go home." I said.

"No, no."

"Wh-" She kissed me. I was shocked and didn't do anything. I could hardly think but I went back to the present when I heard a voice I knew very well.

"You fucking asshole!" The beautiful voice said fiercely. I looked into those chocolate brown eyes of my love, that looked like they wanted to cry of sadness and madness. I got saddened at this too but then angry. She had done the same thing!

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"Same fucking question I ask myself!" She responded. I grew angrier.

"This should be nothing to you! Now you know how I feel!"

"Nothing to me? _Nothing?_ I just saw my boyfriend kiss another girl and you call it _nothing? _Know how you feel? Do you feel my pain or _what?" Yes, I _did_ . I still _do.

"I'm sure you feel the same way I did when I saw you kissed Jacob!" I spat back

"Did that mean you-." I didn't let her finish.

"Don't even say anything Bella! It's over! I'm done with you!" I shouted at her out of anger. Then I regretted them when I saw her face. It broke my heart.

All the sudden the buzzing of whispers grew. Oh no, I just broke up with her in front of the whole school. I completely forget they were there. Tanya was there too. I looked at her and she was smiling. When I looked back Bella had already started running out of the school. I felt so bad, guilt and all. I hated myself, I embarrassed her and humiliated her with everyone there.

"Remember, Jacobbb." Tanya said. My heart was pounding, I didn't know what to do. I stood there and Tanya tried to force me back, but I pushed her.

"Bella!" I yelled. Like she would hear me. I ran out, and her car was already going away. I felt like the biggest ass in the world.

"Edward, you dumbass I hate you!" Alice yelled. Oh shit I didn't see her. She came up to me and I expected what she was going to do. She slapped me as hard as Bella. My cheek was going to stay red. I just stayed there, my head low. She ran off going to her car. I hated that my sister was mad at me. Bella probably hated me too. I hated everything I did.

"Edward! You aren't supposed to chase her! It's exactly what she wants!" Tanya yelled to me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go home." I mumbled. I went in the car and rove home. I ignored Tanya the way there and she stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry about your loss Edward. But she did cheat on you." She told me.

"Just shut up already!" I snapped at her and ran inside the house to my room. I cried it all out. I didn't care if I was a guy at the moment. I lost Bella, I ended it with her myself. I didn't even tell her I loved her.

"I love you, Bella. I love you." I whispered to no one, just me. I went to sleep with guilt at what I did.

~*~

The next few days, I didn't see Bella. At lunch I would look at her table to see if she was there but she wasn't. She didn't show up for fifth period either. And it hurt knowing to was my fault. It hurt seeing Alice heartbroken because Bella ignored her too. She only showed up for few classes, I heard. Each time Alice would she me I can see how mad she was. She didn't even talk to me anymore. I fucked up. I fucked up real bad.

But Tanya said that Alice goes to Jacob's to look for Bella. It was true, I think, I would see Alice go out. Tanya said that probably Bella went to go hook up with Jacob now that we have broken up. It could be true, Jacob was always there to comfort her. She was her best guy friend. Shit, I'm so stupid to have let her go.

On Wednesday, Alice had, had enough and she exploded at me in the hallway.

"Edward you jerk! Don't you realized what you're doing?!"

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"_Really?_ I think you don't even have feelings anymore!" I let her yell at me all she wanted.

"You made me lose my best friend! And I bet you don't even give a _shit_!" That was enough.

"I do Alice! Trust me I _do. _I fucked up. I love her but what the _hell _am I going to do to get her back!"

"Nothing because she will ignore you just as she does to me! To everyone!" She started to cry and I hugged her. She didn't push me away like I though she would. I cried with her.

"I'm so sorry Alice." I felt pathetic.

"You should!" She sobbed harder.

"You don't love her. If you loved her you wouldn't do this to her!" Her voice shook.

" I do love her Alice! Stop saying that! She cheated on me but I still feel like an ass." More tears fell out.

"You didn't _bother _to listen to her story." She was starting to clam down.

"Tell me the story."

"Not here, let's go to your room." She told me everything, how Jacob _kissed_ Bella after he confessed he liked her. Bella didn't kiss him back. I explained what _I _saw.

"Ohh, no wonder she didn't hear you approaching." She said.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's getting late, I'm going to me room." She left and I went inside my bed, letting some tears still fall out.

~*~

The next morning I felt like something wasn't right. I took Tanya to school still, but she stayed quiet. It was really uncomfortable in the car, I quickly got out and went for Alice.

"Oh, what a surprise. Not going to let Tanya by your arm?" She asked.

"No."

"Any signs of Bella?"

"No. She's not gonna magically appear to me. She might not ever talk to me again." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered sincerely.

"Go look for her or something."

I nodded. I looked all around for Bella. No sign of her. At lunch, I went to sit with Alice.

"Hey Edward." Angela and Ben said awkwardly.

"Hey." I smiled at them. Alice was smiling back at me.

"I have a question…" She told me while we were eating.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you asked Bella her story?"

"I was going to….but Tanya said not to. That she would deny it. Plus, Bella would go to Jacob's house after I broke up with her. Shit, I don't know."

"What the hell? You would rather listen to Tanya then to your own girlfriend."

That's true, I still denied it though. I shrugged.

"Bet you were Tanya's bitch for a while."

"I was not her bitch, I'm a guy."

"You listened to her Edward. You let her go around you, hang out with you, even for her to grab your arm. It made Bella feel real bad and sad. My feelings tell me something about her…"

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Be right back." Alice said. I saw her go to Tanya's table and start talking to her. Soon, she started to yell and Tanya looked scared. Soon, she started to yell at Lauren too. I quickly went to stop anything so Alice wouldn't get in trouble.

"Now that he's here, tell him."

"E-Edward. I made you believe a lot of stuff…" She told me how everything she said was a lie. That she just said that so that Bella would stay away from me and she could have me to herself. I'm such a fucking dumbass, I fell for all her bullshit.

She started to cry. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching. "I've been having guilt for doing all this, I've seen how you act and your expressions. I knew trying to make you mine is something stupid and it'll never happen. But I couldn't help to try." She cried some more.

I started to yell at her, saying what kind of _friend _she was. I don't even know why she was ever my friend anyway. Bella was always uncomfortable around her and I ignored it. I think back to every she said, and what Tanya told me and tell myself _how the hell _did I believe all that _shit. _

Alice then slapped her and Lauren. I shoved my arm against Tanya as I left.

"Alice, I'm so fucking stupid."

"You are, but something's more important."

"What?"

"Bella's going to do _something _but I don't know what. It's bad though."

"Is she going to commit suicide?" I asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." I panicked.

"Where is she?"

"See if she'll be in fifth period."

I went to fifth period, waiting for Bella. During the middle of class, I saw her go on. Oh yes!

But then she gave some kind paper for Mr. Banner to sign. I listen intently to hear what they would say."You're leaving?" He asked. Say _what?_ My heart beat quick.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Where to?" I couldn't hear to what she said. She left soon after a few words. I wanted to run after her but I knew I couldn't. I did all I could to stay in my desk, and once the bell rang I ran out as fast as I could and went to my car. I had to go to her house just in case.

Crap, Charlie was there. But Bella's car wasn't. I knocked.

"Cullen. Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Er, um…."

"You haven't been here in a while. I've noticed Bella isn't as normal anymore. Don't tell me you broke her heart." He said, his arms crossing now and a glare on is face. Shit.

"Er, umm…Where is she? I just need to see her." I said desperately. He wouldn't answer, just kept glaring at me.

"Is it true she's leaving?"

"Yes." Come on Charlie, I need more information that that.

"Is she here?"

"Would that matter?"

"Just tell me where she is or where she's going! Please!"

"She's at the airport, she's going back to Florida to live with her mom. It was sudden and I do believe it was your fault. She wouldn't just leave you and Alice again." He pointed a finger at me. I swallowed hard. She's going to Florida? That's worse then going to Phoenix. Florida's the other side of the fuckin country!

"Thank you Charlie!" I just left. I couldn't fight with him right now. And I was scared to…heh.

I drove, passing the speed limit as I went. My heart pounding loud in my ears. Seattle was pretty far, I had to go quick before she left

She's going to leave _again _without saying bye. But this time she wasn't forced, she wanted to. The worst thing is, she's leaving _because_ of _me_. I'm probably the stupidest ass in the world. I jumped out of my car and went inside the airport. I looked everywhere for her and saw her sitting at a couch, with a suitcase. Her head down and looking sad. I did that. My heat broke but I didn't let that stop me.

"Bella!" I yelled. She looked up, a blank expression on her face.

I didn't know what I was going to say to her. I've been stupid and an ass too. Maybe she won't come back to me, but I knew I had to stop her from leaving.

**A/N:**** …It would have been longer I added more details about what they said but I seriously didn't know what to put xP**

**I'll try to make the next chapter long and make sure it has more details :]**

**Update soon? Maybe. Think positive, think positive :D**

**Hope your Easter was awesome. I had a small earthquake during mine and there was an other small one earlier this morning, for people that live in southern California did you guys feel it?**

**Annd enjoy your Spring Break. Hopefully nothing bad would happen like with Edward and Bella ,aha.**

**Can we get to 200 reviews? **

**;]**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:**_**THANKS FOR THE 200 and 5 REVIEWS!!! **_**:D**

**Also, a special thanks to ****ILovePJOand Twilight, this chapter is dedicated to her, ****she helped me come up with this chapter ^^**

Previously on Now Noticed…

_"Bella!" I yelled. She looked up, a blank expression on her face._

_I didn't know what I was going to say to her. I've been stupid and an ass too. Maybe she won't come back to me, but I knew I had to stop her from leaving._

Chapter 29

BPOV

I had gone out of school early and was waiting at the airport for the plane. I thought back to everything that has happened of since I moved back. I got to see Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. I reunited with my best friend Alice…and got a chance with Edward. But was it worth it? Going through all this pain? I guess it was. At least I wasn't left wondering. Though, was _kind of still _wondering. Did Edward love me, or was it a simple crush? I wondered if he ever did have feelings for me. Was it all a lie? Did he always think of Tanya while he was with me?

Guess I just gave my self more questions instead of answers. I would go back to wondering about how the others would feel. I really did move back for nothing. I stared at the ground lost in thought and in my own world.

"Bella!" I heard that familiar voice yell. I looked up blankly to see it was Edward. My Edward. Or rather, Tanya's. Maybe I was just imagining him. I looked back down at the ground.

"Bella!" He shouted again but I ignored it. I could feel people staring. So, he is here. I looked up again, startled to see nothing. What the hell am I _really _imagining this. But then the electricity I felt around Edward grew more pronounced, as if to say 'Bingo! I'm right here. Frozen, I turned to my left side to see Edward staring at me with sad, green eyes.

"Bella." He whispered. I got lost in his stare until I remember everything he did and how he yelled at me. I grew angry, huffed, was about to get my suitcase and walk away but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Bella."

"Would you just stop saying my name already! And leave me the fuck alone." I hissed. He winced but didn't let go.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? Is that _all _you have to say?" I quickly pulled back my wrist and starting to walk as fast as I could. The airport wasn't crowded so what the hell, I'mma run. But fuck he was faster.

"Bella _listen to me._"

"Do you think you _deserve _to be listened? Do you ever listen to _me? _No, so fuck the _hell off._" I said as meanly as I could, turned around and gave him an evil glare. He looked hurt but he just wouldn't quit. He grabbed my suitcase.

"Hey! Give that back, I can't leave without that!" My precious books! Ugh, why did I have to be stupid enough to leave my plane ticket in the side pocket! He started to leave with my suitcase.

"Edward!" He starting to walk fast out of the airport.

"Hey!" I yelled again.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" A bodyguard asked, starting at Edward too.

"Yes! This guys just-"

"About to leave with her stuff he nicely took for her and this _ma'am_ isn't appreciating it." Edward smiled tightly at him.

"Lies!" I angrily yelled. The bodyguard looked cautiously at Edward

"Relationship problems, ha." Edward shrugged, saying the half truth. Wait. We weren't even in one, so- gah!

"B-but-" I was so angry I couldn't say anything

"Ahhhh, women." The man said, shaking his head, muttering to himself and chuckling as he walked away. I was too buy looking at him when I heard Edward yell, "Bella, come on sweety let's go." The bodyguard winked at me signaling to go and mouthing 'good luck.' If he only knew the truth. Since I got distracted glaring at the so called 'body guard' I didn't notice Edward was by the door to leave already.

"Edward!" I went running. I remembered how I always called his name and ran to him when I was happy to see him, now I'm just plain angry. He acted like he was going to give my my suitcase.

I looked suspiciously at him. "Why thanks Edward…" I was going to grab it but he shook his finger back and forth in my face. I fumed. "GIVE IT B-" He put his hand over my mouth and put me over his shoulder. "Put me down. Put me down right now Edward!" I yelled and started to hit his back. He put me in the passenger seat.

"Edward!" I protested.

"Don't leave the car, I have your suitcase…" He warned me. I crossed my arms over my chest, he was right.

He got in and started to head…"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house."

"Why?"

"Because, I'd like to confess something to you."

"So you have to take me to your house." I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Well yes, I'd like to confess it somewhere special." My heart beat loud at his reply. Why? I don't know.

He went in the driveway of his house and took me straight through the backyard door in the side of his house. He started to grab my hand put I slapped it away. He looked at me sadly and continued to walk. He was heading toward the house where he told me he liked me…my heart beat even louder.

"Sit." He said.

"I'll stand."

"_Sit._" I huffed and sat down.

"Bella….I-I made a mistake. I'm so sorry for breaking you heart." He gave me that sad look again, looking at me underneath his lashes.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "There's nothing to say Edward." I whispered.

"Can I at least tell you my story?"

"Did you listen to mine? No. So, _no._"

"_Please Bella. Please._"

"Can I _please _leave?"

"Go ahead. Leave. Go on without you suitcase." That ass. I glared. I can report someone stole my ticket, but that'll be to much of a problem.

"Fine, go with your story." I waved my hand.

He swallowed. "Everyday after work, Tanya would bother me about weather or not I should trust you being with Jacob. I said of course I could. But everyday she would give me more and more reasons and it got to me. I know I shouldn't have let it, but it really did. I grew paranoid and even went to visit you. On the last day of Spring Break, I was distracted and Carlisle noticed and asked me what was on my mind. I told him it was you. He offered to take me to Jacob's to see you and that you could give me a ride back home so I accepted. So he drove me to La Push and I told him to drop me off at the end of the street. I was _so _happy to go see you. I knocked at Jacob's house first but nobody answered…then I went to the garage and saw you and Jacob kissing…it broke me. I left angrily and called Tanya to pick me up. I told her what happened and she comforted me and fed me lies, and I believed all her bullshit. I listen to everything she said. I wanted to know your story but she told me not to-"

"What the fuck? So you _j_ust _listen _to _her? Did you not care?"_ A tear fell down my cheek.

"Bella, I swear I did but I was such a fucking dumbass to listen. It-"

"Yes, you _were, _no_, are _a dumbass. Listen to her instead of your own _girlfriend?_ You make me wonder if you did have feelings for her."

"I swear I never had feelings for her. Just, everything she said sounded so true. Everyday I would grow sadder and even tried to call you once but Tanya stopped me. When she kissed me, again _she _kissed_ me _and I ended it with you, I felt _so _bad. I felt _so _much pain, I even cried. Even more when Alice told me your side of the story. I'm so sorry Bella you don't know how sorry I am." We were both crying. I just couldn't fucking believe it. He had to listen to her. Fucking Tanya.

"I see." I nodded and sighed. "Can I go now?"

'I'm not finished." He sighed, his eyes still watery and he looked nervous.

"…yes?" He started to wipe his tears away.

"I love you Bella. I'm in love with you. I love you _so much._" He said it with so much confidence and I grew really happy. He loved me? What if he's lying?  
"You shitting me." I said.

"I'm not."

"Saying it one more time."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Repeat it…"

"I love you, Bella. Okay? I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" He shouted.

I grinned. He started at me warily. My chest filled up with so much happiness. He _loved me. He fucking loves me! _A dream come true…

"I forgive you." I advised him.

"Oh, gosh Bella, thanks." He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

I pulled back "But…" I stared into his eyes.

He stared right back. "But?"

"I love you too, Edward!. You've been a fucking dumbass, an idiot, a jerk, and all but still I love you." I smiled brightly at him. He smiled back, the shine in his eyes I didn't see weren't there before came back. He grabbed my face and kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss him back. We kissed each other fiercely, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I his neck. I missed this so much. He pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He put one hand at one side of my head, the other still around my waist. I then curled my fingers into his hair, and he moaned and so did I. I put pain, love and said goodbye with it. Yes, goodbye, I was still leaving anyway. A tear that wasn't supposed to come out fell. What a way to ruin a kiss.

He immediately pulled away. 'What's wrong?" He asked breathlessly, catching his breath from our kiss.

"I'm still leaving Edward." I hated to see the sadness go back into his eyes.

"Why?"

"It just too much to take. Tanya's still here and I'm scared it could happen again."

"Bella, I learned from this huge mistake. _I won't do it again._"

I sighed deeply. "You-you can't promise that…what if someone else interferes? Someone else tries to kiss you and it goes to be to a misunderstanding again?"

"The next time, which I strongly doubt will happen, _I will _ask you what happen. And you'll do the same…?"

I nodded, he looked relieved. "Still though, my mom is waiting for me. I have to go."

"But-"

"Edward." I said sternly.

"Okay. I'll take you back." We got out of the shack and Alice saw us through the glass windows.

"Bella! Oh my gosh Bella!" She yelled. I was so happy to see her too, and then it crashed with guilt. How could I avoided her.

"Alice!" I ran and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I hugged her.

"It's alright. I see that everything is good, yes?" She pulled back and looked between Edward and I. She saw our expressions.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Bella's leaving…" Edward said. She looked at me and I nodded. Edward told her how he stopped me.

"You were planning to leave without saying goodbye, _again?"_ I blushed.

"Yes, sorry." I looked down.

"But it isn't too late to say goodbye now." She told me, sad.

"Come with us to the airport." I suggested.

"Of course." We all went to Edward's Volvo and headed to the airport. It was awfully quiet.

Edward gave me my suitcase, _finally._ I looked at the clock and saw I only had ten minutes for until the plane left.

"Oh shit. I'mma be late!" I yelled and got outta the car."

"Bella!" Alice and Edward protested, getting out of the car and hurrying after me.

"I'll e-mail you and call you when I can okay?" I told Alice.

"And me?" I faced Edward and smiled. "You too. I'll maybe send letters also."

I hugged them both tightly. Edward gave me a soft peck but I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply, knowing it was probably the last kiss I'd get from him.

"Tell Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett I said bye!" I laughed at how long it was.

They laughed back, forced. "Sure thing, Bella _boo!_" I gave a weak smile at the nickname.

I did everything I had to do and went inside the plane. Looking at the window, my tears fell.

I wanted to be with Edward, but I knew it could be hard. Maybe he wouldn't do what he did again but Tanya was there. I wouldn't be able to stand her there.

I hope I didn't make a mistake to leave.

EPOV

It was the hardest thing to see Bella leave. The love of my life just left me. I guess I deserved it after what I did. I got to kiss her lips a last time. I touch my own lips where she kissed me, it still tingled.

"It's alright, Edward."

"No it's not." I shook my head, wanting to cry. But I wouldn't cry in front of my sister.

"Let's go home." I told her

~*~

For weeks I stayed in my room locked up. I would eat without tasting my food, hardly sleep, I couldn't pay much attention at go to school, and I'd perfectly concentrate on thinking about Bella. My Bella. I made such a terrible mistake. I would always regret it, but I at least told her I loved her. And she said it back.

I would grow happy for a while, remembering, "_I love you too, Edward!. You've been a fucking dumbass, an idiot, a jerk, and all but still I love you." _Though, I tired to block out the name calling part. I would go sad again remembering she left me.

Tanya looked so sorry, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but Bella. Was she happy? Would she be someone else's? I couldn't bare the thought.

The day Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came, they too went sad knowing their little sister left. But they were really angry knowing it was my cause.

"What the hell Edward, I warned you not to brake my sister's heart. Now she fucking left!" Jasper yelled at me while Rosalie glared.

'Yeah, she was like a little sister to me. Hell she could've been my sister in law." Emmett said, pulling at my collar and I didn't do anything about it because I knew I deserved it. He was about to punch me when Alice yelled," Stop!" But we looked for the other voice that blended in with Alice's.

It was Tanya.

"It was my fault all this happened! Edward wanted to talk to Bella but I stopped him! I was the main cause all this happened!" She sobbed.

"You bitch! I knew you were going to start shit with Bella and Edward!" Rosalie glared and looked ready to murder her but again, Alice stopped it.

"Don't worry I slapped her and Lauren already."

"Lauren was in this _too?_ couldn't do it yourself or you were both ready to share Edward?" She hissed in Tanya's face. Tanya continued to stop.

"The fuck! Edward listened to her anyway!" Emmett yelled. I never seen him so angry, he was usually a really nice person even though he was big and buff. Hell, I was scared.

"How do all this happen? You cheated on her or some shit?" Jasper asked.

"Everyone just calm down!" Alice yelled.

"Now sit." Everyone sat. She explained the story, when she was done, Jasper got up and roared," I'm gonna kill _you _and Jacob!" He socked me. Fuck did it hurt.

"Jasper no! Bella forgave him.

"Doesn't mean that wipes away how he broke her heart."

"Let's get Jacob." Emmett said, cracking his knuckles.

"Fuck yeah." Jasper agreed.

"I'm gonna hit Tanya." Rosalie joined in.

"Just stop it already! What happened, happened! Violence isn't gonna fix shit!" Alice yelled again at the top of her lungs. Which was pretty loud.

"What is going on here?!" Esme yelled, stopping our little riot. She was looking at my swollen cheek, Carlisle with her.

"Nothing." We mumbled.

"Nothing? Oh dear, Edward. What's happened to you cheek?"

"It's nothing mom.

"It nothing? Everyone, explain." Carlisle said sternly. We explained what happened, ashamed.

"I'm so sorry I hit you son, Esme." Jasper looked down at the floor.

She smiled tightly. "No offense but Edward you did deserve it. And Tanya, how could you?"

"I'm s-sorry. I'll leave this instant if you want to." She sniffed.

"Dear no, that's alright. You may have committed a mistake but I can't tell you to leave."

"Edward, come." Carlisle said. He led me upstairs and starts to look at my cheek and put a square white bandage over it.

"Why didn't you tell me this ever happened?"

"I never thought you needed to know…"

We talked some more and before he left he said, "Don't give up."

What's that supposed to mean?

On that same day, I went to the liquor store to buy some milk. Typically, Jacob was there when I was outside. Well, fuck. I tightly grabbed my the bags, trying not to drop them and going straight to punch his face.

But he spotted me anyway. "You." He hissed.

I glared.

"You broke Bella's heart." Fuck, was everyone going to tell me this all day? How many times did they have to remind me?

"You kissed her." I spat.

"She was better to be with me. I wouldn't have done the same thing you did, asshole. " I clenched my jaw and started to leave.

"Leaving, pussy? Can't take another hit? Maybe I should mess up the _other_ side of your face!" That's it. I quickly put my milk inside and as I acted to leave to the driver's seat.

"Oh so you _are _lea-" I punched him so hard he flew to the ground.

"I'm going to mess up _your _face." I hovered over him and started to punch him, he gave some punches back. I kept punching at his face and his punches went weaker. He took me by surprise and pushed me off him I quickly got up before he could get over me. He pushed me against my car and kicked my stomach, hitting my head too. I was the one getting weaker now, I threw a random puch and hit him at the nose, _hard._ He started to bleed.

"Ahh, asshole!" He shouted, grabbing his nose.

"That's what you get for fucking kissing my girlfriend." I wiped the blood at my lips, and heard the sirens. Shit.

"_Ex- _girlfriend." He corrected. I was about to punch him again when Charlie stopped me.

"Enough." Well shit, what I needed. We got in trouble but he said we were lucky he wasn't going to do anything. He said if we wanted to press charged but we both said no, not wanting to get in more trouble and go through court and all that crap. He gave us a warning and said if we do it again he will do something about it.

When I got home, I assumed Charlie told my parents because they both yelled at me. That day was so dramatic.

A couple days later, everything was okay again, between Emmett Jasper and Rosalie. . Except Jacob of course. Everything and everyone but me. Bella did call and e-mail, those were the happiest minutes of my day when she did.

Everyday, I would grow and more sad. My eyes had no life and they were baggy. I hardly talked to my family and Alice would always try to cheer me up, as well as everyone else. But I needed _Bella _to cheer me up, but she wouldn't come up because I fucked up. I regret it every second of the day. Tanya's still here and she never shuts up about how sorry she is. I wish the bitch would just leave but it was also my fault for what happened to Bella. Why didn't I just listen to my fucking heart?

I stared out my window all day after school, seeing nothing though. I'd wait for the phone to ring or leave my computer on to see if in tells me if I've gotten any messages.

"Edward! Get outta your room!" Alice yelled one day, making me jump and staring at the door that was slightly moving from how she was hitting it.

"Edward!" It took me a while to process that she wanted me to open the door, that was how empty and sad I was.

"Go away!" I said weakly, I wonder if she even heard me.

"No! I have a surprise for you!"

"Alice, go the hell away!"

"Come on Edward. _Please._"

"No."

"_Please._"

"Alice," I groaned, "No."

"Edward, "She groaned back, "Yes." She wasn't going to back down. I sighed.

"Fuck you."

"Look you ungrateful bastard you should be fucking thankful I'm doing this, you don't want to miss this fucking good chance at all or you'll regret it so open this piece of shit door before I go inside and kick the hell outta your ass!" Daamn, she only cusses when she's angry and it does not sound like she is kidding.

"_Attitude_! I'm gonna open it right now."

I walked slowly to the door." Hurry up. Sh-" Alice stopped herself.

"Sh?" I asked

"S-sh! Let me in!" I opened it.

She quickly went inside and looked me up and down. "What the hell? Checking your own brother out?" She smacked me.

"Hey!" I glared.

"There's the life in you!" She said cheerfully, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So…guess you can't do much to your face, you're not a girl. And you need sleep but I don't think those bag under your eyes would go away in a small five minute nap. Plus, Sh-" She stopped herself again. I ignored her comment's focusing on one thing.

"Sh? What's with the sh? Sh-it?" I asked.

"Yeah plus shit Edward." She rolled her eyes and started to leave, "Oh and dress good but don't be too dressy."

"Because…?"

"Quit questioning me already and just dress up. Sh-Argh!" Alice yelled and closed the door. I'm really getting curious now. Shit? Sh? What can be with _sh? _I put whatevers on, I guess it was dressing good, I really didn't know.

"Finally! I swear you act like a girl sometimes, taking too long to get dressed. Your outfit is…decent"

I glared. "Would you stop insulting me? I swear if you make one more rude comment I'm going back to my room."

"Did you forget my warning? There's no door separating us now." She raised her fist.

"Whoa whoa. What's so special of what you want? Does it have to do with sh?" Alice could throw some good punches and I didn't want any to land on my face. It took me these past weeks to get rid of the mark Jasper gave me when she punched me. Thinking about this, if they have kids, whew, they're going to be punchers.

"Trust me Edward, it's special. _Real _special." She gave this far off smile. Far off, because it looked like it wasn't directed at me and it had to do with something on her mind.

Suddenly, she gave this random happy squeal and jumped. She made me wince. She hasn't squealed since Bella left. Everyone's been sad since she left and so was I right now thinking of her.

"Alice, my ears!" I complained.

"I'm just so happy! Let's go." She grabbed my hand and went through the back door.

"Why we going through the back door for?"

"Because, the special place is deep in our back yard." She climbed our brick wall of the back that seemed like stairs, we walked on the top of it and went into the forest. The river I always heard at night from my house was growing more pronounced. Alice led me deep in the forest, let go of my hand, running and left me there. What the hell? I started to get scared. Did she want to kill me hear or something? Did I make her that upset leaving Bella? Shit.

"Alice, I will kill you!" I yelled angrily. What kind of sister says to get dressed up because she's taking you to a special place and just leaves you in the forest? What, am I to die in decent clothes?

Something pulled my hand and pulled me through the trees, into a beautiful meadow. I was going to yell at it when I heard a familiar voice say, "Are you sure you want to kill her?" I looked at the person I was sure was Bella. It was her.

"Bella?" I questioned, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating this and the meadow that was so beautiful it looked unreal. Maybe Alice did kill me and I was dead with Bella. But Bella couldn't die. My eyes widened in realization. She knew she didn't have to answer me, she just grinned.

"Bella!' I yelled in relief and happiness and hugged her. My sadness completely vanished and my heart beat hard.

"Edward!" She whispered back in my ear.

"Are you here to stay?"

"Yes."

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

She gave a big happy grin and so did I ." Yes." She answered again.

I kissed her.

**A/N: **** Awwww :]]**

**I hoped you all liked this chapter. The next one is going to be the epilogue .**

**Yes, sadly the story is ending :'(**

**Again, a thanks to ****ILovePJOand Twilight, ****she also helped me with ideas with the rest of the story. I probably couldn't have finished it without her. That or it woulda sucked haha.**

**Leave a review ;]**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: ****So, the epilogue is going to be all that lovey dovey stuff.**

**Enjoy the **_**last **_**chapter! :]]**

Chapter 30- EPILOGUE 

Life was good now. Real good. But of course as always, it can't be _too _good, it always had its problems but it was good enough.

Tanya and Jacob miraculously got together. How? I ask that same question myself. They were so different but somehow they go together. Strangely…

And today, was graduation. Yes graduation. Edward and I lasted more than a freaking month now, and I was thankful for that. Rumors went really quick on how we got back together. Tanya and I were okay now, I guess you can say we were now friends. Kinda. As for Edward and Jacob…not so much but whatevers.

I was dressing up in something Alice had told me to wear. It was a black shortish pencil skirt and a dressy shirt. I was going to put my yellow gown on over it when we got to school. She did a little of my make up, but not to much like I told her.

"I can't believe we're graduating!" She gushed.

"Yeah, yeah me too. It's so sad everyone is going to go on their own."

"Ha ha yeah but we get to see them for our graduation reunion."

"Hell I'm not going to those"

"Why not?" She asked puzzled.

"Well, I'd probably watch from the distance. What if I go to those and I'm fat?" Alice rolled her eyes as she put eye shadow on my face.

"Point is to see how everyone turned out. If your fat so what? Lauren would be even more fat than you." She laughed and so did I.

"There all done." She told me finally. She was dressed up herself, in a nice dress. I got up quickly as she said that, hurrying to go to Edward who I knew was downstairs. I held my breath as I saw him, he looked so sexy. He turned around when he felt my gaze I'm sure. He looked at me up and down and grinned too. I gave him a bigger grin. Alice was right behind me, giving the same grin to Jasper. My family was here to see my graduate. Including my mom and Phil. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw then kissing during the whole graduation. They were always distracted doing that when I was living with them, esssh.

I got to Edward's arms and my thoughts washed away of what I was thinking and wrapped it self around Edward.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

_Click._ The flash blinded my right eye for a moment and I knew my mom took a picture.

"Mom!" I started at her.

"What? It was just too cute and it's your graduation day honey!" She said happily. I rolled my eyes. Everyone got to their cars and to my school.

I fidgeted around the whole time in the car. I couldn't believe I was graduating after all those years of school. I still remember fourth grade and how Tyler was making those _psst _noise, Mike asking me out and how sad I was when I found out Edward didn't like me after Rebecca told me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I'm just nervous and excited."

He gave me his crooked smile. "Yeah, so am I."

"It's a good thing we're going to the same school." It was true, we were all going to a college in Seattle where Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were going. None of us in our group could stand to be apart any longer.

We got to the school and I grew more nervous _This is actually happening. I'm graduating going to college and living life on my own with Edward. _It was all I can think.

"You are so beautiful." Edward told me, making me blush and feel a little bit calm. Except for my heart, it went wild.

I gave him a smile and we went to graduate. _Graduate_, gosh I'm _graduating. _I was getting annoyed with myself because it was all I could think about.

"In the front Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner said.

Edward gave a weak smile and kissed me quickly. "See you after." He told me and went by Alice that was already in the C's. I wanted so bad to go with him but I couldn't. If I could be with Edward 24/7, I'd be the happiest bitch in the world. But that was impossible. Life and work was in the way. Maybe when we both retired…then I grew panicked. What if Edward don't last that long? He could probably get sick of me and want to be with some other girl when we go to college. Well, I guess I'll see what would happen.

"Are you excited?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes, and nervous…"

"This is such a big thing. Your graduating from high school. I remember you graduating from _middle school_. Time goes by so fast. Your going on your own and to college. Your not my small girl anymore." Gaah please not this speech.

"I know, dad. Everyone grows up…" Was all I can say.

"I know just how you feel Charlie, " My mom stated shaking her head. "I remember dressing Bella for school, sometimes in her little dresses." She sniffed. Gosh they're making this so sad.

"It's alright…" Was all I could say.

"My little sister, graduating…" Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time. It's been a while they said something at the same time I wasn't annoyed. Not at what they said anyway, they were becoming like, my second parents.

"Please enough with this weepy stuff." I groaned.

"When you're a mother, you'll understand." My mom told me.

"If I ever am a mother." I muttered.

"I think you and Edward would have plenty of kids, seeing how love you guys are." I blushed, thinking at what she was thinking right now.

"Whatever." I said. They laughed.

"S, swan, over there by Ms. Stanley." I went next to Jessica. Her and I were okay friends still. I didn't like her much but I was leaving her so what the hell. No more her spreading gossip.

"Bella and I remember when we first became friends. It's all so incredible how we're graduating. You going to Seattle and I to California. Oh my gosh!…." She went on and on, I was distracted for a while seeing Edward and Alice get their diplomas . Jessica stopped until they called her name. I got a knot on my stomach knowing I was next.

"Isabella Swam." They called me up. I went up, my face red and my hands sweaty from how nervous I was. My family was cheering my name and hooting, Emmett real loud from the front.. How embarrassing

"Congratulations, Miss Swan." The man said, giving my diploma I went to stand by Jessica in the crowd of graduates. She was crying and everything. A lot of people were crying. I had small tears but I wasn't crying. I won't be sad to leave anyone…just Angela and Ben. I would congratulate them and everyone else later on. The lady that was always in the front office shouted something I couldn't hear and yellow hats went up, I threw mine's as well. Jessica hugged me goodbye, telling me to keep in touch, and left with Lauren. Lauren and I never got on a good side. Never had never will. I congratulated everyone I knew and was looking mostly for Edward the whole time. _Where the hell is the tall boy with my messy reddish brown hair? _I though. He wasn't hard to miss.

"Congratulations." Edward whispered in my ear from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist. I quickly turned and gave him a small kiss.

"Congratulations." I said back.

Our whole family got together at a restaurant and had dinner there, celebrating our graduation. After, we left the parents there going to the graduation party and Alice's house.

"This is going to be _fun!"_ Emmett yelled, grinning. All of us got ready for the party, a.k.a taking off our gowns to reveal our clothes and checking up we had everything for the party. In an hour everyone came. Don't know what happen with everyone else, but I was sure they were dancing. I danced with Angela, Alice, Rosalie, Jessica and even Tanya. Edward and I had danced too but soon we grew bored.

'Wanna go to our place?" He asked me.

"Sure." I smiled up at him, knowing what he was talking about. We got out to his backyard and same multiple people there. Kissing, dancing outside and stuff. It was a good thing everyone locked their doors, or else who knows what they would've done in there…cough cough. Even Tanya and Jacob were there, heavily kissing. They smiled shyly at us when they realized we were watching.

I made a heart shape with my hands, and waved goodbye to them. They laughed.

Edward and I held hands as we went to our meadow. It was dark of course but I wasn't scared as long as I was with Edward. But then I was surprised to see where our place was glowing with candles.

"What…" I could only say. Edward smiled at me, nervous for some reason. What, was he worried the candles are going to catch the forest on fire? Oh shit. What if it _did _go on fire?

"Look at the candles more closely…" He told me. Fire? I looked and saw they formed letters.

_Will_

_You _

_Marry_

_Me?_

I gasped, my heart beating faster and harder as ever. I turned to Edward but he wasn't there. I glanced everywhere. Wait! Of course he's going to be down. I looked and he was, kneeling.. Now I knew why he was nervous, he was going to ask me to marry him.

He smiled weakly and nervously at me, staring through his long lashes. "Bella, I love you more than anything else in the world. I now I won't want to be with anyone else but you. Will you marry me?"

I grinned. "Of course Edward. I want to be with you and only you also."

He immediately went up and kissed me. I grabbed him by the neck, pulling him to kiss me deeper. His hands roamed all around my body, and soon so did I. We kissed for a very long time until our freaking lungs wanted air. He started to kiss my neck and I knew it was finally time to do this, he and I waited for a long time during the months. I kissed him again, this time more slowly and started to grab the hem of his shirt…

"Bella." He gasped out.

"What?"

"Are you sure you want this now? Don't you want to wait until we actually get married…"

"I know we are. But I'm getting impatient. This is perfect." I whispered and grinned at him. He smiled back and let me take of his shirt. Soon, we both removed our clothes and made love there in the meadow.

~***~

'Oh my gosh, my gosh, _oh my gosh_." I said to Alice, extremely nervous.

"Shush Bella. This is a big day." And I thought graduation was exciting and nervous, but it was _nothing _compared to my wedding. Edward and I waited are going to get married before we start college so we can move in together already married and do our careers.

"I know but I'm so nervous."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't gotten married. Not yet actually…" She said in a far off tone. Jasper told me he was going to propose, I think Alice can feel he was going to.

"Oh Bella. Your so totally grown up now." Rene said, sniffing and holding a tissue. She was even more emotional than she was at the graduation.

"Mom, mom. I know. I still love you." I told her.

"Here, Bella. Your grandma would have wanted us to give this to you." They gave me a box and I opened it. It contained two silver hair combs which were heavy. Alice placed them into my hair.

"There- you look perfect." Alice smiled at me.

"Can I see?"

"Na- uh uh." Alice said, clicking her mouth at me. I glared. For some reason she just wouldn't let me see _myself._ I muttered stuff under my breath.

"Neh neh neh nana neh." She mimicked the tome on how I was muttering. "Be patient you'll se soon." She winked at me.

"Grab the flowers for me please, Renee." Alice told my mom. My mom grabbed them and handed them over to me. I heard the piano start playing downstairs. My nervousness feeling was about to burst. Soon, I was hyperventilating.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Charlie asked Alice nervously.

"She will trust me." Hell, I don't so Alice. She looked me right in the eye and told me to clam down but I couldn't. She grabbed my face, softly trying not to ruin my make up, and said," Bella clam down. Focus. Edward is waiting. Your not going to ditch him now are you?" That clamed me down a little, a blew a deep breath.

"Edward. Edward. Edward. Okay…" I said without much breath. Wagner's Bridal Chorus started playing.

"Okay. Count to five and follow me." Alice told Charlie and I. I grabbed on tightly to Charlie as I went to into view of the people in the church. They all gasped and started to murmur and made sounds as they got up and stuff. I looked all around on how my wedding looked. It was all beautiful. It was awkward to stare at the guest so I did my best to not look at them. I was mostly looking for Edward. And when I did see him, I gasped I did my best to not stop in the middle of the isle there. He looked so…handsome and words can't explain how marvelous he looked. I couldn't believe he was _mine, _not totally yet but he will be.

It seemed like forever until I finally got to Edward. Charlie took my hand and placed it into Edward's. I felt our electric feeling and felt good. It seemed like we were the only people in the church until the preacher started to tell us our vows. I was so happy to be with Edward. I wasn't even nervous anymore, Edward erased that. I was plainly excited and filled with love for Edward. Tears we welling up my eyes as the preacher finished and was waiting to say my part.

"I do." I choked out happily.

"I do." Edward vowed after me, happy clear and prideful. The preacher declared us as husband and wife as white petals started to drop. Edward and I looked eyes for a long time and kissed me softly and lovingly. Someone had to clear their throat to end it. Guess it lasted to long, I forgot about everyone else. I tore my eyes unwillingly from him and faced the crowd. Everyone was applauding and ready to give us hugs.

We got to our party and everything was perfect. I had given almost everyone hugs and shook their hands. We did all in what traditional weddings do. When I threw my boutique it landed in Alice's hands. She gave a big grin at me. It was only time til Jasper proposed.

"How do you like the party, _Mrs. Cullen._" Edward asked me, prideful when he said my new name.

I laughed happily at him. "I'm never going to get tired of you saying that, _hubbie_." Hubbie was the best thing I could come up with. I couldn't say Mr. Cullen, that'll be done since he will always be that no matter what.

He grinned and laughed, rolling his eyes. "You look beautiful, Bella."

"Do I? Alice hasn't let me look at myself." I pouted at him. He gave a small chuckle. He twirled me around and pulled my in front of black glass, letting me look at myself. I gasped. I have never looked so beautiful in my life. I was almost as beautiful as Edward. Almost. I looked at Edward, my eyes wide. He grinned at me, his eyes shinning so brightly. "I know." He said.

"Bella!" I heard too familiar voices say that sounded more..I don't know, older? Edward and I turned to where the people were yelling my name.

I looked closely at the two girls who looked alike and it took me a while to recognize them. They both had huge grins and looked older and more feminine .It

"Oh my GAWD!" I yelled happily.

"Rebecca?" I asked one girl, she nodded. "Rachel?" I asked the other one, she nodded too.

"Ahh!" We all squealed happily. I never expected they would have come.

"I thought Jacob was just kidding when he said you and Edward got together, no offense. So you didn't need my help to get with Edward, eh?" Rebecca winked. I blushed.

"Rebecca!" Rachel scorned. "Don't remind them of _that_. It didn't go successfully, you always sucked to hook people up." She gave her this look.

"Ugh. Whatever. Sometimes you just got to tell a person directly some other person likes them when it's obvious they both like each other." She gave the look back. Edward and I laughed.

"Yeah, I was dumb to tell you I didn't like her. But I'm glad we got together anyway, and now married."

All the sudden Rachel pouted. 'Why didn't you tell me you guys go together/ And married? Jacob had to tell me you were getting _married, _why didn't anyone tell me you guys even got together to be boyfriend and girlfriend? I would have helped to plan the wedding too!"

I put my head down ashamed. "Well… I didn't know what ever happened to you when I got back…just that you got married and stuff…"

"Ha ha! That's okay girl. We're together now."

"We'll be sure to invite you to our _Baby Shower_ next time." Edward winked at them. I blushed, thinking about Edward and I having kids.

"Ehewww Bellaaa. Make a baby during your honeymoon! I want one soon!" She laughed as she walked off to where Jacob and Tanya were along with Rachel.

I smacked Edward. "What was that for?" He whined.

I shrugged. "Was it about our future kid? You know we might have one." Edward grinned happily, thinking about it

"Not anytime soon."

"We'll see."

~***~

"Alice…what do I do?" I whined. I was very happy, sad worried and shocked.

"What do you mean what do you do? You tell Edward, that's what." I stared at the positive sign on the stick, though I wasn't so positive about it. How the hell did I get pregnant if Edward and I always used protection? We were waiting to have a baby until we graduated from college and had a career. I needed one more trimester of college and we haven't gotten no career yet!

"But what if he leaves me! We're not ready to have one yet! _I'm _not finished with college yet! We're going to have college debts and a baby is going to be expensive!"

"Bella don't worry. He won't leave you for that." Alice assured me.

"What's expensive? And I won't leave Bella for _anything. _That's why she's my wife."

I breathing started to go quick and so did my heart as he stared at me.

"Guess I gotta go now…. Later Bella." She grabbed her bag and left.

"Drop the news!" She yelled whispered, purposely making sure Edward would hear it.

"What news?" He asked suspiciously. Damm Alice!

"Umm, w-well, it's..uh…later! You just came back from work, you must be hungry, heh." I was going to go to the kitchen but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Bella…don't hide anything from me." He looked straight into me eyes. For some very stupid reason tears fell. I didn't even know why I was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"You won't get mad?"

"Of course not…"

"I'mpregnant." I mumbled quickly.

"What?"

"I'mpregnant.

"_What?_"

"I'm pregnant ." I said more clearly and slowly, tears falling. He stared at me for a long moment, shocked. My tears fell faster. "Y-you don't want it?" His face went soft and he stepped up to lift my chin. "Now, why wouldn't I want it? You have _our _child in you. I don't know how it got there ."He laughed and so did I ,"But it is our baby." He stared deeply into my eyes. His face went happy and a grin so huge. "Whew! I'm having a baby!" He hugged me and he was crying, of happiness. And so was I. I was relived to. Why was I so worried?

"Bella why would you think I would leave you for this Bella? How is this baby expensive?"

'Well, you and I haven't finished college or anything…then we'd have to pay our college debts and we don't even have careers going like we said we would to have children."

"Bella that doesn't matter, I can afford all of that. No offense Bella, but I _wanted_ you to have a baby earlier. I've been so impatient."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." And he bent down to kiss me

~***~

Edward and I looked at each other surprised as we hard very quick heartbeats in the ultrasound of our baby.

"Is it normal for a baby's heart to beat that fast?" We both asked.

"All baby's have a different heartbeat. Slow, fast, not so fast or slow." The women shrugged.

Soon we were done with our(_my_) ultrasound appointment and we got out. I felt like some fat cat that couldn't get up. My stomach was so friggin big now, I swear.

"Ughh, I hate this." I side and grabbed my back. Edward chuckled and I glared at him. "Why don't you try having this stomach Edward? Your lucky your not a women and have no period and you have no barrier to be broken and hold babies for nine months . All you do is stick it there." His eyes widened and he started laughing so loud, I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Whatever." I said, now embarrassed.

"I love you." He gave a smile so big it covered his face, from all the laughing. He was going to kiss me but burst out laughing again. I glared "Asshole, you spit in my face." I stomped off to the car with my arms crossed. I could hear him running, well fast walking, I could hardly go fast with this big belly of mine, and he turned me around. "Baby, I'm sorry. Let me give you a proper kiss." And he kissed me deeply, lovingly and softly.

"Let's go home." When we got home, I was surprised to see a lot of cars there. I looked questioningly at Edward. He shrugged and grinned. I glared again, suspiciously. It wasn't my birthday right…no it wasn't. what's the occasion?

I got in and I saw a lot of baby stuff and people were wearing baby bottles for necklaces.

" I promised Rebecca a baby shower remember?" Edward stared down at me.

I grinned." Ohhh yeahh." I looked around for her and spotted her.

"Rebecca!"

'Bella!" She yelled back. I hugged her.

"It was about time. I said after the _honeymoon_, not like a thousand years later."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop exaggerating."

Everyone was congratulating me with my baby.

"Hey Jacob!" I said when I saw him. He smiled big at me, his arm around Tanya. "Hi Tanya." I smiled at her.

They both hugged me. "What's with the big smile you two?" I asked, looking at both of their faces.

"Well your having a baby, _duh. _

"_And. _We're getting married." They announced at the same time and laughed. Wow, I was surprised to see them even be together but now, _married?_ No fucking _way_.

"Yes way." Tanya said. Well shit I said it out loud.

"Ha ha ha. That's so good to hear!" I grinned at them congratulating _them _now.

"Thank you." Tanya said, smiling happily at me. We're still okay friends. I walked around chatting with everybody, laughing and having a good time, Edward holding my hand the whole time. When I looked at the cake I was confused. _Bella's and Rosalie's Baby Shower _and icing said on it.

I glanced at Rosalie. "You're pregnant _too_?" She and Emmett smiled at each other.

"Yes."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out myself a few days. I had a physical check up and they pop the news that I'm pregnant. Three months, can you believe it? Three months and I didn't notice." She laughed, I laughed along.

"We're both going to be aunts." I smiled at her. She smiled back. Soon, the games for the baby shower happened and everyone was having fun. Too soon, it all went so fast, the baby shower was over and everyone started to leave. My parents kissed me on the cheek goodbye, unfortunately they couldn't spend the night like Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were.

Our group had a fun time by ourselves watching movies and everything. It was so fun and kinda weird now that we could do things without our parents bossing us around. I felt like a teenager again, just with a round huge stomach now.

All of us were enjoying our time with our loved ones.

"So…Alice, when are you having your baby?" I brought up.

She laughed. "Actually, Jasper and I thought about it already." She smiled brightly.

"Yeah? When are you planning to have one?" I asked. They had gotten married already three months ago, they're wedding was so beautiful. I have Alice's and Jasper's wedding picture one the wall on the left side of my wedding picture and Rosalie and Emmett's on the right side.

She blushed ."We're trying right now…" Jasper smiled goofily. We all laughed.

"It'll be fun to see our children play together."

"I know right?" I agreed.

"How bout after we have our first born child, we all try to have a baby at the same time so they can be the same age and make a group like ours?" Alice suggested.

"Do you know how impossible that is? Probably only one of us gets pregnant or all of them are girls or guys. Plus, some of them will be cousin, they can't be a group, at least not a friend group."

"I gotta far off feeling of mine that it will happen." Alice winked.

I laughed. "How do we do this? All of us meet in the same hotel and make love all day and see if we get a baby?" Everyone joined in with my laughter.

"Whatever, Bella. It was just an idea. Oh my gosh! One of my kids and one of yours could even be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Ew, Alice. They'll all be cousins."

"Emmett, Edward and I aren't blood related, remember?"

"But what about Bella and our child's?"

Alice twisted her lips. "Well, maybe one of yours or Bella's could be with one of mine."

"Alice, your just making everything more impossible." Soon, everyone was getting in an argument. Weirdest one ever. Who the fuck fights about having babies at the same time and weather they'll be boyfriend and girlfriend?

"How bout we _wait?_ We haven't even had our first child yet, Alice mostly. We'll have to wait after our first kid to have another one. We'll see after a while we have our first born." I stated to end the argument, and save it for the future.

"Agreed." With that, everyone went to sleep.

EPOV

I was the fucking happiest man in the world with the love of my life, Bella. Can you imagine how even more happy I am that she's now carrying my child? Very. Not even that, the happiest you can be, and times that by infinity. Yeah.

Currently, I was in the bed with her watching her sleep while the others were either in the guest room or sleeping on the floor in the living room. I watched as she breathed in and out, watching her stomach move where our child is. She didn't want to know the gender of it yet, I was impatient to know but I didn't mind since she wanted it to be a surprise. Anything for her. I had a feeling it was going to be a girl and she a boy. Who knows, only God. We got to wait til it's born. Which is a good two months away. Why the hell do babies need to take nine months to be born? I wish it was quicker.

I heard everyone rustling around the house. I guess they were awake now. It was just Bella sleeping. I waited thirty minutes for her to wake up. She slowly opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, blinking.

"Good morning my love." I smiled at her. She moved her head toward me and smiled back. But then her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I panicked.

"Shh, shh." She grabbed my hands and put it to her stomach.

"Fibo is kicking. Fibo's saying good morning." She smiled.

"Fibo?" I laughed. She glared. "Shut up, I don't know if it's or he or she so I'm calling it Fibo for the moment."

"After what they call dogs and everything."

She huffed. "Whatever." She got up and changed and so did I. I gave her a quick peck, asking without words for her to forgive me, She did, she could never stay mad at me for long.

"Good morning sleepy heads." Rosalie said.

"Bella's the one that was the sleepy head." I kissed her forehead. She smiled at me.

"Aw guys, I feel embarrassed. You're the guests, I should be making the breakfast." Bella told the, hurriedly going into the kitchen. They girls talked among themselves while I talked to the guys too. Soon they had left and it was just Bella and I. Alice called later on in the day, yelling, no screaming into the phone that she was pregnant and the other baby we would have is getting a step closer. Alice and her crazy ways and ideas. Weird how all of us are going to have our first borns, all so closely. Who's next? Tanya, Rebecca? I was proud Bella and I were having it _first_. Ha, in the rest of our groups faces!

I spent the whole day with her, it was a good thing I didn't have to work today. We played around and watched TV. We even walked around the neighborhood.

"It's funny how a baby can hear from inside it's stomach. I bet it can hear all the bird chirping and the leaves making their sounds." Bella informed me, her hand on her stomach. I stepped in front of her and put my hand over hears

"I bet it can hear your beautiful voice and Fibo's proud to know it's, it's mother's."

"I bet it can recognize yours too and can't believe how an awesome dad it would have." She smiled back at me lovingly.

"I can't wait til the baby is born so we can share the love."

She smiled happily and said, "Me too."

"I'll love you always. When we reincarnate and become squirrels I'll find you and love you again while we have our baby _squirrels_."

Bella laughed. "We don't even have our baby _humans _yet. Anyway, so will I. We'll love each other each time we reincarnate, or we can just stay in heaven together."

Bella and I having our baby soon, everyone else is going to have theirs too and all creating there life's. Life itself was good now.

**A/N: **_**THE END :'( **_

**Don't hate me for not having them having all their babies. *ducks***

**Chall can make them have all they babies they want and make up their names and what gender it wound be in chall's imaginations =D Review how their babies would be! =D**

***starts to sob* I can't believe this story is done! [[there will be no sequel]] I'm gonna miss all you and all you have to say and the alerts. Can chall at least PM me after this? Let's make conversation :D**

***** I might change my username to SlientTension, so if you all can't find me later on, search for it for my new story. Or just add me to your favorite author's list, it'll be easier :T *****

**I'm not sure what my next story would be about. I have the idea's but I'm thinking which one and how it would be. We'll all see later on :] But I'm sure I'll post it during the summer, maybe. Sooner or later I don't know.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THROUGHOUT THIS STORY!! ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO REVIEWED EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER (or at least when you found out about this story), I KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE ****;]**

**First story was a good experience. Loved how much reviews I got on just this one. Thank you so much, I wish I can explain how thankful I am. All I can say is thank you.**

_**Please, can everyone review this last chapter. At least just this one, all those alerters? If your shy for me to see your username, I don't mind if it's **_**anonymous**_** :]**_

_**No matter how old this story gets later on, the reviews never get old :D**_

_**ILY ALL SO FUCKING MUCH *hugs everyone***_

_**~iLovetastic xxx**_

**[[Till next time]]**

**Review their babies ;D**


End file.
